Blood is in the Air
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: In legends it states that two female warriors destoryed vampiric like creatures to save the world, until they were killed in battle. Now 100 years later, they are back and more or less ready for some more. HajixOC & KaixOC slight SolomonxOC & CarlxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - We do not own Blood Plus but we do own the OC's. Enjoy and please review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood is in the air…

"Danielle heads up!" Danielle lifted her head in time to see the Frisbee sailing toward her, she jumped to catch it but it sailed over her hand and landed at the feet of a boy with auburn spiky hair and mahogany eyes.

"Kai throw it here!" Kai picked up the Frisbee and threw it back to Danielle, Corissa waited for the Frisbee to be throw at her though a little weary of the plastic disk. When Danielle threw the disk a little to low and it nearly flew into her face she let out a scream and ducked her head, letting it soar over her head and land in the grass behind her. She heard the laugh of Kai's younger brother Riku and saw him standing behind her with the Frisbee in his hand.

"Corissa why didn't you catch it?" Riku asked with a chuckle.

"It was coming right at my face…"

"What didn't want to mar your _pretty _face?" Kai asked with a sarcastic tone, she glared at him.

"No! That's not it, you jerk. I didn't want to catch it with my nose again."

"You were hit in the nose once." Danielle said and rolled her eyes, Corissa glared at her.

"Hey that could be a very traumatic experience for a child; it was my first nose bleed!" Riku handed her back to Frisbee and she threw her arm around his shoulders. "Hey how about you and I get out of here and go have some real fun, huh? Maybe get a little wild and go play on the teeter totter?" She grinned and Riku returned the smile and nodded, she straightened herself and tossed the Frisbee over her shoulder back at her friends. "Riku and I are leaving, have fun you two." Danielle and Kai frowned in confusion.

"Wait! Where are you two going?"

"We're going out to have some fun." Kai made a face.

"Corissa you shouldn't corrupt him at such a young age, he'll be scarred for life!" Corissa rolled her eyes and flipped him off behind her back.

"Very funny Kai." Riku chuckled and just as they were about to walk off a van pulled up and Mr. Miyagusuku (Kai and Riku's father) stepped out of the driver's side.

"Hey kids."

"Hey George." Danielle said and smiled. George smiled back at her and then shifted his eyes to Corissa and Riku.

"Corissa I'm going out tonight to do a little shopping, would you mind baby-sitting Riku for me?" She smiled brightly and hugged Riku.

"No of course not, you know I love the little squirt!" Riku stuck his tongue out and pulled away from her arm a little.

"Don't use the word baby-sit; I mean I'm thirteen years old. Can't you just call it hanging out?" She smirked and nodded.

"Sure Riku. Hey I know how about I come by in my pajama's and we make cookie dough and watch some movies, how's that sound?"

"Yeah!" Kai made a face.

"Please tell me your jamma's this time consist of something more than just a T-shirt and boy cut shorts."

"Why? What do you care, are you going to be home?"

"Yes I wasn't planning on going any where." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright if I promise to behave myself would you watch the movies with us?" George smiled at them.

"What does it matter what she comes over in Kai, your 18 no need to be shy of her body." Corissa laughed at how red Kai's face got.

"Well now that you say that George I have to come over in my underwear." Kai glared at her.

"No you won't."

"Watch me." She said with a grin, Riku laughed at her.

"Can I give a suggestion for your choice this time?" She nodded. "I like the black and red pair you showed me once, wear that."

"K." Danielle shook her head and George smiled.

"Your guy's relationship disturbs me." Danielle said as she laughed. Kai crossed his arms angrily. Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Kai stop acting like a baby." He glared at her and was about to open his mouth to say something when he closed it and cringed at the annoying voice that called his name from across the park.

"Oh Kai!" They turned to see Mao a girl who saw Kai as her boyfriend, neither Danielle nor Corissa liked her very much. Kai hid behind Danielle. George smiled and gave a fleeting wave.

"Bye guy's, have fun." Kai reached out and tried to grab his father's sleeve.

"Dad wait! Take me with you!" Mao smiled and giggled.

"Kai you're so funny!" Kai cringed and forced a smile. Corissa sighed and grabbed Riku's sleeve.

"Come on Riku lets go and leave Kai with his _girlfriend_." She laughed lightly and walked past them but Kai stopped her.

"No stay, she's not my girlfriend." Mao glared at them.

"Kai." She warned but Corissa decided to play a little trick. She smiled.

"Oh I see what's going on, Kai you should of told me sooner." He frowned at her and blushed slightly when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to his body.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed in her ear, she smiled.

"Just play along and I promise she'll never bother you again." He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Kai just tell her we want to be alone." Danielle and Riku looked away to try and keep their laughter from view, Mao glared at them.

"What? Kai what's going on?" She demanded. Kai blinked for a moment before he hugged Corissa tighter and nodded.

"Mao we want to be left alone." Mao growled and turned on her heels, stomping away. Corissa pulled away from him and laughed.

"There now she won't bother you any more." Riku crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Mao is pretty persistent."

"In any case that will hold her off for a while." Danielle nodded looked at them.

"Hey guys how about tomorrow we go hiking?" Corissa and Riku nodded.

"Sure sounds like fun." Riku said, Corissa yawned and stretched and brought her arm down to look at her watch.

"Wow it's almost 8, hey Riku why don't you come back to my house with me and show me the set you're talking about and then we'll come back to your house." He nodded and they walked off. Danielle looked at Kai and smiled.

"I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow at about 10 and we'll make a day of it. We'll go hiking for a while and then swimming in the lake." Kai nodded.

"Sounds good." Danielle turned and waved at him over her shoulder as she walked away. Kai turned around as well and ran off toward his house. He reached it within ten minutes and walked through the door. "Hello?" He called but didn't get an answer. Sighing he walked up the stairs to his room.

Corissa pulled the jacket closer to her body and glanced at Riku with a smile, he smiled back at her.

"That was clever the way you got Mao away from Kai."

"Yeah well, its not likes its hard to know what makes a girl jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"Just in case you weren't informed about this, I am a girl." His mouth dropped open in mock surprise.

"You are?! And here I thought you were just a new species, an Issa." She laughed and hugged him from the side.

"Your lucky your cute." He giggled and nodded.

"I know." They're laughter ended however when they heard heavy breathing and snarling behind them, Corissa slowly turned her head to see a giant monster standing behind them with sharp fangs and claws, its eyes were red and vacant. She pulled Riku behind her and felt her breathing quicken, quickly she glanced around her and tried to find something that she could use as a weapon. She saw a rusty old can opener lying on the ground near a trash can and flexed her hand.

"Riku run I can handle this!"

"No! I'm not letting you get killed!" She growled and pushed him out of the way as she dove for the can opener, as she grabbed it she cut her finger on some broken glass and it dripped on to the can opener. She straightened up and ran at the monster when she saw it run at Riku.

"Riku get out of the way!" She leapt into the air and thrust the can opener into its neck, it let out an inhuman screech and crumpled to the ground. She let out a deep breath and put her hand to her heart. Riku ran to her and hugged her tightly; she hissed and looked down at her burning hand. She pulled her injured hand to herself and Riku grabbed her uninjured one and they ran back to his house.

"We have to get that treated." They walked in the house and saw the lights off. "Kai come here!" The upstairs light came on and Kai rushed down the stairs in his boxers. "Kai we have to bandage her hand quickly!" Kai walked to her and pulled her hand away from her and noticed the large slice along her palm, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Riku go sit on the couch and wait for us." Kai yelled down the stairs. Corissa turned over her shoulder to look at Riku and put her two cents in.

"Riku go start on that cookie dough, I'll be down in a minute." Kai pulled out a large bandage, gauze and peroxide. Her eyes widened when she saw the peroxide. "Why do you have peroxide? My hands fine just put the band aide on and I'll go help Riku."

"We have to clean it out; I don't care what you say." She pouted and he held her hand over the sink as he poured the peroxide in it. She hissed and looked away. "How did you cut your hand?"

"On glass."

"Why were you near glass?"

"What does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"To bad, just hurry up."

"Why won't you tell me? What were you doing?" She sighed in annoyance and looked away.

"It doesn't matter, just finish my hand." He lifted a brow and set everything down on the counter and leaned back crossing his arms staring at her.

"Nope, tell me and I'll finish." She narrowed her eyes and lunged her hand out to grab the band aide but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Kai give me the band aide!" She growled as she leaned forward to try and get the band aide but couldn't reach it. She pouted and shrugged, jumping down from the counter and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Riku with the cookie dough then I'm going to watch movies and then I'll go home. I'll bandage my hand there!" She was about to walk out of the door when Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom and picked her up setting her hard on the counter. He stepped in front of her and stood there making sure she didn't move.

"Stay."

"Last time I checked I wasn't a dog."

"I might as well treat you like an animal because you're not acting like a person. Just tell me what happened and then you can go get fat on cookie dough and watch sappy movies."

"You know what? I hate you." He shrugged.

"Its all in the job, now tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No and it'll be your fault that I get tetanus! I hope you're happy!" She pushed past him and moved to the door but he grabbed her again.

"I'm getting really tired of this game." He hissed and pulled her back and made her rest her butt against the counter cabinet.

"Dido so if you'll excuse me I have some getting fat to do."

"No. Why won't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me is why! Now let me go so I can go 'get fat' as you put it."

"Just tell me I promise I'll believe you."

"Really?" She paused and nodded. "Alright. Tonight we were attacked by a giant monstrous creature and I killed it with a can opener, it crumbled in the street and we ran back here. I cut my hand diving for the can opener."

"Tell me the truth, don't make jokes." She narrowed her eyes.

"That was the truth, now fix my hand." He grabbed the band aide and wrapped her hand up. She pushed him away angrily and walked to the door. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Some friend you are." She muttered and ran down the stairs. He ran after her.

"Hey get back here!"

"Fuck you!" She hissed as she walked into the kitchen. "Alright Riku I'm done, how far are you?"

"I just put the butter in."

"Ok well turn on the mixer and I'll get the flour, sugar and the chocolate chips."

"Corissa talk to me." Kai said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No." Riku looked at them and frowned slightly.

"Are you two fighting?" Corissa smiled warmly at him.

"No we're not fighting-"

"Yes we are." She clenched her jaw.

"Kai shut up."

"Why are you two fighting?" Riku asked with a stained voice, Corissa clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Your brother is just an asshole that's why."

"I am not! You shouldn't have lied to me!"

"I didn't lie! That's the truth you asshole!" Riku covered his ears.

"Stop yelling!" They stopped and looked down at their feet.

"Sorry Riku." They mumbled.

"Kai what did she lie about?"

"How she cut her hand." She growled and went to work on the cookie dough, ignoring him. Riku looked at her.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that you two fought some giant monster and she cut her hand diving for a can opener."

"That's what did happen though." Kai opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Riku there's no such thing as a monster, maybe it was a dog or something?" Corissa slammed down the wooden spoon she had clutched in her hand and glared back at him over her shoulder.

"Kai its fine that you don't believe us but don't try and rationalize this and tell us we didn't see what we saw just to make us feel stupid! We saw what we saw, end of story!" Another ten minutes later and they had finished the cookie dough; Corissa grabbed the bowl and two spoons. She took them into the livingroom and waited for Riku to come in. She set the spoons and the bowl down on the coffee table and took off her coat and grabbed a giant goose-down blanket and threw it over the couch cushions. When she finished with that she looked over at the movies and took out about three really good ones, two comedies and one action. She put all three in the five disk DVD changer and got under the blanket, listening closer she heard the rain and thunder. She heard Riku give a short cry and then dive under the blanket with her at the crack of lighting. She laughed lightly and ruffled his hair, after a specifically horrific flash of lighting the lights dimmed. For a moment the lights went out and in a flash of lighting she saw something moving in the other side of the blanket and let out a scream which in turn made Riku scream.

"Stop screaming it's just me." The lights came back one and she saw Kai curled up with the blanket pulled over him, she glared at him.

"Get out of the blanket."

"I hate lighting you know that."

"It can't hurt you, ya big baby."

"I don't care. It still scares me." She rolled her eyes and pulled the giant t-shirt over her head and grinned at the look on Kai's face. "I thought I said that I didn't want you wearing your underwear over here."

"And I thought I said I didn't care." Riku smiled and laid his head on her shoulder as he turned on the first movie and also grabbed the cookie dough and handed her, her spoon. She smiled widely and dug in with a happy smile.

"So what movies did you pick?" Riku asked.

"Just wait." After the previews were over Rush Hour came on and Riku smiled.

"Thanks! Let me guess, Rush Hour 2 and Gone in Sixty Seconds too?" She smirked.

"You know me to well." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai dig his fingers into the cookie dough, she glared at him. "No! Use a spoon!" He grabbed the spoon out of her hand and dug into the dough, she glared at him again. "Not my spoon!" She made a grab for her spoon but he held it out of her reach, she narrowed her eyes at him and made sure Riku had a good grip on the cookie dough before she lunged at Kai and tried to reach her spoon. "Give me my spoon god damn it!" A sudden loud crack of lighting was heard over head and Kai pulled her down close, the sudden downward force jolted her and she grimaced. "Kai let go and give me my spoon!" Finally she got her spoon but realized that Kai wasn't going to let up any time soon and decided to try and move herself so she was at least a bit more comfortable. She shifted her body a bit at an angle and suddenly found herself trapped between his legs and pressed intimately against him. 'Well this isn't really more comfortable…' She thought and sighed to herself. Another craving for cookie dough came up and she tried arching her back backward to try and get a small scoop but found that angle was even more uncomfortable; she felt a deep blush spread across her face. "Riku would you mind putting some cookie dough on my spoon, I'm kinda stuck." He grabbed her spoon and put some cookie dough on it for her, she smiled and was about to eat it when Kai took it from her and ate half of it.

"Riku thanks for the dough." She glared at him and grabbed the spoon, she was about to eat the rest when she noticed that he had slobbered all over the tip of the spoon.

"You ass!" She sighed and arched her back, back again and got a swipe of dough on her finger and grinned. She happily stuck her finger in her mouth and turned her eyes to the TV, she didn't notice Kai's eyes on her watching as she sucked on her finger. She pulled her finger from her mouth and wiped it on the blanket before she tried to move back but another lighting strike and Kai's yell later told her she was stuck where she was. She sighed and decided to lie down if she wasn't going anywhere, sitting up was starting to hurt her back. She laid her head down on his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the movie."

"Get off me."

"Then let me go, you're the one clutching onto me. I just laid down so I didn't feel like I was being broken in half." He released her and pulled his arms behind his head to elevate it.

"Go lay with Riku, he looks lonely." She shrugged and was about to move when another crack of thunder and then lighting sounded over head and Kai grabbed her again. She tapped her finger against his collarbone and glared at him.

"How am I supposed to leave you alone if you won't let me go?! Its just thunder and lighting. Don't yell at me to get off you if you're the one who keeps grabbing me, now let me go!" She grabbed his hands and began trying to pry them off, he grinned when he saw her struggling to get his hands away.

"You know what on second thought I'm really warm, don't move." She glared down at him and grabbed both of his hands.

"No, move your hands! Let met up!" He brought his hands up and unhooked her bra; she stopped struggling and glared down at him as she brought her hands back to hook it again.

"Unless you want to be exposed I suggest you stop moving."

"This is just revenge because I'm wearing just my underwear, huh?"

"Pretty much." She glared at him and hooked it back up in the back and pulled away from him and laid her head on Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled at her, she smiled back at him but let out a yelp when Kai grabbed her foot.

"What?!" She growled he beckoned her with one finger she rolled her eyes but crawled over to him. "What?" He was about to say something when a giant lighting strike hit the power box outside surging the lights, they all screamed and ducked. Corissa dug her face into Kai's chest and pulled the blanket over herself. The lights went out and she sat up slightly. "Is everyone alright?"

"I will be once you get off my stomach." Kai gasped, she moved over a bit and heard him let out a big whoosh of air, she turned behind her and tried to see Riku.

"Riku are you alright?" She heard him breathing fast and moved away from Kai and toward the middle of the couch. "Riku?" She heard growling and frowned. "Riku that isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Corissa I think there's something here with us…" Her breath hitched.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something growling next to me." She gulped and reached her hand out; she found his arm and pulled.

"Come sit over here and I'll take a look."

"We can't see anything!" Riku said, Kai sat up quickly and grabbed the flash light sitting on the table in front of them. He pushed them both behind him and stood, he turned it on and pointed it to where Riku had been sitting and saw a snarling dog ready to spring at them. He gasped and backed up but fell over Corissa's shoes and landed hard on his butt, Corissa pulled Riku behind her and put her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai what is it?"

"It's a dog and I don't think its friendly, it must have come in to get away from the rain."

"What do we do?" She asked as she stood behind him and looked at the dog, she grabbed the remote and held it up like a club. "Kai?"

"I'm thinking, just give me a second." She glanced back at the dog and saw it crouch down further ready to attack them.

"Kai I hate to rush the thinking process but I don't think we have a lot of time, because I think we're about to be attacked." He pulled the blanket off the couch and threw it over the dog; the dog went into a snarling fit and began wiggling harshly trying to get out. He turned the blanket upside down and drug the struggling dog to the door and threw it out, snapping the blanket back and closing the door. She let out a deep sigh and slumped back onto the couch leaning against Riku who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kai brought the blanket back over to them and laid it over their laps and sat down next to Corissa. She patted his knee. "Quick thinking Kai."

"Thanks." The lights came back on along with the movie and Riku got up to get some popcorn. Corissa grabbed her t-shirt and threw it over her head before she sat back down and leaned back against the cushion with her hands over her face. Kai sat down next to her and moved the blanket over her lap and patted her leg. She looked at him and smiled gently and looked back at the TV to see the first movie already over, she grabbed the remote and switched it to the second movie. She glanced at the time and moved over to Kai and laid her head on his shoulder. The smell of popcorn made her straighten up and she smiled happily at Riku.

"I love you the most." She said as she dove into the popcorn, Riku smirked.

"I know." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You two are so bizarre." They shrugged, Riku glanced at Corissa.

"Why'd you put your shirt back on?"

"I don't know."

"You should take it back off I like your bra its pretty." She grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"You're the most adorable little pervert I've ever known but I guess since you like it so much I will." She pulled the shirt over her head and yawned. She leaned back and nearly fell over but Kai caught her. "Oh thank you Kai." She leaned back against him and turned up the volume.

"Get off me."

"But I'm so warm and comfortable. Nope I think I'm going to stay here a little longer." Twenty minutes later and she was sound asleep, Kai sighed and pulled the blanket up and covered her up, and leaning back he watched the rest of the movie with Riku. In the middle of the third one however he fell asleep too, leaving Riku by himself. He smiled and turned off the TV, picking up the cookie dough and the popcorn he walked into the kitchen. He stuck the cookie dough into the fridge and the popcorn he threw away. When he walked back into the livingroom to turn off the lights he saw that Corissa had switched positions and now rested her head on Kai's shoulder digging her nose into his neck, Kai had an arm slung over her lower back. They had pushed the blanket off themselves and cuddled close, Riku smiled and pulled the blanket up enough to cover at least her lower half. Just as he was about to turn off the lights the door opened and his father stepped inside.

"Riku what are you doing up?"

"I was just cleaning up a bit and then I was going to go to bed." George shifted his eyes to the couch and saw Kai and Corissa sound asleep.

"Well isn't that cute." He smiled as he stepped up and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the 'couple'. "I have to get a picture of this; Kai is going to be pissed in the morning." He laughed and took out his cell phone snapping a picture of the two.

"Corissa won't be any better; you know how she hates being teased."

"Yeah well I won't tease her, it's just so much fun to see Kai blush."

"Dad you're horrible."

"Yeah I know, Riku go to bed." Riku nodded and ran up the stairs; George pulled the blanket up higher and smiled down at them. "You two are so cute!" He said giving a slight squeak and then walking up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - We do not own Blood Plus but we do own the OC's. Enjoy and please review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Corissa lolled her head to the right and slowly opened her eyes when she smelt bacon and eggs. She brought her hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she looked at the table to see a plate of food for her. She smiled happily and made an attempt to reach it but couldn't because she felt pressure on her stomach. She took a deep breath and looked down to see Kai's nose digging into her stomach as his arms encircled her thighs, she blinked for a moment thinking it to be a dream but realized it wasn't when she felt his hot breath against her belly button and his lips moving as he mumbled something incoherent. She felt her face turning an undeniable shade of red and shook his shoulder.

"Kai wake up." She whispered as she shook him again. He tightened his grip and shook his head. "Kai!" She said as she kicked his foot, he jolted awake and fell off the couch with a dazed confused expression on his face. His eyes were barely open and his hair stuck up in every direction. She pulled the blanket up over her and grabbed the plate; Kai saw the food and frowned.

"That's mine." She looked at him like he was insane.

"Says who?"

"Me. Now give me my food."

"No go get your own." Kai growled at her.

"That is mine!" Riku came in from the kitchen with a plate in his hand; there was much more food on the plate and about three more pieces of bacon on it then on the plate she held. Corissa smiled and handed Kai the plate she had.

"Your right this is yours, that's mine." Riku handed her the plate and smiled, Kai frowned childishly.

"But that's mine." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok you only get _one _plate and that's yours." She picked up every piece of bacon and licked it. "Now you can't have it, it has my germs on it." Kai glared at her as he dove into his own food.

"Riku what time is it?" Riku looked at the clock.

"9:30." Corissa began eating a bit faster.

"After I finish I'm going to run home and then I'll meet you guys down at the park."

"Wear your bathing suit Danielle wants to go swimming after." She nodded.

"Ok." She finished within a few minutes and stood; she began walking up the stairs but was stopped when Kai called her on it.

"Where are you going?"

"To your room."

"Why?"

"To get some of my stuff so I can at least walk home."

"You took all your stuff back home with you the last time you baby sat."

"Hung out." Riku corrected, Corissa shrugged.

"Fine I'll wear something of yours." Kai jumped up and rushed after her.

"No you won't!" He yelled as he ran after her up the stairs, she quickly closed his door before he could get inside his room. "Open my door right now!"

"I only need a pair of shorts and a shirt, stop freaking out."

"You'll make them smell girly!" He heard her laugh.

"What do you think I do, bathe in perfume? I don't even use it." She rolled her eyes and opened the door when she heard him bang against it; he nearly fell into the room when his support was pulled away. She had most all of his drawers open and was shuffling through them. He glared at her.

"How about I find you something to wear?"

"No you'll pick out like the stupidest thing you own and give that to me, wouldn't want people to know I'm wearing something of yours cause they might get the wrong idea, right?" She asked as she grinned, her grin widened when she saw the blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry with your luck they'll only think you scored once." He blushed brighter.

"Hey guys what's going on?" They looked at the door and saw George standing there smiling at them.

"I'm looking for something to wear home."

"Why not wear something you've left over here?"

"Well apparently I took all my stuff home with me the last time I stayed here."

"I just washed a shirt of yours."

"Ok now I just need shorts." She shifted through his shorts drawer and found a nice pair. She pulled them up and buttoned them. Kai glared at her.

"Take those off." She laughed lightly and looked at George.

"Kai not in front of your dad." Kai blushed and glared at her.

"You're not wearing those find a different pair."

"But these look so much better on me."

"Yeah Kai you have to admit they do." George chimed in, Corissa nodded at him.

"I don't have to admit anything. Now give them back."

"But I don't want to."

"I don't care give them back."

"No, come get them."

"You're wearing them that would look kinda dirty." Corissa grinned.

"Then I guess your not getting them back until tomorrow." She looked at George. "Now George you said you washed my shirt? Do you know where it is?" He nodded.

"Yeah come on." She walked past Kai and giggled, Kai growled angrily at her. George took her down the hall to his room; she stood in the doorway as he looked through his drawers for her shirt. He found it and handed it to her; she smiled and pulled it over her head.

"Thanks George." He nodded at her; she walked down the hall toward the stairs but didn't get a change to get all the way down when Kai grabbed the back of her shorts. "Kai it's only for one day."

"But they're my favorite."

"One day." He let her go and she ran down the stairs and met Riku in the foyer. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later on today." He smiled.

"Yeah." She just opened the door when she heard stomping down the stairs; she turned around and saw Kai pulling on a shirt.

"I'm going with you." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, he quickly followed her.

"Are you _that _worried about your shorts?" She asked and crossed her arms, she stepped up her pace. She pulled some gum out of her jacket pocket and popped it in her mouth. Kai frowned at her.

"No I just wanted to walk with you." She looked away from him and closed her eyes in annoyance when she saw Mao making her way to them. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Why are you wearing Kai's pants?" She opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"I fell in them?" She tried, Mao didn't look amused. "I needed something to wear this morning."

"Why?"

"I stayed the night last night."

"Why?" She asked in an offended tone, Corissa raised a brow at the tone.

"I was baby-sitting Riku and fell asleep." She paused and grinned evilly. "Kai and I feel asleep together cuddled up nice and close in our underwear." Kai rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead and Mao's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Kai how could you?" He frowned.

"How could I what?"

"How could you cheat on me?!"

"One: nothing happened and two: we're not dating." Corissa giggled.

"Mao in case you're curious Kai is _really _comfortable and warm; he was like the perfect human pillow." Kai glared at her, Mao gasped and glared at her. She turned on her heels and stormed off. Kai looked at Corissa oddly.

"You weren't helping."

"Oh calm down I was only joking, so what if Mao thinks something is going on that isn't. It's not anything to worry about, oh no she won't talk to you any more, so sorry. Besides I needed something fun to do this early in the morning."

"You had no right to make her assume something is going on."

"I didn't make her assume anything."

"You let her think something was going on."

"Who cares, you're the one who came with me I couldn't help myself I had to make a joke." They chatted as they made it to her house; she unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I want your opinion on my bathing suit, I got a new one and I want to know which one to wear." He sighed.

"Let me guess your going to model them."

"I could just hold them up for you but if I model them I at least get your attention and a conclusive answer."

"Why do you think I care what you wear?"

"I just want your opinion." She said and walked into the back hall into her room. She put on the first one and came out to see him. "This is my bikini." She said, he looked up and nodded.

"Yup." She narrowed her eyes.

"Come on give me something better than that, honest feed back."

"You look a little fat." She looked down at herself and saw no ounce of fat at all, she glared at him.

"You suck. Fine I'll just throw something on."

"Ok." She glared at him and ran back into her room to put on her other bathing suit, the real one she wanted to wear. She pulled her shirt and shorts back on before she pulled on some shoes and walked out.

"Ok I'm done."

"Good." She rolled her eyes and quickly walked out the door, he followed her. They reached the park and saw Danielle and Riku already there, Corissa walked to Riku and hugged him and then hugged Danielle. Danielle saw her shorts and frowned.

"Why are you wearing Kai's shorts?"

"Because I jumped him last night and this was the closest thing I could reach this morning." Riku looked away from them to keep his laughter hidden; Danielle stared at her and frowned at her blank face.

"A-are you kidding? Did you seriously jump him?" Kai rolled his eyes and looked away as Corissa thought about it.

"Yeah I did, right on the couch."

"What about Riku?!"

"He watched." Danielle's mouth dropped open and she looked at Riku who was smiling at her.

"Y-you watched?!" She asked. Riku nodded.

"It was for educational purposes, I learned a lot." She turned her eyes on Kai.

"Kai! You let him watch?!" Kai shrugged.

"I had no say Corissa thought it would be good for the kid, teach him a few things you know? She figured in person visual was better than a book or a birds and the bee's talk." As Danielle stared at Kai like he was insane Corissa and Riku began laughing as hard as they could without making a sound behind Danielle but soon couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and began nearly choking as they gasped for air. Danielle frowned.

"What? Did I miss something?!" Kai soon joined in on the laughter and Danielle growled at them. "What?!"

"Nothing it's just hilarious that you actually fell for it…" Corissa choked out as she and Riku used each other for support.

"Yeah ha ha, I get it. Come on lets go for our hike now and then we can go swimming." They nodded and Corissa decided to bring something sharp along just in case another monster came at them. They hiked in fairly low conditions but when the end came near they still felt the strain of their hour long walk. They treaded back to the lake and quickly stripped into their bathing suits and dove into the water. As they came up Corissa realized that her bandage had come off her hand and she was bleeding again. She began swimming to shore to wrap her hand with something she had brought when she felt something wrap around her ankle and drag her down.

As she felt water flow over her head she gasped and began fighting for air. She felt herself panicking and began fighting harder; she finally got her head above water and gasped for air as she let out a small yelp. The others glanced in that direction and saw Corissa fighting to get herself air. Danielle dove under the water and swam over to her friend as fast as she could; she reached her in record time and opened her eyes to see what was pulling Corissa down. What she saw made her eyes go wide and she had to quickly pull her head back up before she gasped and pulled water into her lungs. She grabbed Corissa's arm and pulled as hard as she could, Corissa's head shot through the water and she gasped for air.

"Corissa are you ok?"

"Something has my foot!" She screamed and began pulling her leg as hard as she could. The pressure around her leg let up and she fell back as she yanked her leg to herself. The water shot up like a geyser and another monster shot out of it, this one looked like a giant water snake with wings. Its tail shot at her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of the water and into the air. Her mouth dropped open but she was too frightened to even scream. Danielle looked around and saw something metal glint on the shore, she ran to it and picked it up. She noticed that it was a metal letter opener as she clutched it she felt it bite into her hand and noticed that some of her blood dripped onto it from a small cut. "Danielle stab it with the metal I think metal kills these things-" She was cut off when the tail tightened around her diaphragm and she gasped.

"Ok." Danielle yelled and watched as the thing dove at her, she readied the letter opener and sliced it on the arm; it screamed and climbed high into the sky. Corissa screamed loudly when she saw that she was nearly thirty feet over the water and screamed even louder when she felt the creature begin to break up, the tail gave way and she fell toward the water at top speed. Kai's eyes widened when he saw her falling and rushed to catch her, luckily he reached her in time. Her breathing was fast and uneven and when she saw who caught her she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tight.

"Thank you Kai." She whispered and felt tears flowing down her cheeks, Kai nodded. Danielle sighed a deep sigh of relief and sat down on the bank. Riku swam past Kai and Corissa and sat next to Danielle on the bank.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, she nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know what that was."

"Corissa and I saw one last night, she killed it then."

"Is that why she knew how to kill one?"

"She was just guessing but yeah that's why." They looked out into the water and saw Corissa crying into Kai's shoulder, Kai patted her back with a sad look on his face.

"She looks really shaken up."

"Well yeah she fell almost 30 feet toward wa-" Danielle stopped her sentence and turned around quickly to see a tall blond man and a pretty blond woman in a lab coat. "Who the hell are you two?" The man stepped forward.

"You handled that monster quite well."

"Yes I know, you didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you two?"

"My name is David and this is my colleague Julia she is a doctor." Corissa pulled away from Kai and looked at them.

"Do you know what that was, what the thing last night was?"

"Yes I do." She made a hurry up motion with her hand.

"What attacked me?!"

"A Chiropteran." She stared at him angrily.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"I was attacked by something a _little _bit bigger than a bat!" She growled angrily.

"These creatures are called Chiropterans because of their need for blood, vampiric tendencies hence the bat reference. They are horrible creatures."

"Yes we assessed that. Now what are you doing here?"

"We are from an organization called the Red Shield; our mission is to kill the Chiropterans."

"Ok well thank you for finally telling us your job but what are you doing here?"

"I will answer your question if you answer one of mine." They nodded. "Did you both kill one?"

"Yes." They answered.

"One more. What did you use?"

"I used an old can opener."

"I used a letter opener."

"Did they perhaps have your blood on them either time?" They frowned and nodded.

"I think so." David smiled again.

"Would you mind if we took a small blood sample?"

"Why?" They asked and backed up a step. Julia pulled out a small blood sample kit and smiled at them.

"Please girls the test will only take a second and after we get the results we can explain everything." They thought about it for a moment before they nodded reluctantly. Julia smiled warmly to them both; she placed two tourniquets on their arms and then inserted the needles. Danielle looked away as her blood was drawn, Corissa however watched. When Julia got a sufficient amount she pulled the needles out and put band aides on the small wounds. She walked to her kit and did a few more things that the girls couldn't see and straightened. "It's accurate, they are the girls." David sighed happily.

"Wonderful! Ok come on girls." They shook their heads and stepped back.

"You said after the test you would tell us everything."

"Alright but I don't think you'll believe us."

"We've had giant monsters chasing and trying to kill us, I think whatever you say is still in the ball park of normal." Corissa mumbled and crossed her arms as she sat down.

"Alright. You two girls are reincarnations of two powerful Chiropteran hunter sisters; you must now pick up where you left off."

"I think you skipped ahead a little bit."

"No that's about it."

"_We _have to kill these things? How?!" Danielle asked in exasperation.

"Just like you have been." They all turned their heads at the new voice and saw a handsome young man carrying a cello case, as he got closer Danielle and Corissa could see his features easier. He had dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He stopped in front of Danielle and bowed deeply to her. "Hello I am Haji, I am your Chevalier." Corissa frowned and leaned over to Danielle.

"That sounds French for male escort." Danielle grinned.

"Cool." She said and smiled at him, Haji frowned.

"Chevalier means comrade and friend."

"Oh…ok." Corissa pouted slightly.

"I want a Chevalier." Julia smiled softly.

"You Corissa were much too stubborn to take one; Danielle only took Haji as hers because he saved her life."

"How does one acquire a Chevalier?" Corissa asked and looked back at Danielle who was staring at Haji.

"You turn them by offering them your blood." Julia explained.

"We have more pressing matters then to hear you complain." David snapped.

"Whoa, what crawled up your butt?!" Corissa asked and frowned at him. David sighed.

"We have to get to Russia quickly; two previous Chevalier's are heading in that direction."

"But I thought you said I didn't have one."

"You don't and Haji is Danielle's only. Two evil entities much like you had them, when they're masters perished they continued on their own."

"Why do we have to kill them?" Corissa asked.

"They are letting the Chiropterans loose, unfortunately for you two you don't get along well with them. Especially you Corissa."

"Why? What did they do to me?"

"Well Solomon always insulted you in such a polite way you could never really attack him for it and Carl just down right creeped you out by always hitting on you and saying that you two were lovers." David replied.

"Lovers?" She asked with a weird sort of frown and snarl combo.

"Yes in his mind since you hated each other you had something in common and therefore it seemed natural that you two become lovers, he tried many times to bed you but you always blew him off and often kicked him where the sun didn't shine." Julia explained with a slight smirk. "Danielle you hated Solomon for the same reason, he insulted you also but he did it in a rude manner, he also wasn't fond of Haji."

"Sounds like a jerk." Riku mumbled Corissa put an arm around his shoulders and nodded. David moved toward the bank.

"Come on girls gather your clothes and let's go."

"We're leaving right now?" Danielle asked, David nodded. "Well then I guess we'll see you two when we get back…"

"I want to take Riku with us." Riku looked at her and hugged her.

"Why separation anxiety?"

"No you're very knowledgeable of different cultures plus yeah I think a little separation anxiety…" Riku smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"Sure I'll go with you." Danielle shrugged.

"So I guess we'll just see Kai when we get back." Kai moved forward in between Corissa and Riku.

"My dad won't let you two take Riku to Russia with you." She smiled at him and grabbed Riku's hand.

"We'll see, your dad _loves _me, he'll let me take Riku." She put her clothes on and they made the trek to Kai and Riku's house. They reached it and Corissa smiled as she ran up to the door. "Hey George!" She called; he opened the door and frowned at them, when he saw the two adults he seemed greatly surprised and stared at them before he snapped out of his stupor and smiled.

"David, Julia it's been a while." David nodded.

"Yes George it has." Corissa and Danielle frowned in confusion.

"Wait you all know each other? What gives?"

"Well George, Julia and I were all soldiers in Vietnam were we first saw Chiropterans and he was also a member of the Red Shield until he had Kai." David explained and smiled back at George, Corissa and Danielle stared at George in amazement.

"You've seen Chiropterans?!"

"Yes I have. David why are you and Julia here?" He pulled Danielle and Corissa to his sides in a defensive manner when he saw Julia take out a piece of paper.

"Take a look George." He grabbed the paper and his eyes widened when he looked at the results.

"No they can't be, they're just kids!" Corissa and Danielle grunted when George put an arm around either and pulled them roughly to him. David stepped forward and motioned to Haji.

"If they weren't the real thing then Haji would know. He recognized Danielle instantly." George looked at Haji and then at Danielle and Corissa and gave them a quick squeeze before he let go.

"Alright." Danielle and Corissa frowned.

"George we'll be alright, I mean we've killed two already and didn't get hurt." He nodded.

"I know but I still get to worry, I mean your only babies." They smiled at his comment and hugged him tightly.

"We're not babies anymore but we do appreciate your concern." He hugged them and sighed.

"You're like the daughters I never had; I love you both so much I don't want you to get hurt." Corissa smiled and gave him a quick squeeze.

"We love you too but if these Chiropteran things are hurting people and we're the only ones to help then I think we should." Kai stepped up.

"Dad they want to take Riku with them to Russia! Your baby boy!" George smiled.

"Really? Well alright, yeah sure take him. He's a smart boy he can hold his own and I know neither Danielle nor Corissa would let anything happen to him." Corissa looked at Kai with a 'told you so' smirk. Kai stared at his father in disbelief.

"What?! But you made such a big deal about Corissa and Danielle going, why are you letting Riku go?!"

"Like I said I know he'll be safe, I worry about Corissa and Danielle because I know how clumsy they are. But if they're reincarnated Chiropteran hunters then once they're memories come back then they'll be flawless fighters and I won't worry." Kai crossed his arms and pouted off to the side. Corissa laughed and bumped him with her elbow.

"Kai do you want to go too?" He glared at her.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"What am I supposed to do? You're pouting like a child."

"I'm being left behind!"

"Fine come with us! I just didn't think you would want to come."

"What and miss you getting your ass kicked by those Chevalier? No chance."

"Well now you can't go."

"What? Why?!"

"I really don't think you'd be a positive aspect if you want us to _lose_. So you can't go."

"You're not the boss! I can too go!"

"Now you sound a child!"

"I don't care, I want to go!" She dug into her bag for a moment before she bit her lip.

"Well I don't see your binki, but we can pick one up for you on the way." He glared at her and then everyone else when they began chuckling.

"Very funny."

"I wouldn't have to act this way if you weren't acting like that."

"I just want to go."

"Then you can go, I never said you couldn't go."

"But you only wanted to take Riku." She pinched the bridge of her nose and then smiled when she released it.

"Kai would you like to come with us, I'm sure you can give us something."

"I can fight!"

"Yeah." Riku said Kai smiled at him.

"Thanks Riku." Riku nodded and looked back at Corissa and Danielle, when he saw Kai looking away he shook his head. Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine Kai if you're so intent on going with us go pack, take Riku with you too." David nodded.

"Yes and you girls pack also. Remember to pack warm clothes too after all we're visiting Russia. It's winter over there." Corissa stared at him.

"Cold weather?! I hate the cold!"

"Really? Well the old you loved it."

"I was insane!" Danielle giggled lightly at her friend.

"You _are _insane."

"Shut up. I don't have any warm clothes, at least not warm enough for _Russia_." George frowned.

"I can give you a parka but it will be big on you." She wanted to ask if she could use Kai's mother's parka but didn't want to bring up anything painful. George slapped his forehead. "Wait what was I thinking?! You can use Sonya's!" She smiled.

"Thank you George that would be nice." He nodded and ran into the house to get the coat, David glanced at Danielle.

"Do you have warm clothes?" She nodded.

"Yes I do." George came back out with a medium sized bright blue parka and handed it to Corissa, she smiled.

"Thank you George." He nodded.

"No problem." Kai and Riku rushed out of the house with their stuff and frowned.

"You two aren't ready?" Corissa narrowed her eyes and walked away from them. Danielle followed after her along with Haji and also David and Julia.

"Stay here we'll come back for you." David said as he followed the girls.

"Would you all mind waiting outside, my house isn't really clean?"

"That's fine." She walked inside her house and grabbed her giant suitcase and pulled almost all her clothes in the case and also her computer and Zune. She grabbed a few books, some pencils and also a few pads of paper. The last thing she grabbed was her cell phone. She lugged her suitcase outside and saw a jeep in her driveway, she frowned.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I brought it." She turned around to see a fat black man with a Popsicle in his hand smiling at her, she returned the smile.

"So we get to ride in the jeep?"

"Yes." He had a faint Jamaican accent and she smiled again.

"Cool."

"Corissa this is Lewis, he is our driver and researcher."

"Oh nice to meet you." She shook his hand and walked to the jeep, David opened the door for her and she climbed in. They drove to Danielle's house and arrived just in time to see Danielle walk out of her house with her suitcase. "Did you go ahead of us?"

"Yeah I did."

"Ok cool, now we can go back to get Kai and Riku." They nodded and Lewis drove them back to Kai and Riku's. Danielle glanced at Corissa.

"I'm glad that Riku is coming."

"Oh me too!" Corissa smiled widely and wrinkled her nose playfully.

"I'm really glad that Kai is coming too."

"Yeah me too…" Corissa responded almost dreamily. Danielle raised a brow at the change in demeanor. Seeing Corissa still in her dream-like state she decided to step out onto a limb.

"How much do you like Kai?" Corissa gave a dreamy sigh.

"A lot." The smile disappeared and she looked at Danielle sharply. "What?" She asked in an almost panicky tone. Danielle smirked.

"You like Kai." Her cheeks flared crimson and she glared at her.

"No I don't, you tricked me." Danielle giggled.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Corissa mumbled as she looked down at her hands. Danielle laughed at her.

"I won't tell I promise." Corissa looked at her.

"You promise? For real?"

"Yes for real I promise."

"Ok."

"When?" Corissa sighed and looked down at her wringing hands and smiled slightly.

"Well when I baby sat Riku last night I just couldn't help but think Kai looked _really _hot in just his boxers. He's afraid of thunder storms did you know that? That night I came over in just my underwear to annoy him, right? Well he had stolen my spoon for the cookie dough and I had leaned over him to get it back but he grabbed me when the lighting struck and even though I kept trying to get away from him in the back of my mind I really didn't want to. Falling asleep on him was like heaven, he's so warm and comfortable. He likes to cuddle more than I know he'd like to admit. His nose was digging into my stomach and his arms were wrapped around my thighs the next morning and I couldn't help but think of dirty things. It was kinda funny; my dirty thoughts were interrupted by food though." Danielle blinked.

"Dude you got it bad." Corissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess, but I know how to hide it."

"Hide what?" Corissa blushed when she heard Kai's voice and giggled sheepishly as she turned to her left and saw Kai sitting next to her.

"A beauty mark on my back, yeah a long shirt and you never see it." Kai frowned.

"You have a beauty mark on your back?" She nodded.

"See you didn't even know I had it."

"You really have a beauty mark on your back?"

"Yes I do."

"Where?" She pointed to the middle of her right love handle area.

"There."

"Huh. I never knew that."

"I take it." Riku smiled at her, she smiled back at him. "Hi Riku."

"Hi." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I must pull myself out of _this _conversation, the high level of intellectualism will just melt my brain." Riku and Corissa glared at her.

"Oh shut up Danielle." Danielle giggled and looked back at Haji.

"Haji I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Well if I'm a reincarnation and you were with my original self, how old are you?"

"142 years old." She blinked and stared at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "Damn you look good!" He raised a brow at her comment.

"Thank you." He said as though a bit unsure of how to take the comment. Corissa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What she means Haji is you look young, you only look about 20 maybe 21."

"That has to do with being a Chevalier."

"So how old are these two Chevalier's that we're chasing?"

"110. Solomon looks 20 I guess and Carl looks around 22." Corissa nodded.

"Ok." She paused. "I have another question."

"Yes?"

"If we're supposed to fight these two Chevalier and Chiropteran's then _how _are we supposed to do it? I mean do we get weapons or do we fight with whatever we can find?" Haji opened his cello case and handed Danielle a sword, Corissa almost pouted when she frowned. "Where's mine?"

"We have to get you a new one, when you died yours was destroyed."

"Well that sucks." She muttered angrily. David piped in.

"We'll go to a sword shop now and find you one."

"Does it matter _what kind _of sword we get?"

"Not really, just something sharp so you can keep cutting yourself to kill them." She bit her lower lip.

"I don't like that plan."

"You have no choice."

"Well poop." She mumbled. Riku giggled at her and hugged her slightly.

"It's ok Issa you'll get used to it."

"I don't _want _to get used to it."

"Now who's complaining?"

"I'm not throwing a fit about not being invited to go around the world, I just don't like the idea of slicing open my finger every time I have to kill a monster!" They stopped in front of a sword shop and David followed Corissa inside, he walked to the counter and smiled at the man. He pulled out a badge and looked at Corissa.

"This girl is an agent with my agency and we need to find her a suitable sword." The man looked at the badge and then peered at David suspiciously.

"Suitable sword for what, is she an assassin?"

"Of sorts." David shallowly answered, the man still looked wary but shrugged and stepped out from behind the counter.

"Well she has a small frame-" Corissa glared at him but he ignored the glare. "So I think the best kind of sword for her would be daggers or a tanto."

"Corissa what do you think?" She angled her head at all the swords on the walls.

"I want something pretty." David rolled his eyes.

"That's fine but what about length?"

"I don't know what do you suggest?"

"Did you hear what his man said?"

"He was talking?" David grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.

"Pay attention." She sighed and began glancing around the room, he yanked gently on her arm and she snapped her head back.

"What?"

"What did I just say?!"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention." The man laughed and snapped his fingers, she looked at him. "Yes?" He smiled.

"Like I was saying before, I think that a tanto or daggers are what you should look for."

"What the hell is a tanto?"

"A short sword."

"Why do I have to have a short sword?" David let out an exasperated sigh.

"You did this the last time, it weighs less. It's easier to swing." The store keeper smirked.

"Are you two related?"

"No." Corissa frowned. "Would you be considered my boss?"

"No general overseer." She nodded.

"Oh." She shrugged and looked around the store before her eyes met with one specific tanto in the corner of the room on a special display. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the sword in awe, she walked to it almost as though in a trance. David noticed her interest in one sword and walked to her; he stopped at her side and glanced back at the store owner.

"Sir what's the story with this sword? Why is it in a special case?"

"That sword is an exact replica to a mythical warrior who killed giant bat people. It's speculated that she died while killing the last of them." David smiled happily and locked eyes with Corissa who shrugged in return.

"I really like it." The store owner nodded and pulled the sword down from the display and brought it back to the counter.

"Don't you see, the reason you're drawn to that one is because it's an exact replica of the one you used against the chiropterans last time!"

"Yes that does make sense." David grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the counter and paid for the weapon. As Corissa stared at the beautiful blade she saw the column that ran down the length of the sword empty into a small dip at the tip, where the blood pooled. She frowned. "David why is there a dip here?" David looked where she was pointing to and smiled softly.

"The reason behind that is you didn't like cutting your finger and the blood kept fresh longer when it pooled there so you didn't have to have to cut yourself quite as often."

"Oh cool." She sheathed the sword and clutched it possessively as they walked to the jeep; she climbed back into the car and sat down next to Danielle.

"Is that your sword?"

"Yes it's an exact replica of my old sword, it's a tanto." Kai frowned.

"Tanto?"

"Small sword, almost like a mini just a bit bigger." Danielle grinned.

"Like you, huh?" Corissa glared at her.

"I am not a mini!"

"Who's my Chibi?" Corissa pouted angrily.

"I am."

"That's right and what does Chibi mean?"

"Little person." Kai laughed at the child like demeanor Corissa took when Danielle and she began teasing each other.

"Your like a child."

"Shut up Kai." The ride to the airport wasn't to long and before they knew it they had arrived. David handed them all passports and tickets, they boarded the plane and found out that they were riding first class instead of coach. Corissa smiled happily. "Neat!" She said and sat down in her seat, she sighed as she leaned her seat back. Danielle took her seat across the aisle from Corissa and Kai took the seat diagonal to her, Riku was in front of her. Lewis, David and Julia were toward the front of first class so they could work better. The stewardess walked down the aisle and handed them all blankets and pillows along with some food. When the stewardess got to him Kai smiled charmingly at her.

"Miss how long is this flight?" The stewardess blushed gently and smiled at the handsome boy. Corissa glared at Kai, when she saw him flirting with the stupid bimbo.

"15 hours sir." The bimbo answered, Corissa's eyes widened.

"15 hours! What the hell are we supposed to do for 15 hours?!" The stewardess frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know miss, you could watch a movie." She pointed to the small screen on the back of the seat in front of her. "It's a touch screen, there is a variety for you to pick from." Corissa touched the screen and saw a list of movies, they weren't very good movies but there were a few that she could stand watching. Surprisingly she found little Nicky, she smiled widely and plugged the headphones in and leaned her chair back. Kai glanced at her before he turned the screen on in front of him. He looked through the movies but didn't find one he wanted to watch and turned it off. He looked over and saw that Corissa was sound asleep, he got up and pulled the blanket up over her and gently lifted her head to slide the pillow underneath. Danielle smiled at him.

"Kai you're so cute."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"You have a crush on her."

"I do not I just don't want her to get cold."

"If you say so." Kai glared at her and then at Riku when he heard him snicker.

"Its ok Kai you can admit it, I like her too." Danielle frowned in confusion.

"Riku you have a crush on her too?"

"I love her like a sister." Kai smiled.

"I do too." Danielle frowned and looked at Haji.

"Really I don't believe you. Haji what do you think?"

"I believe Kai is hiding his feelings because he fears her getting hurt." Kai glared at Haji.

"What do you know; I've only known you for a few hours." He crossed his arms and looked out the window. Lewis stood and walked back to where the children were and smiled at Kai.

"If you don't like her then why is your face the shade of a tomato?" Kai glared at him.

"Go sit and eat." Lewis smirked and looked down at Corissa and saw that she was waking up; she lifted her head and looked around groggily.

"I guess I dozed off a little." She glanced at the screen and saw that the movie was half over. "Poo." She mumbled and looked down when she felt fabric shift against her skin. She glanced down and saw that someone had covered her up with a blanket. "Who put this blanket on me?" Danielle grinned.

"Kai did." She shifted her head and looked at Kai.

"You did?" He nodded.

"What's the point of you getting a cold _before _we get to Russia, where it'll be snowing? I was just thinking ahead." She smiled.

"Well thank you, I guess." Kai nodded as he looked away, she moved back slightly so she was leaning on the seat next to him and looked at the screen. "What are you watching?" It was a movie she didn't recognize.

"Disturbia." She pursed her lips for a moment before she crawled over the seat all the way and sat next to him, he looked at her when he saw her curl up at his side. "What are you doing?"

"I want to watch too."

"You have a movie on."

"Yeah but I've never seen this one." She pulled the blanket over her and looked up at him. "Want some blanket?"

"I have my own." She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie with him. Danielle, Riku and Lewis smiled and shook their heads, Haji looked unfazed. Danielle cooed at them.

"Don't they look cute together?!" She whispered to Riku, who nodded and grinned too.

"Absolutely adorable!" He said chuckling. Kai heard them and glared at them; Corissa rolled her eyes and sat straight up.

"This movie is boring." She stood and walked over to Riku and Danielle. "Hey you guys, shut up!" She growled low and glanced back at Kai. "I don't want him to know!"

"Well duh." Danielle said. "We're only teasing."

"Well your teasing could get him suspicious. Knock it off." Riku sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ok I'm sorry." He said and smiled charmingly at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you remind me too much of Kai and it scares me." Riku smiled happily.

"Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - We do not own Blood Plus but we do own the OC's. Enjoy and please review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they landed and everyone seemed relieved to be on solid ground again. David asked Lewis to take them to the train station and they rented a car. It took about another hour before they arrived to the train station. The children waited outside while the adults went inside to get the tickets, Corissa pulled the parka closer to her body.

"It's cold, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold-"

"Is it cold?" Danielle asked as she glared at her friend, Corissa glared back at her.

"I don't know you tell me." Corissa picked up a small pile of snow and shoved it down Danielle's parka, she let out a screech and began wiggling about to get the snow off her warm body.

"You little witch!" Danielle screamed as she rushed at Corissa, Corissa let out a scream and they began a repeated circle as one fled from the other.

"You two must be the Chiropteran Hunter Sisters." They blinked for a moment before settling for a frowned.

"How did you guess?"

"You two fight like my sister and I do." They glanced at one another before smiling; Danielle picked up a large snowball and crashed it down on top of Corissa's head. Corissa gasped as cold snow went down her back and into her pants.

"Shit cold!" She yelled and began dancing around trying to dislodge the cold ice. Riku rolled his eyes and looked at the side of the train.

"The Siberian Express." He said and smiled happily.

"Ok we have the tickets, let's go." Corissa stared at him.

"Why is it always a rush with you?"

"Just get on."

"Fine." The Russian woman walked to Haji just as he was about to board and kissed either of his cheeks before smiling at him. Danielle growled gently.

"Hello I am Liza." Danielle growled again.

"Whoa lady we just met you!" Riku chuckled at her and stepped forward; he got on his tippy-toes and kissed either of her cheeks.

"I'm Riku. Chill Danielle it's a greeting." Everyone else boarded the train, as Kai moved to board Corissa stepped in front of him. He frowned down at her, she smiled and stepped up on the step and kissed either of his cheeks.

"Hi." He blushed pink and frowned.

"Hi?"

"It's a greeting, Kai."

"We've already met." She smiled brightly and turned her back to him.

"It's culture, who am I to go against tradition?" He shook his head and followed her inside. Corissa looked around the train as she boarded and tried to find Danielle and Riku. She felt Kai bump into her back and glared back at him.

"What did you stop for? Get going."

"I was trying to find Danielle and Riku you ass." She muttered and moved onto the train and glanced around. "Do you see them?" Kai shook his head and they continued to walk down the hall toward the door of another car. She was stopped however by someone calling her name and throwing their arms around her. She blinked and looked up to see a blond man who appeared about 24 smiling happily and hugging her tightly. "Who the hell are you?! And how do you know my name?!" She screeched and tried to pull away from him.

"I'm your Chevalier you silly girl!" She giggled a bit at the lisp she heard but pushed him away from her.

"But I don't have a Chevalier, David and Julia told me so."

"Oh they didn't know about me because you died a few days after you sired me." He raised a brow when he looked behind her and saw a handsome boy standing next to a table looking at something in his hand. "Who is this stud?" She giggled again at his lisp but frowned.

"Wait I think I remember…N-Nathan?" He nodded happily and hugged her again.

"Do you remember _why _you sired me?"

"Because you made me laugh?" She tried she was working on broken memories. He nodded eagerly.

"The reason I made you laugh so much was because I was gay and it cracked you up to see me scare off all the cute boys." She grinned to herself.

"Yeah that sounds like me." He put an arm around her and grinned again.

"Now who is this?" She smiled and moved away from him and walked to the boy.

"This is Kai. Kai I want you to meet my Chevalier, I have one." She said excitedly. Kai smiled at him but the smile faded when he saw the look the man had on his face.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" She shrugged and smiled.

"Cool! I have a Chevalier, I'm so lucky!" She frowned in confusion. "What does a Chevalier do?"

"They protect who sired them; they are their companion and friend. It normally depends on personality, like me for instance will help you with your clothes and decision's like that and also scope out guys with you!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah!" She hugged him and pulled the door open. She saw Danielle, Haji, David, Riku, Julia and Lewis sitting around and eating. "Food!" She yelled happily, everyone looked up at her.

"Issa where have you been- who the hell is this guy?" Danielle asked as she stared at the man with his arm around her shoulders. He smiled broadly at them all but purred seductively when his eyes landed on Haji. Haji blinked a few times before he moved a bit closer to Danielle, Danielle tried to fight her laughter. "Oh he's your Chevalier." Corissa nodded.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?!" David stood and walked to her.

"Get away from him! He's with Solomon and Carl!" Corissa looked at Nathan and frowned.

"I don't think so." Nathan nodded.

"I was traveling with them to keep me company as I waited for you to come back." David growled and pulled her behind him.

"You didn't have a Chevalier!"

"But he said I sired him a few days before I died because he made me laugh." She replied back innocently and looked at Nathan. "I believe him." David growled again.

"That's a stupid reason to take up a Chevalier, they're meant to be protectors and potential lovers!" Danielle blushed and looked at Haji.

"That isn't the reason why _I _sired you, right?" She asked with a slight gulp, Haji smiled but shook his head.

"No it wasn't." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." She looked back at David. "David I don't think she knew that at the time otherwise she would have picked someone else. I really do believe that she chose Nathan because he made her laugh, that just sounds like her."

"But that is a stupid reason!"

"So?! All the things she does are stupid." Corissa glared at her sister.

"Hey!" She protested. "That's not fair!" Danielle shrugged and Nathan stepped forward.

"It's alright David I promise that I am her Chevalier, I will not let Solomon or Carl harm her in any way. I do love her." Corissa smiled.

"Awe! That's so nice!" He laughed and hugged her again. "Hungry!" She shouted and moved closer a table to get some food. She sat with Danielle and tried to grab some of Danielle's food. Danielle slapped her hand away.

"Get your own food."

"I don't know where to get it!" She whined, Nathan stood from next to her and flagged a train assistant. She smiled charmingly at him.

"Yes sir?" She asked with a flirtatious glint in her eye, Nathan grinned at her.

"Honey if I swung your way we would really have some fun but I don't so can I get some pizza and soda over here?" Corissa stared up at Nathan like he was god and waited for him to sit before she threw her arms around him.

"I love you!" She squealed and giggled, he smiled and laughed.

"Thank you." The train assistant came back out with a pizza and a coke in a glass and handed them to Corissa; she smiled happily and grabbed her first piece. Kai glanced over and saw Corissa with pizza and grinned.

"Oh no she's eating again, everyone run!" She glared at him and thought about throwing her pizza at him but decided to shove it into her mouth instead.

"You're not worth revenge…" She muttered and took a drink of her coke. He blinked in confusion before he shrugged and sat next to Riku; Nathan noticed Riku for the first time and smiled.

"Who's this cutie?" He asked as he innocently checked out Riku, Corissa shook her head.

"No, you leave him alone. You can tease and hit on Kai and Haji all you want but Riku is my baby you leave him alone." Riku heard her comment and glared at her.

"I am not a baby!"

"Fine he's my…" She paused and frowned. "He's under my care, just leave him be."

"Sure, anything you say. Kai and Haji are hotter anyway." Corissa and Danielle locked eyes and nodded absently as they continued to eat. Nathan leaned forward on his elbows and smiled flirtatiously at Haji. "So Haji what do you say wanna get a little hot and heavy later?" He asked flicking his tongue out over lips suggestively with a wink. Haji's characteristic calm and cool exterior faltered, leaving him looking absolutely disturbed and he even hid behind Danielle to get out of sight.

"Uh…that's very flattering Nathan, really but you're not really my type…" Nathan smirked and puckering his lips as he raised a brow in curiosity.

"So what kind of guy is your type?"

"Not one a-actually…I prefer women." Nathan pouted dramatically and sighed in mock sadness.

"Such a shame…strictly hypothetically but what kind of male would you date?" His face faltered again and his mouth hung open slightly. Danielle and Corissa stared at him expectedly.

"Yeah Haji what kind of guy is your type?" Corissa teased and smirked at him. Haji's face took on another uncharacteristic expression and he bit his lower lip.

"Uh…well…Kai. Kai is my type." Kai's eyes locked on Haji and he lifted a brow before moving a bit closer to the window.

"You stay over there and I'm not sharing anything with you. Ever." Corissa and Danielle laughed and Danielle puckered her lips toward Kai in a mocking manner.

"Oh come on Kai, Haji was just answering a question. It's hypothetic, it's not real. Now hypothetically what kind of guy is _your _type?"

"I don't have a type, I like girls." Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to be macho; even Haji let his manliness fall to answer a simple question. It means nothing if you answer. Here I'll say my perfect girl and then you can go." Kai stopped her with a perverted grin.

"You like girls?" She closed her eyes to block out her annoyance.

"Your missing the point of the exercise you moron. I'm attracted to guys, I'm just saying I have no problem saying _hypothetically _the kind of girl I _would _be attracted to if I were attracted to woman. Understand?!" Kai nodded. Corissa smiled and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I would say Julia. She's very pretty and smart; since she's a doctor she would be able to support me and stuff. Yeah I pick Julia." Danielle smiled and nodded.

"Good choice Issa. I agree with you, I pick Julia too." Nathan nodded also.

"I agree, if I were straight I would be all over the women traveling with us. Julia, Liza, you _and_ Danielle. You're all such hot stuff." Corissa and Danielle smiled at him.

"Why thank you." They said and Corissa looked at Kai.

"Alright Kai, your turn."

"I pick Julia too."

"Julia is a woman you idiot!" Corissa hissed and rolled her eyes. "I should have realized that this little exercise would be too much for you to comprehend. You've never really grasped simple concepts…" She sighed and shook her head; Nathan put a hand on her back and began rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"It's alright honey some people are just too simple minded to understand much of anything." She nodded and put her forehead down on the table. Kai glared at her.

"Fine I pick Haji, ok?!" Corissa lifted her head and giggled.

"Really? See that wasn't so hard." He glared at her again.

"Why are you giggling?"

"No reason." He narrowed his eyes at her fluttering voice.

"I don't like your tone. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Danielle bit her lower lip to keep in her giggles and Haji glared at her.

"What is it Danielle?" She cleared her throat with a laugh.

"Nothing." Kai stood and walked next to their table.

"Alright you two are starting to piss me off! What is so god damn funny?!" Danielle and Corissa began to laugh together.

"If you two picked each other don't you think that means you have hidden lusts for each other? Maybe you two should go to the back and let Nathan show you the ropes?" Danielle said in between giggles and glanced at Corissa who couldn't get her face from the table or her breathing controlled correctly because she was laughing much too hard. Kai and Haji glared at them both and then at Nathan when he chuckled.

"Ignore them guys, they're just teasing you. I wouldn't read too much into it." Kai nodded and went back to his table and finished eating. Haji continued to glare at both girls but also continued eating. Danielle and Corissa soon calmed down and finished their meals before Julia and David came to their tables and announced that they should go to bed. All shrugged and stood from their tables and down the hall toward the sleep car. David followed them.

"Girls you're in this room along with Riku and Haji. Nathan and Kai are in this room over here." Kai looked uneasy and Corissa rolled her eyes. When she saw David leave she grabbed her stuff and moved it into Nathan and Kai's room.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm staying in here, you looked uneasy." Kai glared at her and shook his head.

"No go stay in your room, I don't want you in my room." She stood in front of him and slowly approached him; she stopped until she was only inches away from him. He could easily feel her body heat; she raised a brow at him and smiled softly.

"I'm staying with my Chevalier, you just happen to be in the same room. Get over it." She smiled wider and kissed his cheek. "Nighty night." She said as she began to make her bed, Nathan grinned at her.

"You're so good to me." He said and chuckled as he sat back and watched her. As soon as she finished making her bed she yawned and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked as he glanced out of the door, she waved her arm but otherwise didn't acknowledge him at all. She continued down the hall and turned to corner to come back into the dining area and began chewing on her lip as she looked around the tables. She could remember that she had the necklace before but had lost it at some point since getting inside the train.

"Where is that stupid necklace?! George will kill me if I lose-" She gasped when she felt a hand on her back, she heard a quick sliding sound and glanced over her shoulder. She saw a man with long dark hair pulled into a half pony tail and blue eyes smiling at her and holding her necklace. She stared at him in confusion but her eyes widened when she felt his hand move and encircle around her waist pulling her flush against him. "U-uh…who are you?" The man's face fell and he pouted sadly at her as he put the necklace down on the table behind her.

"You don't recognize me?! Oh I'm hurt!" He smiled and brought his face closer to her own. "Maybe this will jog your memory." He said as he gently sewed his hand through her hair and locked lips with her. Her eyes widened and she grunted as she put her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. Kai walked down the hall toward the dining room and stopped in the doorway when he saw Corissa staring at another man, he watched the man pull her close to him after dramatically exclaiming how hurt he was that she didn't 'remember' him. He smiled and leaned closer to her she blinked a few times before her eyes widened when the man locked his lips with hers. She pushed against his chest and pulled her mouth away from his own.

"W-who the hell are you?!" She asked as she turned her face away when he went to kiss her again. The man dipped his head forward and began kissing her neck and under her ear.

"I'm your lover…" Her eyes widened again and she gasped gently.

"O-oh I think I know who you are now…" She pushed against him and tried to get away from his arms. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her against him again.

"I'm so pleased to hear that you finally remember me. Now kiss me again." She giggled nervously.

"Carl I don't think that we should-" He cut her off with another kiss, she turned her head and pulled back. "Get off me." She said and pushed him away. Carl pouted for a moment before he smiled gently when another man stepped out and smiled politely at her. He had ruffled blond hair and pretty green eyes.

"Well Corissa we meet again." She frowned and glanced around.

"Are we being filmed or something? That sounds like something from a movie."

"No, no movie. I'm so glad that we get to meet again, I've missed that smell of yours." She raised a brow at him and absently swatted at Carl when he came closer to her.

"What smell?"

"That fragrance of some sort of plant."

"You mean the smell of roses?"

"Is that what that putrid smell is?" She raised a brow and glared at him.

"Putrid? Roses smell beautiful!"

"How can something smell like a sight?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get analytical on me you ass!" She growled and moved away from them and sat down on the bench like seat of he tables. "Solomon what are you two doing on this train? Are you planning on killing my sister and I?" Kai's eyes widened when he heard her speak. She acted casual with the idea of death or being killed, she was so different all of a sudden and it scared him.

"We have not come to kill you my dear. Carl heard of your reincarnation and wished to see you." Carl stepped forward and smiled at her.

"You taste exactly the same." He said as he licked his lips, she frowned at him and nodded.

"Ok. Is that all you came here for?"

"Carl?" Solomon asked shifting his eyes to his partner; Carl smiled and gave her a quick kiss to the lips which she wipes off the moment his back was to her. Solomon locked eyes with her and smiled at her. "Until the next time we meet, hopefully then you'll smell better." He kissed the air at her and pushed Carl out of the car and off the train. Her hand clenched tightly and she glared at the spot they just stood at.

"Good to see you too." She muttered with false happiness before she growled and punched the table. She wiped at her mouth vigorously and shuddered to herself. "Gross." She turned around and gasped when she saw Kai standing in the doorway. "Kai! U-uh what are you doing standing there?"

"I followed you to see what you were up to. I didn't expect to see you kissing someone." She frowned lightly and clenched her hands tightly.

"I wasn't kissing him, he kissed me. I tried to push him away but-" Kai shook his head and walked to her. He stood directly in front of her and picked up the necklace that lay on the table behind her.

"My dad gave you this when your parents died, huh?" She nodded and quickly grabbed it; she held it close to her heart and smiled softly. Her smiled faded when he spoke again. "You dishonor his thoughts of love by losing it and then kissing someone else?" She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head level with his own; she stared at him for a moment before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened when he felt her lips against his.

"_That _was kissing someone…" She mumbled against his lips and only pulled back far enough to lock eyes with him. He stared at her dumbfounded and didn't notice her move past him and down the hall with the necklace in her hand. "If you stand there all night you might just freeze that way." That snapped him out of his stupor and he followed after her.

"W-what was that for?" She glanced back at him and smirked.

"What was what for?" He stared at her back in confusion and surprise.

"Why did you kiss me?" She looked at him over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know…you pissed me off by saying that _I _kissed Carl and I guess I wanted to show you the difference, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He nodded and watched her turn the corner into their room. Nathan saw Kai's dazed expression as he entered the room and frowned.

"What happened to you?" Kai only glanced at him once before he sat down on his own bed; Corissa laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. When Kai was sure that she was asleep he turned to Nathan.

"She kissed me." Nathan picked his head up from the book he was reading and frowned at him.

"Who kissed you?"

"Corissa did." Nathan glanced at Corissa and then back at Kai.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Kai replied in exasperation. He had no idea why she would kiss him, she had said it was to prove a point but he wasn't sure that was the entire reason. Did she like him? "I'm going to bed too." Nathan pouted for a moment.

"Fine leave me all alone." He mumbled before his frown disappeared and he returned to his book. A few moments later he looked at the door when he heard it open, the boy that Corissa told him to leave alone stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Do you need something?" He asked remembering that the kid was off limits to his teasing, even if he was utterly adorable.

"Danielle keeps muttering in her sleep and waking me up." He looked over and saw Corissa nearly pressing herself against the wall and walked to her bed, he laid himself down in the empty area and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep with Corissa instead." Nathan nodded.

"Go right ahead." He mumbled and went back to his book. He glanced up a few minutes later and saw the kid already sound asleep and his nose digging into her back and smiled. Corissa mumbled something incoherent and turned over and wrapped her arms around Riku before she returned to her earlier sleep pattern. He glanced over to Kai as well and saw that he was also sound asleep, he sighed as he continued to read.

The next morning David came in and woke them all up, he brought them into the main car and set them all down as he pulled a big bag onto the counter. Both girls frowned at the excited look he adorned and almost cringed at the creepy way his mouth smiled. They had never seen David excited before and it was sort of creepy. They looked up at David in question and saw him holding an old photograph in his hand with that same weird smile.

"Come look at this picture, I think you'll find it interesting." They sat on either side of him and glanced at the picture. They instantly noticed themselves but frowned at the little boy standing between them.

"Who's that?" Corissa asked as she took the photo from David's hand and turns it over. Her eyes widened when she saw the date. 1865. 142 years prior, suddenly she realized that it was Haji as a little kid. She looked up at Haji and frowned. "It's Haji? But he looks so young…he doesn't even look like he's a teen yet."

"He's not, he's only 12. This photo was taken within the first year that you met him." From the bag he pulled out two leather bound journals and handed them to Corissa and Danielle. They frowned and looked down at the book in hand; it had their name written on it in lovely calligraphy.

"What are these?"

"Your journals." They frowned again.

"Journals?"

"Yup. Go ahead and read them. I think you'll like them, they'll help you figure out what you were like back then and also help unlock memories." Danielle took hers and began to flip through the old pages but stopped when a few passages caught her eye, they were about when Haji first arrived.

Dear Journal,

My sister and I were playing in the courtyard when Joel brought a young boy up the court steps to meet us. He seemed very dreary for a boy at such an age. Joel said he had come to be my friend while my sister was away for her abroad training. I attempted to become friends with him by ordering that he go get the ball that had rolled away but he just turned his head and refused. He walked back into the mansion with Joel and Corissa laughed at my expense as she went to retrieve the ball. How dare that little troll refuse to do as I say!

Dear Journal,

Haji still refuses to be my friend! He ignores every command I give him! He doesn't want to get me flowers and even has the audacity to mock a tomato and flee when I ask him to help me undress for a bath! I'm beginning to think that Joel was playing a cruel prank on me when he told me that Haji had come to be my friend. The only thing he wants to do is stare out into nothingness or out a window. How am I supposed to get any sort of exercise if all he does is sit there?! I swear he's doing this purposely to get on my nerves! Just a little bit ago the brat said "no" to me when I told him to fetch me a different colored rose, the one he picked was pink not red! After he refused he also had the gall to tell me to "get it yourself, if you want it so badly", the nerve! I don't know what else to do to get him to be my friend…

Danielle could feel her loneliness as she read the last line. She must have missed her sister terribly. She also couldn't help but notice that she was sort of a bitch to Haji. She decided to read a few more passages to see if her attitude improved.

Dear Journal,

Joel isn't taking me seriously when I tell him that Haji is refusing to be my friend. He claims that it's impossible because he sees Haji with me all the time. I told him the only reason he sees him with me is I make him sit with me while I do my chores, like the other day I told him to tend to the sheep while I picked flowers. Joel then told me to stop ordering Haji around and that I should show him kindness and compassion. I didn't know I hadn't been. He should have realized that I cared about the boy enough to order him around. What else does this kid want? I tried the suggestion by showing Haji how to play the cello. At first he didn't want to learn but soon warmed up to it. After that we became fast friends!

Danielle skipped ahead a bit, completely bored by the lovey dovey way she had written about them over the next few years. A certain passage caught her eye and she read it.

Dear Journal,

Today Haji took me out on the boat to drift on the lake; it's beautiful this time of year. I've noticed how much Haji has changed over the years he's been with me. He's gotten taller, much more handsome and older but I haven't changed at all. I wonder why that is. After we drifted to the other side of the lake we got out and had a picnic. I stood after I finished eating to stretch my legs and walked to the edge of the cliff to watch the wind slice through the trees when I saw some beautiful lilies. I began to climb down to retrieve them for Joel but Haji stopped me.

I asked him to get them and he tried to but he lost his footing and fell down the Cliffside. I rushed to him as fast as I could and saw his blood leaking from his head. I remembered Joel had once told Haji that I required blood to survive and I sliced my hand open with Haji's pocket knife. I thought that maybe if I gave him some of my blood he might live just as I do. I sucked the blood into my mouth and put my lips to his, pushing my blood into his mouth using my tongue.

I pulled away from him when he began to convulsing and coughing. I watched him in horror as he continued to shake and gasp for breath. Finally he stopped moving again and I put my ear to his heart. I couldn't hear his heart any more and began to cry for him. I ran back to the mansion but it was on fire. You were the only thing that survived, for that I cherish you always.

Dear Journal,

I thought I had lost Haji forever back the other day but when I turned to leave the ruins of Joel's mansion I saw him standing behind me. I was so relieved that I ran to him and hugged him tightly to me, at first he seemed surprised and embarrassed but he soon embraced me back. I pulled my head back to look up at his face and lifted myself onto the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his once again, this time however it wasn't to save his life. Joel had once told me that if I find a boy I like I should press my lips to his to let him know, so that's what I did to Haji. I had missed him so much that I hadn't realized how much I liked him until I saw him again. I pulled my face back from his and asked him to come with me to find my sister. I had to warn her that the mansion had burned down and we had to find a new home. He readily agreed and we soon set out to find her.

Danielle blushed slightly at the passage and glanced up at Haji, he was watching her with a curious expression on his face.

"What did it say?"

"It was talking about how we met." He smiled gently.

"I remember that day; I also remember the day you asked me to come with you to find your sister. I remember everything."

"Haji what did you do once I was gone?"

"I found the Red Shield and they housed me until your reincarnation came back." Corissa glanced at them before she looked back at her journal.

Dear Journal,

I've been away from my sister for a while now and I'm getting bored. I wonder how that boy is doing…he's probably older by now I guess. They didn't seem to be getting along the last time I was there. I've been training none stop since I got here and I'm tired of it, its just train train train…it's annoying. After my training today though I took a little walk and came across a man actually hitting on another _man, _it was weird but funny too. The other man ran away and I approached the weird guy, he looked at me oddly when I introduced myself but smiled when I commented on his trying to pick that guy up. He told me his name is Nathan and I think that I might like to have him as a friend, having him around would be very fun.

Dear Journal,

Today I talked to Nathan again and asked him to be my friend; he seemed curious of the idea and agreed even though I'm a girl. He said I had the spunk of a boy and he liked that, I asked him to spar with me and he reluctantly agreed. We spared for a few hours and I finally beat him. He said I was good for a girl and I ignored the comment because I knew that he meant it as a compliment. I want to ask him to come out with me tomorrow but I don't want him to take it the wrong way…I want him just as a friend. I went ahead and asked him and he said he would love to spend the day with me and I suggested we go ice skating because I saw it in the square when I arrived and he again agreed.

We spent most of the day ice skating and having fun but toward the end of our outing I noticed he had fallen on the ice and skated over to see what the problem was. When I was upon him I saw that there was a large gash in his neck and he was bleeding badly. I was startled and looked around to see if there was anyone to help but when I noticed that there was no one I began to panic and cry. I didn't know what to do and in my attempt to help him I cut myself on my palm. In my desperation to save him I got some of my blood into his mouth and he began to convulse and shake. I panicked further and laid my body over his and began to cry uncontrollably, screaming that I was sorry.

I laid like that for over a few hours until I felt his heartbeat come back and I lifted my head. I stared down into his face for what felt like days in both shock and fear. He smiled softly at me and I couldn't even tell you the feelings I had after that. I moved away from him when he started to sit up and stood with my back to him, I didn't want him to know I had been crying. I didn't want him to think less of me. I remember he had stood behind me and asked me to turn around; I refused at first but did as he asked when he insisted harder. The minute I turned around to face him I found that I was pulled against him in an embrace, I was confused by the display of affection and questioned him on it.

He told me that he had been touched by my obvious heartache over his injury and wanted to remain my friend for the rest of his life. I fought off the urge to cry over his beautiful words but when he said that he wanted to know how I felt about his affection I did cry. He only hugged me again and we left to go back to my training grounds.

Dear Journal,

It's been a few weeks now since I've become friends with Nathan and it's better than I ever thought it would be. Today I was approached by a very disgusting boy and Nathan defended me by telling the boy I only went after physically appealing males, which in his case he wasn't. I laughed for hours about the blunt insult and felt my feelings for Nathan grow even more. I love him dearly and would do anything to protect him; I also hope he feels the same way in return.

Dear Journal,

I finally got to come back to the mansion but I found that it was in ruins from what seemed like a fire. My fear shot up when I didn't find my sister, Nathan assured me that she was fine and we set out to look for her. It took us a couple of months to actually find her but we finally found her and also some odd man. He was _very _handsome and I was curious how my sister came about him. I was shocked greatly when she told me that it was Haji. He almost seemed annoyed that I was surprised it was him and I defended myself by exclaiming that I had meet him when he was very young and had grown very much since I last saw him. He played off the explanation and even seemed to ignore me for a while. I found this very rude and was about to yell at him for it but Nathan defended me against Haji and we continued on our way.

As we traveled we came across the Red Shield where Joel worked for and they set us up with a few sword masters to train in swordplay. We took to it fast and soon mastered the art of swordplay. After we mastered it we were blindsided with the true intentions of the Red Shield, they wanted us to kill Chiropterans. They had trained us and manipulated us to kill these creatures! Well needless to say Danielle and I were very angered by this but we reluctantly agreed. And so starts our new journey as Chiropteran Warriors as the Red Shield calls us.

Dear Journal,

We killed our first Chiropterans today and even though I said I didn't really want to do it before it was really fun…I enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Although the sight of blood wasn't exactly the nicest thing I still enjoyed myself. Nathan has been gone for a few days and I miss him very much. But I am glad that I have Danielle and Haji to keep me company, although she isn't much company when she spends most of her time with Haji. I think she is in love with him but she won't admit it. I can't wait until Nathan gets back but I will be patient. I hear from a few people that it will snow tomorrow, I can't wait! I'm going to go out and play in it and make snow men and throw snowballs at Danielle and Haji.

Corissa skipped ahead a few pages when she saw that most of the passages were pointless but she stopped at the last page and read the last passage, it was kind of sad.

Dear Journal,

We've been fighting all day and Danielle and I needed a little break from all the killing. We got to the park a little before sunset and stayed there well after the sun went down. We got back into the Red Shield after dark and were surprised to see it empty, that was until we saw a Chiropteran with its mouth wide open and a half chewed Red Shield agent in its jaws. Fear began to pump through me when I realized I didn't have my trusty tanto with me. Danielle and I ran from it but were cut off by another one. I worked through my fear and kicked it as hard as I could in the chest and ran when it fell.

We rounded a corner and at the time I didn't know that Danielle was hurt but when we ran into a room she collapsed and I saw that her side was ripped open. I helped her up and knocked out the window, we rushed out and I called for Haji. He came running when he heard my voice and I passed Danielle off to him. I watched a multitude of emotions flash over his face and turned my head away in pain. My sister was lying on the ground bleeding helplessly and I couldn't do anything to help her, giving her my blood wouldn't help, David told me that once when she was hurt and I offered it.

I looked back over to see Danielle perched in Haji's lap with her head buried in his shoulder; the look on Haji's face didn't help put my nerves at ease. He was almost grimacing in pain as he held her, my eyes began to well up with tears when I saw some fall down her cheeks as she smiled softly. "I love you both, I'm sorry I couldn't be of better help to you Issa, I promise to help you if I make it but I-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before her injures became too great for her body and she died. I couldn't stand to see my sister like that or see Haji's tear streaked face as he held her close and cried for her.

With a blinding rage I grabbed her sword and rushed into the building. I wanted revenge nothing more; I wanted to kill the vile monster who did this to my sister. My sister was dead and someone was going to pay! I came upon one and easily ran it through but I didn't see another one as it came up behind me and gasped when I felt its claws give a long sweep down my back. Now if you're reading this you must be thinking "How can she give such detail to an account if she's so injured?" well I tried to push through my pain and write this. After I got attacked from behind I swept my sword in a semi-circle and killed the one behind me. But the weight of my sister's sword was much more then mine and I couldn't hold it up anymore. I didn't see anymore in my immediate area and fled back to my room. My movements were slow and I could feel my blood dripping onto the floor behind me.

I reached my room and locked the door behind me; I looked around my room trying to find my tanto and then remembered that David had taken it to get cleaned. I was running out of time, I waited for a few minutes but didn't hear anything outside my door. I waited for another few hours but still didn't hear anything and finally I checked outside and found that they had all left. I walked outside to see if Haji was still there and found him with a shovel in his hand standing over a newly filled in grave. I got his attention and we went back inside, he bandaged my back but said that my injuries were just as bad as my sisters and didn't think I would live for very longer. I have to say he's probably right, my back hurts like hell right now and the room is kind of cold and dark.

I feel bad for Haji, he misses my sister terribly and I can't even think about her without feeling a tick in my heart, it hurts way too much. I've been spending my last few hours with Haji, reminiscing and chatting. It's nice to be able to talk to him freely but I'm beginning to think that it won't be able to for much longer, my vision is getting blurry and it's getting harder to hold the pen. I'll resume my chatting when I feel better.

Corissa closed the journal and looked up at Haji and Danielle; Danielle had almost the same face she had. She had just read the last few words of her former self and she almost felt dead too. It was weird to read.

"Dani what was the last passage in yours?"

"Oh just useless prattle, why?"

"Mine was when you died and also I think when I died." Danielle frowned at her.

"How could you write about how you died?"

"Well I didn't write, _I died_ but I could tell I was _dying_. Haji was there, ask him." They looked at Haji and he nodded.

"You both died in my arms." They frowned together.

"Both?" They asked in unison. He nodded.

"Danielle you died in my arms outside of the mansion and I buried your body there, Corissa came rushing out a few minutes later with large gash marks down her back. We went back inside and I bandaged her wounds as she wrote in her journal. You both seemed to make that routine. I could tell that she was beginning to slip away because her hand started to shake and she set the pen down. She turned around and hugged me in thanks for taking care of you and also for helping her and that's when she slipped away too. I buried her next to you." Corissa looked at David and frowned.

"David these were written in 1865, right?"

"Around there yes."

"Why is your name in it? And who's Joel?"

"My father and grandfather were named David, it's a family name. Joel is the head man of Red Shield."

"Oh. In here it talks about how I met Nathan." Nathan smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I remember that, you had approached me because I was hitting on another man and it _amused_ you. You were so cute; I remember taking a liking to you right away."

"It also talks about when I made you my Chevalier."

"Really? If I remember correctly we were ice skating and I got a bad gash in my neck. You cried for me and I somehow got some of your blood in my mouth and I swallowed it. I remember feeling revived and you tried to pass off your tears as nothing. You turned your back to me and stubbornly kept it to me until I made you turn around and when you did I hugged you. Professing that I wanted to be your friend for the rest of my life." She nodded and leaned against him.

"Exactly." She frowned and looked up at him. "How did you find out that I died?"

"Haji told me the next day when I came back from my trip. I was so heartbroken I cried for days before I wandered off and met up with Solomon and Carl. They assured me that you would come back in reincarnated form but that I had to wait for almost a hundred years so I stayed with them. And here I've found you again; I'm not letting you die this time!" He said and hugged her tightly, she squeaked before she smiled.

"I hope not, I don't really want to die…" Kai rolled his eyes and took her journal from her hand and flipped through it.

"How do we even know that this was really written by her?" Corissa glared at him and grabbed the journal back.

"I know me and this sounds like me, the grammar is much more proper and stuff but it's me." Corissa shrugged out of Nathan's arms and moved over his lap to get out of the table, she stood next to her table and motioned for Haji to follow her. "Haji will you come with me I want to ask you something?" He shrugged and followed her a few feet away from prying ears.

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with my sister?" He stared at her for a moment with a blush on his cheeks before he shook his head.

"No…"

"_Were_ you in love with my sister?" He sighed before he nodded his head.

"I was."

"Was? So you don't have any lingering feelings for her, seeing her again now doesn't trigger dormant feelings at all?"

"Any feelings I do or do not have for Danielle need to remain hidden so she isn't distracted while fighting." Corissa chuckled softly.

"That's a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we do own the OC's... Sorry we haven't updated in a while but here ya go! A side note: CORISSA IS NOT CAMPING RETARDED!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! so we know to keep this story going!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night descended on the train quickly and covered everything in blackness, leaving a sinister feel in its wake. The day hadn't been anything to brag about, nothing interesting except the journals happened and even those were sadly a let down, their former selves did nothing but babble really and they hadn't really learned anything. The chiropteran party now sat in the dinner car quietly staring out the window as David, Lewis, and Julia worked some things out among themselves. Danielle laid her head down on the table and sighed in annoyance and stared out the window, her head shot up when she heard a far off noise.

"What's the matter Danielle?" Haji asked as he looked down at her, she only caught his eye for a moment before she quickly grabbed her sword and rushed down the hall; Corissa gave a quick squeak and grabbed her tanto before taking off down the hall after her sister.

"Danielle slow down! What's doing on?"

"Two Chiropteran!" She opened the next car's door and cautiously looked around.

"Where?" Corissa demanded as she halted to a stop behind her sister, glancing around the room for anything that moved. Their bodies went stiff when they heard the door behind them open, the grips on their swords tightened as they turned very slowly over their shoulders to check. They let out sighs of relief when they saw Haji and Nathan standing behind them in the doorway, the relief faded when they heard loud crashing from the cargo car. Taking a deep breath to steady their racing hearts both girls cautiously moved toward the door, Danielle pulled it open and walked inside holding her sword like a baseball bat, her eyes darting around the room. Corissa came up behind her holding her tanto loosely in her right hand staring around the large car in wonder; if the Chiropterans were in there they were hiding and hiding well. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you heard Chiropterans?"

"We both heard crashing and banging around coming from in here, it sounded much too big to be a rat." Haji touched her shoulder and her body tensed up again before it relaxed and she put her sword down to her side.

"Perhaps it was more then one rat?" Nathan tried and gave a sheepish chuckle, trying to calm Danielle down. She seemed rather on edge, more so than normal when they dealt with one.

"No it was a Chiropteran, I know it!" Even before she could raise her sword again she was struck on her blind side, flying clear across the car. Corissa let out a yelp of surprise and quickly raised her tanto and glanced around the inky black shadows, hoping to catch movement. Danielle got to her feet snarling expletives and rushed back to her sister's side. "We have to get it into the light; we can't fight it in here." She whispered as she moved toward the door and rushed out. Corissa followed her sister and heard their chevalier following them along with the Chiropteran. They stopped in the empty car and turned sharply to stare at the door and glared at the door, Nathan and Haji rushed through and quickly stood behind the sisters readying themselves for a fight. Before they could even swing the sword Riku, Kai and David appeared in the doorway behind Nathan and Haji, eyes wide.

"A Chiropteran!" Riku and Kai spoke in chorus and David growled and drew his gun out.

"No! We got it!" Danielle screamed and sliced its finger off when it came at her, Nathan ushered the rest of the group out into the dinner car and closed the door. Corissa circled around the Chiropterans back and stabbed it in its spine, it cried out in pain and swatted at her with its large claw batting her away. She hit the wall with a loud thud and grunted as she grabbed her head.

"Fuck that hurt…" She muttered as she slowly got to her feet, quickly making her way toward the Chiropteran again but again it swatted her away. "Son of a bitch!" She hissed and held up her tanto just as she stood back up, stabbing the Chiropteran in its hand. It howled in pain and shot toward her with an angry determination to kill her but she did a half back hand spring before it reached her and evaded it all the while kicking it in the chin as she passed. Nathan caught her and helped her to her feet, glancing at the Chiropteran.

"Can you kill it?" She nodded and eyed the door behind it, it opened up to an open flat.

"Get it outside." She muttered as she took off past it toward the door, ducking to avoid its claws. Danielle followed suit and they lured the Chiropteran out onto the flat where all the equipment was stored and faced it, the Chiropteran hissed and showed off its large pointed teeth inside a mangled maw, giving the girls a good idea what it was thinking. The cold shock managed to shock them into action and quickly sliced into their hands bringing both swords down on the Chiropterans head, slicing it cleaning in half and watching the dust gently float away in the wind. Corissa smiled and giggled with her sister, her eyes grew big in surprise and she quickly thrust her tanto behind her getting the seconds Chiropteran in the gut and turning it to dust as well. Danielle sighed and put her sword in its sheath, yawning from the exertion.

"I'm going back inside to get warm and hot chocolate." She added with an easy smile, just as she reached the door Riku rushed out and hugged her, she giggled and hugged him. "Hey Riku."

"You guys killed them! That was so cool!" Corissa grinned and brushed her shoulder off mockingly.

"No problem." She said with a giggle, Riku ran to her and was just about to hug her when his foot slipped on some ice and blood on the deck. The world around them seemed to slow as he fell toward the ground and she reached her hand out to him, her arms had just wrapped around him when the world sped up to normal pace and they were falling toward the ground rapidly. She turned her body a half second before impact to earn herself the brunt of the fall and squeezed her eyes closed as they slide down the snowy bank, only when they were stopped did she open her eyes. "Riku? Are you hurt?" She opened her arms only enough to see him looking up at her. "Good." She said in a sigh and glanced up to see the train already out of sight. "Just great." She muttered angrily. Riku pulled back from her and sat up.

"Corissa are you hurt?" She stared at him for a moment before she gave an absent shake of the head and got to her feet as well; she glanced at their slide path and frowned in dismay.

"We slide a good 50 feet before we stopped some momentum…" She glanced around and pouted in anger. "This is just great! I get finished killing a Chiropteran and we get thrown off the train." She crossed her arms over her chest to try and lock in some heat. "What do you think? Should we stay here and wait or go find some shelter?" Riku looked up just as snow began to sprinkle on them and took a few steps forward.

"I think it would be safer to get some shelter, it might turn into a blizzard for all we know." She nodded in agreement and followed closely behind him. Much to her annoyance the land was mostly flat terrain, hardly anything to hide in or under even. She growled in aggravation.

"This is pointless!" She grumbled to herself, and was about to say something else when Riku let out a squeal of happiness and grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"A cave! We can hide in there!" He drug her along into the shallow cave and pushed her toward the back, she sat on the floor and looked around.

"Well we have something to keep the snow off our heads but how are we supposed to stay warm? This coat can only do so much…" Riku rolled his eyes and stood, she grabbed his wrist when he moved toward the mouth. "Where are you going? I'm not getting separated from you."

"I was going to get some firewood." Her grip loosened on his wrist and she reluctantly let him go watching him like a hawk. He returned minutes later with slightly damp twigs and sticks throwing them into a pile, she stared at the pile in confusion.

"It didn't do anything. Where's the fire?" Riku rolled his eyes again and brought a lighter from his pocket, throwing a few leaves and moss in the middle to ignite a small blaze. Corissa smiled happily. "My little woodsman!" She teased with a giggle and patted the area next to her, he sat at her side and this time welcomed the arm that she slung around his shoulders. She leaned against him slightly and sighed.

"What?" Riku asked and he looked at her, her expression was hard to read.

"I was just wondering how long it will take them to find us. Should we got to Russia the rest of the way and meet them there or should we wait for them here?" She glanced at him as if looking at him for the answer.

"I don't know, I think we should try and find better shelter though…" Corissa pulled her arm from around him and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just checking outside, see if I see anything." She slowly walked to the mouth of the small cave and poked her head out; her eyes grew wide when she saw Solomon and Carl staring down at the slide patter in the snow and shoved her head back inside the cave. "Riku, Solomon and Carl have found us." She said in a hushed tone and grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet, once more she poked her head out and saw Solomon and Carl staring at the train tracks in wonder and pushed Riku out. "Stick close to the wall; do not let them see you." Riku took a hard turn almost behind the cave and clearly out of the rogue Chevalier's sights, Corissa sighed in relief and took out after Riku, she nearly collapsed with panic when Carl turned his head toward her but luckily he didn't see her and she rushed past Riku into the powdered forest. Riku took off after her and they continued with a sprint hoping to get as far away from the Chevalier as possible. They slowed to a walk and watched the forest around them, their bodies on edge. Strange noises shot to their ears and Riku grabbed her hand tightly, keeping her close to his side. With her free hand she shoved her sheath into her belt and kept her tanto extended in front of her ready for any sort of danger.

"Now what?" Riku asked and cautiously glanced around the creepy forest, careful of any odd sounds. Corissa let out a deep breath and shrugged on shoulder.

"I have no idea-" She paused and stood rigid as she looked around, her body going into instant battle mode.

"What-"

"Shh." She demanded in a harsh whisper and whirled in a circle pointing the tip of her sword in the face of a handsome boy only a little older than herself. She was so surprised that she nearly dropped her sword but regained her composure and put it away with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought-" She stopped herself and smiled instead. "I'm sorry." The boy returned her smile with a dashing one of his own.

"No problem..." He paused and glanced at their appearance. "Uh…why are you both standing out in the middle of the forest? Are you running away together?" Corissa frowned but chuckled when she remembered that Riku had grasped her hand when they had first entered the forest.

"No Riku is like my younger brother he got frightened and this was his way of keeping me close to his side." She gently tugged on her hand giving Riku the hint that she wanted it back but Riku wouldn't let it go, she tugged harder but he still wouldn't release his grasp. "Riku let go." She demanded and yanked on her hand, finally his grip was gone. The boy gave a quick nod and smiled again.

"You both must be freezing would you like to come to my home to warm up?" Corissa nodded quickly.

"Yes thank you."

Danielle and Nathan sat at the dinner table with David and Julia glaring out of the window, David glanced up from his computer and sighed as he closed it.

"Stop acting like children." This time the very heated glare was directed at him, Julia cleared her throat.

"Please you two don't be like this, we'll find them. They couldn't have gotten far." Danielle rolled her eyes and quickly stood from the table and walked down the hall into the sleeping quarters throwing herself angrily on her bed.

"God dammit!" She screamed into her pillow and growled.

"What do you say about you and me going to look for them?" Her head shot up to see Kai leaning against her doorframe, Nathan stood behind him looking serious with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Kai I don't think-"

"That's my little brother out there! I can't let him get hurt!" Danielle frowned.

"My sister is more than capable of taking care of Riku, they won't get hurt I'm just worried about them getting lost or kidnapped by Solomon or Carl." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You mean the freak she kissed last night?"

"No the freak whose so obsessed with her former self that he convinced himself that they were romantically involved even when it was clear they weren't." Kai cut eye contact and looked down at his shoes. Nathan took a step forward.

"I'm worried about them also. I know that Corissa is a good fighter but I'm worried that with Riku to worry about she might be hindered a bit. I think we should go and try and find her." Danielle exhaled and nodded.

"Alright, we'll go and look for them when Julia, David and Lewis are all asleep." Nathan nodded and smiled as he turned around and went into his room to finish his book.

Corissa ruffled her hair with the towel and sighed in annoyance.

"Ok Riku your turn." Riku nodded and walked into the bathroom to take his shower too. Corissa grinned sheepishly at the boy. "I'm sorry to be such a pain." She confessed, the boy smiled at her.

"You're not a pain, who knew you two wouldn't see that huge puddle and fall in it?" She threw him a dry look.

'Why did he have to remind me of my embarrassing moment?' She thought and sighed.

"Yeah who knew?" He chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." He stood and went into the kitchen, giving her time to take in his appearance. He wore a heavy cloak that came over his head in a deep hood that hid most of his face to her when she first met him but once they went inside he took his hood down and she was able to see the rest of his face. He was very pale, meaning he didn't get a lot of sun which explained the cloaks purpose (she guessed to keep the sun from reaching him while he was outside) and his hair was obsidian a nice contrast to his fair skin and hung heavily over his left eye leaving only one visible to her. His eyes were what really drew him to her; they were a bright sea-green, an easy window into his thoughts and soul. "My name is Moses." He muttered, she blinked.

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Moses." She smiled.

"Corissa." She responded and frowned when he set a bowl of hot soup in front of her. "What's this?"

"You fell in a puddle; soup helps warm your insides. I wouldn't want you two catching colds." She took the spoon he offered and dug into the chicken noodle soup with a hungry fervor, devouring most of it in only a few bites.

"Oh it's delicious!" She exclaimed and picked up her eating pace, she slowly when she noticed she must look like a pig and glanced up at him. "Your eyes are a very pretty shade of green." He blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and looked away bashfully, she noticed said eyes take on a serious undertone and he glanced back at her. "Why were you two walking alone in the forest carrying a master sword with you?" She bit her lower lip and set her spoon down.

"Riku and I fell off the train we were traveling on." His eyes widened.

"You fell off a train? A moving train? Are you hurt?" He asked in alarm but frowned when she shook her head.

"I'm fine, the snow was soft and broke most of the fall but I've realized that I can take more damage then a normal human-" She paused when she felt like she had said too much. "I should probably leave after Riku gets out of the shower my sister will be worried-"

"Sister? So your sister was traveling with you?" She nodded.

"Her, my Chevalier-" She paused again and nearly smacked herself in the head when she realized she made another near slip up. His eyes widened again.

"Chevalier? Could you be the reincarnation of one of the Chiropteran Warriors?" She blinked and was silent for a moment.

"I-I heard that was just a legend…" She paused again before she leaned forward. "What have you heard?"

"I heard that the reincarnations of Corissa and Danielle have come back to slay the new generation of Chiropterans! Are you _the _Corissa I've heard about?!" She swallowed the sudden thick mass in her throat.

"Maybe..." She paused and decided to switch the conversation. "Why do you wear that cloak?" He looked down at the table.

"I was born from experiments; I am a being called a Schiff an unstable being between Chevaliers and Chiropterans, we are samples for the Corpse Corps, mock-Chevalier soldiers created from one of the evil entities blood by a group of scientists. There was a group of us but now I'm the only one still alive the others have died slowly over the years. The sun light can be deadly to me." She was at a loss of words, was he an enemy too? It's almost like he could read her mind. "No I'm not a Chiropteran, I'm a fake. I am on your side." She smiled.

"Cool, now I don't have to worry about a new threat. I already have Solomon and Carl on my tail-" She paused when she heard the hall creak and glanced up to see Riku standing in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Instantly her face took on an older sister glare and she pointed behind him. "March right back into that bathroom and put some clothes on!" He grumbled as he turned back around.

"It's ok when she does it to Kai but when I come out she gets mad." He muttered and growled.

"Who are you trying to impress Riku? It's just me and Moses, I'm too old for you and Moses is male, so get back in that bathroom and don't come back out until you have clothes on!" She watched him walk back into the bathroom; she rolled her eyes and frowned when Moses chuckled.

"He's very protective of you, you two must be close." She gave a small smile.

"I've known him since he was in diapers; his brother and I were in classes together since first grade and I've grown very close to the family. I think the time I really got close to Riku was when his mother died; he was so young and cried all the time. One time I came to borrow some sugar for my mother and I found him sitting on the steps with some scissors in his hands, open like he was going to cut his wrists. I panicked and dropped the glass I'd brought with me and it shattered at my feet, the glass sprayed around out feet and cut me in the leg. I dropped onto my butt right next to him and he dropped the scissors and looked at me in concern. I remember it so well; he was so cute with his little face turned up toward me with tears in his eyes asking me if I was ok. I smiled through the pain and nodded asking him if _he _was ok, he was so cute he actually looked down at himself to see if he was cut and didn't realize it. I shook my head and asked him if he was ok about his mother and he only had to stare up at me for a few seconds before he began to cry again and hugged me, I hugged him back tightly and began to explain to him that her death wasn't in anyway his fault and not something to be sad over. She was here in spirit I said and assured him that she would always watch over him, since then we'd been inseparable. Which would explain why he sticks to me like glue, I know most sisters would be like 'Little brat get away from me!' but I love too little twirp too much to get annoyed with him."

"Wow that's so cool."

"I think it helped that I explained it because George was so grief stricken that he had no idea how to explain it to the boys, I had to explain it to Kai later. We cried together and then it was done, we still think of Sonya but it's never anything sad."

"So who is Kai?" She blushed slightly.

"Riku's older brother." He nodded, ignoring the way her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes sparkled when she said his name.

"You said you have a Chevalier?" He asked changing the subject. She nodded.

"Yes his name is Nathan, he's-" Moses smiled.

"Devoted?" He asked, she giggled and shook her head.

"That wasn't what I was going to say but yes, no I was going to say he's gay. I would be careful if I were you and you decided to pay me a visit, he isn't shy." She giggled again and grinned. Moses frowned but nodded slowly.

"How did he become your Chevalier?"

"I saw him hitting on another guy and thought he was funny, we became friends and went ice skating and he slice his neck open. I gave him my blood somehow and as they say 'the rest is history'." Moses got a determine expression in his eye and she frowned in confusion.

"I promise to be as devoted to you as he is! I hate all the Chiropterans and the rogue Chevalier!" She smiled at his bold declaration, it was either a trap or he really felt that passionate about helping her.

"Thank you." She said and giggled. Moses leaned toward her, resting all his weight on his left arm.

"Can we seal the deal?" She frowned.

"Seal the deal? What do you mean?"

"I was taught growing up in the lab to seal the deal a certain way; can we seal it that way?" She shrugged and nodded.

"What do I have to do?" His smiled grew.

"Just lean forward." She leaned forward on her right forearm and waited, her eyes grew wide when his face moved toward hers and they nearly popped out of the sockets when he pressed his soft rosy lips against her own.

Riku stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall about ready to announce his arrival again when he saw them locked at the lips leaning toward each other over the table. If the kiss was meant to be innocent it didn't seem that way, Corissa's head was tilted in the opposite direction of Moses and her back arched forward to bring herself closer to his lips. Lips parted and tongues shot out to give a quick explore before pulling back in as if unsure of the landscape. Moses pulled back first. She sat there with her eyes still closed, lips pursed and a blush over her cheeks. Her eyes slowly opened and her blush darkened when she saw him staring at her.

"That's one way to seal a deal." She said as if in a slight daze, Moses chuckled and nodded. Riku narrowed his eyes angrily but decided to keep it secret that he saw anything (at least for now) and walked into the room.

"There, are you happy now?" He grumbled. She frowned for a moment before she realized what he was referring too and smiled at him.

"Yes I'm very happy, now come sit and eat with me." He nodded and sat at her side, hip pressed to hip. She frowned at his close proximity but figured it had to do with an over protective little brother and let it slide. Riku began to eat the nearly cold soup without fuss but still glared slightly at Moses, Moses frowned and looked at her but she shrugged. "Riku do you like the soup?"

"It's soup." He snapped and she frowned, Riku hardly ever snapped at anyone especially her. This mission was getting heavy; she missed the old cheerful and playful Riku. She glanced back at Moses and frowned; he shrugged and glanced back at Riku before locking eyes with her again. Riku clenched his jaw and slammed his spoon down. "Ok I think it's time to go!" She frowned and caught his sleeve.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We've been here to long, let's go!" He grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it, pulling her toward the door. Moses pointed to the window; they followed the path with their eyes and noticed that there was a raging blizzard outside; they wouldn't last five minutes out there. Riku growled and nodded reluctantly. Moses brought out two small cots and laid them down near the fire place and gathered two down blankets for them, Riku went over and pulled his cot flat against Corissa's and laid down, she rolled her eyes and sat down on her own cot.

"Thank you Moses for your hospitality." Moses grinned and nodded.

"No problem it was my pleasure." Riku snorted and she shot him a glare, Moses grinned uneasily. "Ok happy dreams." He went down the hall and disappeared into his bedroom, the second he was gone Corissa whirled on Riku.

"What is your problem?" She hissed angrily, she could only remember being angry with Riku a total of 3 times and all three times he had stolen food from her, this time however she didn't like his attitude.

"I don't have one." She glared down at him.

"Why are you being so rude to Moses all of a sudden?"

"I figured I'd level the field since your being so _friendly _and all." Her eyes narrowed at his suggestion.

"What does that mean?"

"I saw you two kiss!" Riku hissed and glared at her. "I thought you liked my brother." He accused, another healthy blush flushed over her cheeks.

"I-I do…"

"Then why did you kiss this guy?" She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out at first, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Uh-" She paused again, her vocals were frozen. "He kissed me, it was just for an agreement." Riku rolled his eyes and turned toward the fire, she leaned over him. "Don't ignore me. Besides I don't see the big idea, just because I have a crush on Kai doesn't mean he has feelings for me. If I can find someone who cares for me then I think I should take the opportunity."

"Kai cares for you." Riku argued, she rolled her eyes.

"As a little buddy, someone you give noogies and wedgies too not someone you sleep with." Riku's eyes widened.

"You want to sleep with Kai?!" She rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was implied." She said nonchalantly and shrugged. "I'm going to bed, wake me in the morning." Riku looked at her.

"What were you and Moses talking about?"

"Just how we became so close." She pulled the blanket up high and turned toward him with a gentle smile. "Riku you know I love you right?"

"Of course." He said and scooted closer to her and laid his head next to hers, she rested her head very gently on his and smiled again.

"Good, now shut up and get some sleep." He smiled faintly and nodded.

The moment Danielle felt rays of sun shine on her she sat up and got dressed as fast as possible, there was no way that she was going to let her sister get any farther behind then she already was. She dressed quickly and then flew into Nathan and Kai's quarters to see them already awake and dressed, she smiled happily. Nathan walked past her and into the front car and asked the train conductor to stop the train, the second the train was stopped he rushed back to Danielle and Kai. Just as they were about to jump off the train Haji caught them.

"What are you three doing?"

"Going after Corissa and Riku, they've been gone a whole night for all we know they're out there suffering from Hypothermia from falling in the snow." She was about to jump down but suddenly found Haji on the ground in front of her his arms out in front of him to help her down. She put her hands on his shoulders and felt his hands go around her waist as he pulled her to stand on the ground; she blushed slightly and smiled up at him. "Thank you." Nathan was next up to jump down but instead of leaping he extended his arms downward toward Haji, Danielle recognized the gesture and turned her head to keep from laughing, Haji looked up at Nathan with a dry glare, Nathan grinned and jumped down to land next to Danielle.

"I was only joking Haji, don't get your panties in a bunch." Haji shot Nathan a heated glare but otherwise didn't say anything. They glanced up at Kai and saw him hesitating, Danielle walked over to Kai.

"Kai would you like help down?" He glared down at her and jumped down, landing next to her.

"I was only thinking." He snapped, Danielle rolled her eyes but kept her tongue and caught up with Nathan and Haji.

"If we want to look for them properly we need to get back to where they originally fell off the train, which is nearly 2000 miles away." Danielle's eyes widened.

"We'll never find them!" She whined and put her head in her hands. Haji put a hand on her back.

"Chevalier aren't humans anymore, you know? They have supernatural powers, Nathan and I can move at super speeds. In a few hours we should be able to get there." Danielle frowned.

"How are Kai and I supposed to get there?" She demanded angrily, Haji rolled his eyes and picked her up, she blinked in confusion.

"We'll have to carry you." Kai looked at Nathan with a frown, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I will not do anything." He came up next to Kai and wrapped his arm around Kai's side and Kai put his arm around Nathan's neck leaning on Nathan like he was hurt. Haji looked back at them.

"Everyone ready?" Danielle nodded.

"I think so, Kai?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haji gave a quick nod.

"Alright let's go." And they took off in a flash. Danielle looked at the landscapes whipping past her face and pulled it closer to Haji's chest. Though it was three hours before they found the original train spot, it seemed only mere minutes. Haji set Danielle on her feet and Nathan let go of Kai, both of which moved ahead of the two Chevalier looking into the distance hoping to catch something.

"Where could they be, you think?" Danielle asked looking up at Nathan, he smiled at her and slung a friendly arm around her shoulders and winked at her.

"I don't know but I bet she's with that little cutie pie." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm assuming, since they got lost together." She paused and looked up at him. "You don't think they're hurt do you?" He quickly waved off the question and pulled her closer to his side.

"Of course not, they're fine." Haji took up the lead and began leading them further from the area and they saw a small cave of sorts in the distance, they quickly ran to it hoping to see Corissa and Riku inside but frowned when all they saw was an old fire. "They were here." Nathan said as he let go of Danielle and looked around the shallow alcove. "This fire pit it fresh, there's still embers in it."

"That doesn't mean they were here!" Kai yelled and turned quickly. "Some random travelers could have used that alcove last night to get out of the snow."

"And those random travelers could have been Corissa and Riku. Kai we didn't bring you along to be negative! I know you're worried about Riku but at least try and hide your negative thoughts!" She glared at him and walked out of the cave; she saw the start of a forest only a few feet from the alcove and smiled. "They went into the forest." Haji glanced at the white speckled land and frowned.

"Are you sure?" Nathan grinned and nodded.

"I've known this reincarnation for only a few hours now but already I'm closer to her then most of you; believe me she went in the forest." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I've known her since first grade and I know she's a brave person but I don't think she'd go into the forest alone!"

"She isn't alone, Riku's with her." Danielle argued and began walking toward the forest; she turned over her shoulder and frowned at them. "Are you coming or not?"

Corissa took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the rays of the sun. Sunlight was cruel so early in the morning; didn't it know she wanted to sleep just a little bit longer? She felt tapping on her stomach and frowned in confusion, she cracked one eye open and glanced around. The place was humble with only the minimal trimmings, the ceiling looked solid and she sighed as she tried to turn onto her side to fall back asleep but paused when she realized she couldn't move.

'What the hell? What's this weight?' She opened both eyes and looked around a bit more carefully and looked down at herself to see a brown head propped up on her shoulder and a finger pocking her exposed belly button. She frowned.

"Riku get off me." She grunted and pushed against his chest, knocking him over to his own mattress. "Why were you playing with my belly button?" She asked as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"It was there and you said to wake you in the morning I thought the easiest way to wake you was to annoy you." She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I wonder if Moses is awake yet." She muttered and looked around; she blushed when she saw Moses come out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"So you're awake? Wonderful! Let's have some hot chocolate, shall we?" Corissa threw the blanket off herself and sat up, stretching out her sore muscles. Riku sighed and stood as well sticking to her side as she sat down on the bench across from Moses. Moses smiled at them both and handed them two steaming mugs of thick hot chocolate, they tentatively sipped from the mugs.

"Moses we should leave soon." Moses lifted his head and nodded slowly.

"I had a feeling." She set her mug down and nudged Riku with her elbow.

"I think we'll be off now." She stood and smiled at Moses. "Thank you." He nodded and walked with her to the door.

"May I walk you back to the train tracks?" She blushed and nodded bashfully; Riku rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He didn't like it when Corissa was angry with him and the best way to avoid a fight with her was to just stay quiet.

"I would enjoy that thank you." He nodded and motioned to the door, she pulled her jacket on and close to her body before she walked out of the door. Riku and Moses followed behind her; she slowed down as her thoughts took her back to the matter at hand. How were they supposed to catch up to the others? Should they just go to Russia and try to find the party or wait for them here? She hadn't noticed that Moses had taken up the lead and was now leading her along by a firm grasp to the elbow.

"If you think any harder I believe your eyebrows will pop off." She lifted her head in confusion and stared at him, she frowned again.

"Huh?"

"You were frowning so hard I thought maybe your face would freeze that way." She blushed and swatted playfully at his arm.

"Oh thank you." She muttered but giggled at him, he smiled and let go of her elbow, staying close to her side. Riku followed behind them glaring at their backs with his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

Danielle took up the lead and looked around the forest with curious eyes, at night she could see this atmosphere to be sleepy hollowesque but during the day it was a beautiful forest. The birds were chirping, the treetops were sprinkled powder white, the leaves crunching crisply from frozen influence and the sun shining brightly down on them.

"If they're in this forest, where are they? I don't see them." Danielle glared back at Kai.

"We have been in this forest for no longer then 5 minutes, shut up and keep looking!" Nathan gasped and she looked forward, her mouth dropped open when she saw her sister and Riku walking toward them but the thing that surprised her the most was the boy her sister seemed so buddy buddy with. "What is this?" She whispered to the rest of them who just stared at Corissa and the boy in wonder, curious what was going on.

Corissa smiled up at Moses and stopped, she brushed some of the hair from his right eye. He grabbed both of her hands in his and grinned down at her, she ignored the grunt of annoyance that Riku gave.

"I have to go now. I appreciate all you've done, the food and the place to sleep to wait out the blizzard was so kind of you." Moses grinned again.

"It was no problem." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace; he pulled her close to him and smiled down at her when she pulled back slightly.

"Will you come visit me?" Instead of answering he kissed her; his mouth settled lightly over hers, his nose rubbing gently against her cheek. Her eyes slid shut sighing into him. The sweetness of the kiss suddenly turned to fervidness as he slid his tongue inside for a quick taste. Suddenly she wasn't in the forest anymore she was in a whole new place, somewhere bright and exotic. She vaguely heard Riku calling her name but she didn't want to come back just yet, this feeling was nice to hold onto for as long as she could. Moses pulled back and her eyes snapped open staring up at him as a massive blush settled on her cheeks, she cut eye contact and looked at Riku. "We should leave." She muttered, Moses nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try and visit." He muttered in her ear and pulled away from her. She looked at Riku with a glare.

"What?" She hissed but frowned she when saw Riku point behind her with his eyes, she followed the path and nearly lost her balance in embarrassment when she saw Danielle, Nathan, Haji and Kai standing there staring at her. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

'Kai saw me kiss Moses? Shit! There go my chances out the window! Maybe I can-' She paused and set her jaw as she briskly walked past them. "I'm glad you found us, come on lets go." Danielle sighed and glanced at Kai who was glaring harshly at the back of Corissa's head.

"Ok how are we supposed to get back?" Danielle asked, Nathan threw Corissa over his shoulder and pulled Riku to his side, holding onto his waist. Corissa growled at the position.

"Can't I go on your back?" She whined, Nathan ignored her and looked at Haji to see if he was ready to take off yet. Haji had Danielle in his arms and Kai at his side just as Nathan had him before, Haji locked eyes with Nathan and gave a quick nod. In a flash they were off, again the hours went by like minutes before they knew it they were back at the train stop and met with a not so happy David.

"Where the hell have you all been?!" He demanded glaring down at the two girls and then at the boys, Haji and Nathan set the girls down and they turned to face David.

"Corissa and Riku fell off the train and we went to go find them." Danielle said and moved past David back into the nice warm train, everyone followed her lead. "We just found them and now we're back."

"How did they fall off the train?"

"We were fighting two Chiropteran and Riku slipped off, Corissa went to save him and they fell onto the bank next to the tracks-"

"By the time we could even move again the train was long gone, we stayed in a cave for a little while but saw Solomon and Carl staring at our slide pattern and took off into the forest. There we met up with Moses, he says he a Schiff-"

"A Schiff?!" David asked in alarm, Kai snorted.

"I knew he couldn't be any good." Corissa glared at him.

"Shut up Kai." She looked at David. "Yeah a Schiff, he said that he's the last of his kind. That they died out a long time ago, he's-"

"An unstable being between Chevaliers and Chiropterans, samples for the Corpse Corps, mock-Chevalier soldiers created from one of the evil entities blood by a group of scientists?" Corissa's mouth dropped open in shock and fear.

"How did you know that?" David pursed his lips angrily and went to his computer; he clicked his mouse a few times before he turned the screen toward her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"The Schiff are a thriving organization." He pointed to the screen where she saw Solomon and Carl smiling. "Headed by Solomon and Carl." Her mouth dropped open.

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we DO own the OC's! PLease Review! and let us know how you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was frigid and still, everyone was on edge after the new information. Corissa was sitting down on a seat at one of the tables staring down at it in confusion and disbelief.

"What did you say the boys name was again?" David asked as he stared at the screen with a deep frown on his face. Corissa set her jaw angrily, waiting for more bad news.

"Moses." She muttered and glared down at the table top. Her head shot up when she heard David give a triumphant cry and stared at him.

"I thought the name sounded familiar, that was the name of the only person they threw out. Apparently the boy didn't approve of what they were doing and they kicked him out for it. Perhaps we can get him as an ally?" Corissa nodded though still wary.

"He said he would be as devoted to me as Nathan is because he hates all the Chiropterans and rogue Chevalier." Nathan snorted when she mentioned him.

"He's only going to be _devoted _to you because he thinks he'll get into your pants." She shot him a glare. "Which seems rather likely by the show of affection I saw today." Her glare turned very heated and she looked as though she might hit him. David cleared his throat.

"Never mind any of that, having an ally on the inside-"

"They kicked him out." Danielle protested, David shook his head.

"He still knows what they're planning and how they work." Haji cleared his throat and looked at David.

"We should get some sleep soon we'll be arriving in Russia tomorrow, right?" David nodded and ushered them into their boudoirs.

"Yes, yes. Get some sleep now." Danielle paused.

"You never told us why we were going to Russia."

"Joel will be there to give you added information, now go to sleep." The group nodded and closed the boudoir doors.

The train stopped at the station and they all filed out, keeping close to each other for warmth. From the train station they took a rental car into the city of Vladivostok, David stopped in front of a fancy hotel and walked inside with the group in sleepy tow. At the desk David requested 5 rooms and they all went up, Danielle and Corissa quickly fell asleep in theirs, Kai and Riku began putting clothes away in theirs and Haji and Nathan were each doing varies things in their own rooms.

David stormed into the girls' room with an angry look on his face, they were only supposed to be taking a nap for an hour but instead had been sleeping for nearly 4 already, it was nearly time to meet Joel.

"Girls get up!" He hissed and opened the curtains, both girls groaned and turned onto their stomachs trying to get away from the harsh rays but couldn't avoid David's hands when he grabbed their arms and yanked them into sitting positions.

"What?" They asked and looked at him through groggy eyes.

"You're meeting Joel in 20 minutes, get ready!" They nodded and stood, brushing out their hair and fixing their clothes. David walked out of the room and waited for them to follow him. They took up the back and followed him into an elevator; he punched in level 5 and waited for it to go up. The elevator jerked before it began to climb smoothly, going to level 5 in a matter of seconds. They walked through varies halls and finally came to a door, suddenly they felt very nervous. David knocked on the doors and they were opened by armed guards who gave David a curt nod when he flashed his ID card and pulled both girls into the room behind him. They peered around him to see a handsome man sitting at a large desk, their eyes traveled up to David when he bowed in respect to the man.

"Joel Sir, I have brought the girls." He pulled each girl around him so they stood in front of him and gave them both a gentle push; Joel gave a nod and smiled at the girls.

"Well hello there girls, I am Joel Goldschmidt leader of the Red Shield." Both girls bowed to him just as David had, he chuckled. "I understand that I am to give you information?" They looked at one another before they nodded in unison.

"It doesn't seem like David knows why were came to Russia in the first place." Joel chuckled louder and they heard David growl.

"Your right he doesn't know, though I don't think he's too pleased that you figured it out." He opened the top left drawer in his desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. "I trust David has explained the Schiff to you?" They nodded.

"Sir we've learned new information on that issue, the outcast Moses has made contact with Corissa and promises to be her informant." Joel smiled.

"Wonderful! That will make this easier. It seems that Solomon and Carl were the Chevalier of an ancient evil creature called the Queen of the Chiropterans, the code name we use for her is Diva. We use this code name because her true name is unknown and she uses her peculiar voice to control all the Chiropterans. She was killed long ago by your former selves but Solomon and Carl have found a spell to bring her back, if this happens then she will surely kill us all. She'll have an endless supply of humans to turn into Chiropterans and they fill feed off the rest of us until the earth is hers. I have found this spell to kill her again if you can't stop her from rising but you need to gather the ingredients. The first is in the city of Yekaterinburg, you need to gather the poisonous herb Turmeric. After that you will need to go to Paris and pick up the plant Quadrifolia and then from there you will go to London to pick up Lily of the Valley. With the Quadrifolia you will grind the blueberry like fruit down until you get juice, you will then add the herb to that and grind the Lily of the Valley leaves into a paste and add that to the other mixture. Now the key to this spell is you need a small drop of Diva's blood to make this work, once you acquire that slather the mixture over the tips of your swords and run her through, this will crystallize her blood and kill her once and for all." He looked up to see both girls jotting down notes and smiled.

"I thought Turmeric was used as a spice?" Corissa asked as she looked down at her notes, Joel nodded.

"It is to human palates but to Diva it is a poison, with this spell she can not be resurrected. You must hurry though." David stepped up.

"Thank you sir, we will get started on this immediately." Joel nodded.

"I'm sure you will David but for today let them have their rest and fun, you shouldn't over work them you know." David nodded.

"Yes sir." He pushed both girls out of the room and into the elevator. "For today you both are off duty, go out into the city and have fun." Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Can do!" They exclaimed and as soon as the elevator was open they dashed to their rooms. They quickly changed clothes into something a bit warmer for the Russian weather and then ran to Nathan and Haji's rooms. "Hey you guys we have today off, want to go out and have some fun?" Nathan instantly agreed but Haji took a bit more convincing.

"Shouldn't we be working on nipping the threat in the bud?" Haji asked as Danielle pushed him toward the elevator, she shook her head.

"I want to use the day off I have! Now come on." Corissa grinned up at Nathan but paused.

"Should we invite Riku and Kai, I mean it's as much their vacation as it is ours?" Danielle smiled.

"Good idea, go get them." Corissa ran from the elevator and knocked on their door, Riku opened it with a groggy face. She grinned happily at him.

"Do you guys want to come with us? We have a day off before we have to go to another city in Russia, so wanna come out with us?" She looked past Riku and saw Kai glaring at her, she frowned. "What?" She asked, Kai looked away from her.

"Nothing, I'm tired I don't want to go." She looked at Riku.

"Riku?" She asked her brows furrowed into something close to pleading. Riku looked away from her.

"I'm tired too." She glanced away and nodded slowly, trying to hide her welling eyes.

"Ok." She muttered and made her way back to the elevator, once inside she set herself in the corner and sat down. "Come on lets go." Danielle frowned at her sister but pressed the down button without question.

They arrived back at the hotel hours later, arms full of bags and boxes. Corissa was in a better mood now but not to the extent that Danielle was comfortable with, she had tried getting her sister to calm down before but nothing seemed to work. Nathan even tried to make her feel better by hitting on random guys but the only thing that accomplished was earning him a date later on in the evening. To help cheer her up Danielle suggested that Corissa buy gifts for Kai and Riku as a sort of peace treaty, something they did when they were younger. Kai would get angry with Corissa for taking his ball from him or making fun of him and she would bring him something to close the gap and it always worked, she just hoped that this time the gap wasn't too big to close.

"Are you going to go give them their presents?" Danielle asked and smiled when she saw her sister grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I am." She said confidently and rushed down the hall toward their door, she knocked vigorously and waited. Kai threw open the door and glared at her.

"What?" He demanded, she jumped slightly at his harsh tone and sheepishly raised up the bags she held. "You went shopping." He muttered as he realized she meant to buy off his anger. She nodded and made a motion with her hand to let her in. He stayed firmly in the doorframe.

"Kai please let me in I want to talk about this." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She let the bag drop with a stomp of her foot.

"Stop it! We've always talked through our anger with each other before and I want to talk now!" She pushed past him and turned until she faced him with her hands on her hips. She noticed Riku sitting on his bed and turned toward him. "Riku?" He looked away, again she felt her eyes well with tears but this time she didn't try to hide them. Kai brought her bags in and saw her sitting on his bed with her face in her hands, he sighed as he looked through the bags.

"You got me a Buddha sculpture?" She lifted her head and nodded.

"You said last summer that you needed one because you broke Sonya's, I was hoping that it would get you to at least talk to me." She felt her lower lip quiver and looked down when she felt the tears fall. Kai ruffled his hair as he looked down at her uncomfortably; he never knew what to do when she cried.

"I am talking to you." He said as he closed the door and handed Riku a bag and looked into another one. Inside he found some trinkets and other varies touristy things. He sighed as he put the bag down and sat heavily down next to her, he bumped her with his shoulder. "Hey." She looked at him and wiped at her cheeks.

"What?" He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

"I'm not mad anymore." She surprised him by turning toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him back, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and sighed when he felt her shoulders shaking. "Stop crying."

"I'm just happy that you're talking to me again! I hate when you ignore me. Kai you're too special to me, I don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her tighter at her declaration and chuckled.

"You'll never lose me; I'll always be there for you." He paused and pulled her until they were face to face. "But to be honest with you, you do get on my nerves." She smiled and hugged him again. She pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks, she looked at Riku with pleading eyes again.

"Riku are you still mad at me?" He could see her eyes begin to well and shook his head.

"I don't like it but no I'm not mad." This time she did tackle Riku and cradled him tightly to her, he patted her back and pulled back slightly when she kissed his cheek multiple times. "Get off." She let up and smiled at him.

"Do you like your gift?"

"Buying presents only works when Kai's mad at you, I don't want any presents." He could see the pain flash in her eyes and looked in the bag; inside he found a giant leather bound book. He pulled it out and stared at it, she smiled faintly.

"You told me a while ago that you always wanted something to record your thoughts in, I used to tease you I know but I thought maybe something exotic like a German leather journal would be something you'd like. Maybe you could record what happens and publish it as a fantastic fiction novel or even a memoir." Riku ran his hand over the course front and smiled absently.

"It's beautiful." He whispered and smiled at her. She let out a deep breath and put her hand to her heart.

"Oh thank god, here I thought you'd hate it and still be mad at me."

"I told you I'm not mad I just don't like Moses." She nodded.

"Fair enough but you know David is going to consult him as a mole right?" Riku nodded.

"Do you have to be so nice to him? I mean I know how you feel about K-" She put her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Shh!" She whispered and glanced back at Kai who was staring at them curiously, she grinned. "Kai will you go to my room please? I think I left one of my bags for you in there." He nodded and walked out of the room, she looked back at Riku. "Why do you insist on letting Kai know I like him?!"

"It slips!" He protested and pouted. "I'm sorry." She shook her head with a giggle.

That night Danielle snuck out of the hotel with a satisfied smile and looked around the streets. She remembered her parents telling her every time they came back from a far off city that all the European cities looked gorgeous at night, the ones she enjoyed listening about the most were Moscow, Paris, and London. Being in Germany propelled her to get out of the hotel and see what her parents found so magical about the German night skies, the lights and stars were amazing. The night was surprisingly warm for the recent snow and she shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street. She heard footsteps coming behind her and paused, the moment her feet stopped the footsteps behind her stopped as well. She frowned and began walking again, again the footsteps started up again.

'I'm being followed.' She thought frantically and cursed her spontaneity; if she had just brought Haji then she wouldn't have to be worrying about her safety at the current moment. She sped up her footing and made a show that she saw a sale, crossing the street. She walked down the street only a few more minutes before she became fed up with the chasing game and whirled around on the person. She wasn't going down without a fight!

"Listen you fruitcake-" She paused with a gasp when she saw who was following her. 'Oh shit.' She took a step back. "What are you doing here? Get away from me." She hissed and turned to run but he caught her sleeve.

"Listen to me-"

"I have nothing to listen too! You're the enemy!" Solomon's blue eyes smiled at her.

"I have inside information." He whispered, she stopped struggling and stared at him.

"Why the hell should I believe anything you say?!" He gripped her biceps and pulled her toward him until their noses touched.

"We're trying to resurrect Diva." She made a buzzer sound.

"Try again, I already know that!"

"Do you know that you won't be able to keep us from resurrecting her? I can give you a window to kill her once she's resurrected." Danielle narrowed her eyes again.

"Get off me." She hissed and tried to pull her arms free.

"You need her blood don't you? I can give it to you." She stared up at him.

"How?" She breathed; he grinned down at her and brought a vial out of his pocket.

"Does it really matter?" He asked at her skeptical look, he grinned. "I have my methods." She stuck out her hand and he gave her the vial.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to help me?" Solomon smiled.

"I'm tired of being some ones tag along; Diva's a bitch I don't want to be her puppet anymore." He let go of her biceps and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Plus Carl isn't the only one who knows what he wants." She blinked up at him, staring into his handsome face.

"A-and what do you want?" She stammered.

"You." Her eyes went wide.

"But David said you hated me-" He put his finger to her lips.

"I hated the former you, this incarnation is so much different. You're more alive, vibrant! You're not a snob; you don't look down on me. I've watched you since you began this journey and I've noticed the difference-" She stopped him by putting her hand on his mouth.

"That's flattering and all but-" He pulled her hand away.

"Danielle I want to be with you." She took a step back.

"Solomon you're the enemy I can't-" He cut her off by crashing his mouth down on hers. Her eyes went wide and she pulled back. "Solomon you don't want to be evil anymore?" She wanted to change the original subject it was making her nervous.

"I don't want to be one step behind someone anymore; I want to be my own man!" She frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"If you don't want to have anything to do with Diva then why are you helping Carl bring her back?" Solomon sighed.

"If I go against Carl now then he'll get suspicious of me, he'll throw me out just like he threw out that Schiff kid-"

"Moses."

"Right Moses." She frowned deeper.

"If he's in love with my sister why does he want to kill her?"

"Her former incarnation scoffed at him and always called him weak; she never did anything to pacify his burning love for her. Instead she would go out and find ways to humiliate him; despite being in love with her he hates her to the extreme." Danielle sighed and looked up at the stars.

"But Corissa isn't like that now."

"He still can't move past what she did to him before, now he's just more determined then ever to kill her and show her that he isn't weak like she originally thought that then they can finally be together."

"I have to get back." She suddenly said stepping back from him, this information was disturbing, her sister was in danger and no one knew it. "I shouldn't even be talking to you." He grabbed her arms again.

"I want to see you again." Her mouth dropped open and she looked away.

"I-I don't know…" She clenched her hand. 'I can't believe I'm considering it! How stupid am I? Haji will be furious with me!' She looked up.

"I have to go now!" She pulled her hand back and ran across the street and toward the direction of the hotel. 'I have to tell them what Solomon said!'

The car stopped inside the city limits of Yekaterinburg, David ordered them into teams and the first to find the Turmeric was to report back to the rest. Danielle and Haji were a team then Nathan and Riku, and Corissa and Kai were the last. David stationed himself at the jeep and waited for word.

Danielle and Haji looked around the tall building; the dry humid area was the ideal place for the plant to grow. So far the only thing they found was moss and they were getting annoyed.

"This is pointless! We'll never find this herb! How about we go to a store and buy some?" Haji straightened his back and shook his head.

"David informed me that we have to find a freshly grown herb with no pesticides." Danielle pursed her lips angrily and growled.

"How are we supposed to find a plant if we don't even know what it looks like?" Haji pulled out a picture and showed her. She furrowed her brows. "It has yellow flowers?" Haji nodded.

"Yes." She exhaled and glanced around again.

"Fine, let's keep looking."

Corissa sat down and glared at the ground; Kai came up behind her and nudged her back with the toe of his shoe.

"Get up. We have to look for this plant."

"We're never gonna find a fresh one. Besides we don't even know what it looks like!" The walkie-talkie that David gave each group buzzed and Danielle's voice crackled out.

"It has yellow flowers and grows in warm climates." Kai pressed the talk button.

"Thanks Danielle."

"No problem." Corissa kicked a rock.

"See I said this was pointless." Kai glared at her and yanked her up by her arm.

"Get off your ass and stop complaining." She glared back at him.

"Kai what the hell are we doing in _Russia_ if this plant grows in _warm _climates?" Kai paused and frowned.

"Yeah what are we doing in Russia then?" She gave him a smug smile and sat down again.

"I don't want to keep looking." Kai rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet again.

"No you aren't going to do that, get up and help me look." She yanked her arm from his grasp and pouted.

"I don't want to look." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Come on." He grumbled, she pouted but followed behind him anyway. She tried tugging her arm away but his grip was firm. She rolled her eyes and glanced around to see if she could even find yellow just lying around. All she found was white.

"Kai I don't even see yellow, how are we supposed to find this plant?"

"I don't know just keep looking." She narrowed her eyes angrily but kept glancing around hoping to find even just a smidge of yellow.

Riku ran ahead of Nathan and glanced around the closest tree; Nathan smiled at the teen's enthusiasm and glanced around himself.

"This plant grows in warm climates right?" Riku asked as he poked his head around the tree, Nathan nodded.

"It has yellow flowers." Nathan threw out in hopes that Riku could spot it faster.

"Yellow?" Riku asked Nathan made a confirming noise. "I found it." Nathan lifted his head from the plant he was looking at and walked over to where Riku stood, there in front of them was a small plant with yellow flowers. He smiled and clasped a hand happily on Riku's shoulder.

"Good work!" He took the walkie-talkie from Riku and clicked it on. "We're coming in." He said and clicked it off. They yanked out the yellow plant and headed back toward the hotel. As they made their way back they heard "Coming in," chorused and smiled to themselves. "I think we're the only group to find the plant."

"I know." Riku said with a grin and pulled the door of the hotel open and walked to the elevator. He hit the 5 and watched as the doors closed, he pursed his lips when he saw some dirt drop down from the roots. "We're making a mess." He muttered in exasperation, Nathan shrugged absently.

"It's not our mess to clean up." Riku glared at the spot of dirt in anger.

"Yeah I guess." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the rest of the group standing around. Riku and Nathan grinned excitedly and ran to the rest, holding the plant out in front of them.

"Found it!" Was blurted out in chorus, Riku and Nathan frowned.

"You found a plant too?" Nathan asked them, Haji and Kai nodded. Before Riku or Nathan could say anything else David walked out of one of the rooms and smiled at them.

"I see you have all found a plant, that's wonderful. The more Turmeric we have the better." David grabbed the plants from them and shoed them away with his hand.

"I'm going to give these to Julia." They were just about to disband when Joel came out of the elevator.

"Danielle, Corissa I must speak to you both at once!" They nodded quickly at his urgency.

"Sure Joel Sir." He pushed them toward the elevator and waited impatiently as it climbed toward his floor. Once the doors opened he folded his hands behind his back in the 'at ease' position to try and calm himself before he opened his door. He ushered them inside and sat them in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I have urgent news." They were at full attention. "The Schiff is gathering ingredients to resurrect Diva as we speak, Carl and Solomon are sending out minions to get the special components." They frowned.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well they've only gathered about three out of the 9 ingredients that they need so I think you're safe but I would like you to hope on a plane as quickly as possible to get the rest." They nodded dejectedly and walked out.

"The next place we have to go is Paris isn't it?" Corissa asked, Joel nodded and handed them a paper. They looked at it and frowned. "Another plant?"

"It's the picture of the Quadrifolia; remember that's the next thing." They nodded again and walked to the door. "Oh and Danielle I don't want you taking anymore midnight strolls, you could get hurt next time." Danielle paused and lowered her head to hide her shocked expression.

"Yes sir." She muttered softly and walked out of the room. Corissa glanced at Joel for a moment before she ran after her sister.

"Danielle what was that about?" Danielle shook her head.

"Nothing." She snapped and stomped toward the stairs.

"Aren't you going to use the elevator?"

"No I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head." Corissa blinked in confusion and nodded.

"O-ok." She stammered and watched as Danielle rushed through the stairwell door, she licked her lips in thought and shook her head as she got into the elevator staring at her reflection in the shiny metal doors.

Danielle shoved her hands in her pockets as she stared at the sidewalk; the thought of running out of time was making her nervous. She was beginning to feel guilty and anxious about the entire idea.

'I never asked to do this! It isn't fair that I have to feel guilty, I feel like I'm taking too long to get it done. If I don't win then what? Am I gonna be ostracized? This is getting hard!' She grabbed her hair and leaned against a nearby wall, the pressure was building around her. 'I'm gonna explode if I don't do something soon.' She opened her eyes and sighed again. 'I can't think like this, I might hesitate and get really hurt.' She growled and kicked a rock in frustration. She pushed away from the wall and started strolling down the street deep in thought when she saw Solomon turn sharply down an alley; she cocked her head to the left and slowly began following him. 'What's he doing?' He looked around and cut another corner. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and took the corner with a wide turn; she frowned when she didn't find him standing in the alley or even saw him at all. 'Great I lost him.'

"Why were you following me?" She gasped and turned sharply to see Solomon standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Payback?" She questioned and grinned again.

"I don't think so." She pouted and glanced around trying to come up with a legitimate reason but nothing came to her.

"I-I don't know…" She looked down at the ground with a deep frown. Solomon noticed her sudden somberness and dipped his head down to try and meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She bit her lower lip and looked away.

"I shouldn't be talking to you at all." She said softly almost to herself.

"Is that the problem?" She lifted her eyes and looked into his blue eyes and heaved a sigh.

"No…" She paused and sat heavily on a wooden crate. "I'm feeling overwhelmed." He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees for support and comfort.

"Why?" She growled to herself.

"I feel like I can't do it! The whole weight of the human civilianization on my shoulders is heavy! I feel inadequate to do it, like I'm not good enough for the job. If I fail then everyone dies and it's my fault, how can I live with that?! Everyone I love will be killed if I can't do the job correctly, that's a lot to put on just one person-" He chuckled and grabbed her hands.

"Danielle you aren't alone you have your sister, Haji, Nathan and those two boys with you. This isn't just on you." She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"But it _feels_ like it's just on me, Corissa isn't feeling this way I know it! She's fine; she has Kai, Riku and Nathan to keep her mind on track and to keep her from getting too analytical about this. I have Haji but it seems like he's too focused on this and he isn't really a talker, you know? Corissa's too busy trying to keep Kai close and Riku safe, Nathan is too occupied with getting laid and the 'adults' are too busy working out the kinks. I feel alone." Solomon sat on the crate next to hers and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be fine." She stared at him.

"Solomon you're the enemy! How am I supposed to take solace in what you tell me? For all I know you're trying to make me feel better so I'll trust you."

"I am." She looked at him sharply and frowned.

"What?" She gasped and stared at him in disbelief, here she was pouring out her thoughts and all he was doing was trying to get on her good side! He laughed again.

"I want you to trust me." She nodded slowly.

"Alright, I do. I trust you." She paused and grabbed his hand. "Can I come to you if I feel overwhelmed again?" He nodded and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Of course!" He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him but it dropped slightly when a thought popped into her head, her brows furrowed again.

"Are you gonna be mad at me when I kill a Chiropteran?" He smiled at her sweet expression and kissed her cheek.

"No, you do your job and I'll do mine." She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh good!" She giggled and jumped up. "I'm sorry I have to go but we're going to Paris next, will I see you there?" She asked excitedly. He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled giddily and kissed his cheek before she rushed off toward the hotel. She was too hyped up to take the elevator so she sprinted up the stairs, she reached her door panting but grinning. She opened the door and stepped inside; Corissa lifted her head and frowned when she saw Danielle.

"What are you so giddy about?" Danielle smiled.

"No reason, that walk just really put me in a good mood." Corissa smiled at the upbeat attitude Danielle had and nodded.

"We leave for Paris tomorrow." Danielle's smile widened.

"Great!" She giggled and nearly skipped over to her bed. 'I can breathe again.' She thought as she bit her lip ecstatically, sighing in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

To the Readers: Sorry for not updating for a while, we are kinda got stuck in some of the stories! Enjoy and Review Please!

Disclamier: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we do own the OC's, which means we own ourselves hahaha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright lights of Paris could mesmerize anyone who'd never been there before so it was no wonder that the entire group was in awe of the place, the moment they saw the Eiffel Tower both girls squealed and pointed.

"Oh my god it's the Eiffel Tower!" Danielle cried, Corissa grinned and nudged Kai.

"Kai look!" He nodded.

"I know." She looked at his dryly.

"You're such a kill joy." She muttered and glanced up at David to see him smiling faintly. She grinned. "Even the city of love can break through the tough exterior that is David!" David cleared his throat and frowned down at her.

"Enough of this, once we stop I want you to go straight to the hotel-" Julia shook her head.

"No David, let them have some fun first. This is the city of love! Let them see it at its fullest." Lewis nodded.

"Yah man, let them have a little fun. They can regroup once they've explored a bit." Corissa and Danielle squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you Lewis." He chuckled and patted their backs.

"No problem little ladies." The monorail stopped and the doors opened with a creak. David stepped out first and motioned for them to follow him.

"I want everyone to meet at the Eiffel Tower in two hours, that'll give you the lay of the land. Keep an eye out for the Quadrifolia please, the sooner we can leave and the faster we can get this over with." The group gave a collective nod. Corissa turned to Kai.

"Will you come with me to the Eiffel Tower?" He frowned.

"I thought you hated heights?" She nodded.

"I do but I want to see the city, if I'm that high and on a steel structure then I'll be fine." He shook his head.

"I don't understand you." She grinned.

"That's half the fun." She grabbed his arm. "Come on." Riku ran after them.

"Wait for me guys!" Nathan sighed.

"They left me behind." Danielle smiled at him.

"Like you wanted to go, you want to see what a Frenchman is like in bed don't you?" Nathan grinned again.

"You know me too well!" He waved as he made his way down the street. "Ciao!" Danielle turned toward Haji and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, she grinned.

"Don't you have somewhere you want to go?" He shook his head.

"No really." She looked past him and saw Solomon loitering near a tree smiling at her and bit her lip.

"Uh, why not practice your cello?" He peered at her suspiciously.

"Why?" She knelt down and stared at the case.

"You haven't played it in a while, it looks lonely." Haji narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't feed me that bull, what are you up too?" She feigned offense.

"Nothing! Your poor cello is just being neglected!" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you really want to do? What are you hiding?" She sighed and pursed her lips.

"I want to take a walk by myself, ok? The last two times I've taken a walk by myself it's been really nice. On something as stressful as this I need a break when I can get it." He nodded.

"Fair enough." She smiled.

"Thanks Haji, it's just nice to get away and be alone." Haji nodded though a bit stiff.

"Sure." She flashed him a quick smile and a wave before she ran off toward the lighted park.

Corissa hugged Kai's arm as the elevator climbed higher and higher toward the top of the Eiffel Tower, she had never been this high before and it was making her nervous. Kai chuckled at her apprehensive expression.

"You'll be fine." She nodded absently and closed her eyes and flinched when the elevator stopped with a jerk. Riku followed close behind them and smiled.

'I'm glad Moses is gone.' He chuckled when he saw Corissa latch onto Kai's right arm tighter as he brought her toward the fenced edge of the Tower, he nudged her and told her to open her eyes but she refused.

"Ok I don't think this was a good idea." She whined and squeezed her eyes closed tighter.

"Come on open your eyes, you can't fall. Just look, it's beautiful." She slowly cracked one eye open and looked around before she screwed it tight again.

"Ok I saw it, let's get down." She said hurriedly and tugged backward on his arm, he shook his head.

"No, open both eyes." She took a deep breath and opened both eyes, she nearly faltered at how close to the edge she was but calmed down when she saw all the beautiful lights in front of her.

"Wow." She breathed. Kai grinned.

"There you see not so bad." He slapped her heartily on the back and she gasped as she moved toward the fence, she placed her hand on her heart and took a deep breath. Kai chuckled at her; she slapped him on the arm.

"That wasn't funny!" She snapped and moved back from the edge. Suddenly loud cries and screams erupted on the opposite side of the viewing plateau, her eyes widened when she saw a large Chiropteran slashing and clawing at varies people. The lone security guard tried ushering people into the elevator but had to cut some people back due to weight risk, her heart skipped and her hand slowly went to her side. Her breath hitched and her hand halted when the raging red eyes shifted toward her and the monster sprinted toward her at top speed. 'Shit!' She thought frantically and attempted to draw her sword but the Chiropteran cut her off by throwing her onto the fenced edge of the tower. Her heart kicked into overdrive and she quickly got to her feet, adrenaline pumping in her ears. "Alright you little fucker, I'm gonna slice you into little pieces! No one tries to throw me off a 984 foot tower and gets away with it!" Kai rolled his eyes slightly at her threat. Riku looked at the elevator and his mouth dropped open. Every person was trying to jam themselves into the small elevator, the landing was in a state of panic and Corissa was losing her focus. He watched as she ducked and thrust her tanto up but it missed completely and forced her to lose her balance and flip quickly to avoid getting slashed with deadly claws. He heard a Frenchman cry out, "That girl is battling the monster all on her own!" as more people filed into the cramped elevator. The last person on pressed the down button and the doors closed though with a little trouble and began the descent down but due to the weight it was slow and they could hear a high pitched grinding sound. Riku rushed to the elevator shaft and looked down, the elevator was stopped at the bottom but it appeared that there was a problem with it.

"Kai we have a problem!" Riku yelled and motioned toward the shaft.

"What?" Kai called as he avoided a swipe of claws.

"The elevator is out of commission."

"WHAT?!" Corissa screeched and stared at him in horror, she swallowed thickly and her breathing picked up. "Are you saying that we're _trapped up here_?!" The Chiropteran rushed at her while she was distracted and hit her low with its shoulder, sending her flying at the fencing bending it under her weight. She grunted as she landed hard on her stomach on the landing, slowly she got to her feet using her sword as leverage. "This is getting out of hand. We're stuck nearly 1000 feet in the air with a murderous vampiric monster! Just fucking great!" She groaned but held her sword out protectively. "Hey ugly!" The monster shot her a glare, she smirked. "Yeah I'm talking to you, come at me again and see what happens." The Chiropteran took the bait and charged at her. She readied her sword but faltered slightly when she felt a shooting pain in her side, her vision began to blur and she shook her head. 'That's not good.' She thought and tried to steady her sword again but frowned when she felt her hands start to shake, a sudden blow to her front brought her attention back to the matter at hand and she grunted. The feeling of being weightless caught up to her and she gasped when she noticed that Riku and Kai were getting smaller and she felt her body falling, her heart leapt into her throat when she looked over her shoulder and saw ground making it's way up to greet her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she let out a blood curdling scream as she closed her eyes and waited for the stop.

Danielle smiled up at Solomon as she ate the cotton candy he brought her. He grinned down at her as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, trying to keep her warm.

"How did you find Cotton Candy this time of year?" He grinned secretively at her.

"I don't know if I want to tell you." She giggled.

"Please?" She pouted; he laughed and pulled her closer.

"Alright, I'll tell you. A friend of mine belongs to a company called Cinq Fleches and he uses a carnival supplier who gives him free cotton candy, I can get it whenever I want it." She smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"It's no problem really." She grinned for a moment before it dropped when she saw Haji strolling toward the park with his cello case slung on his back.

"Shit!" She hissed and glanced around for a path to take to lead her away from Haji, Solomon frowned at her.

"What?"

"Haji is behind us!" She whispered and looked around again, they came to the end of the straight walk and turned left, leading them a crowded town square. Solomon glanced behind them and saw Haji veer to the right, re-looping the park. They shared a sigh of relief; she looked down at her watch and gasped. "Damn! I only have an hour left; I need to meet up with Haji soon." Solomon nodded a bit sadly and gently kissed her.

"I'll see you soon." She nodded and quickly sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Tomorrow night, I'll try and get away!" She called and blew him a kiss, he flashed her a grin.

"Tomorrow night then." She blushed with a shy smile and turned around running off, she quickly bumped into Haji. He seemed surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned at the question.

"I was taking a walk remember?"

"A walk takes you an hour?" She frowned deeper.

"How do you know I wasn't just trying to find you?" He shook his head.

"I don't." She set her jaw at his short answer and sighed.

"Let's go find Nathan." Haji nodded.

"Alright."

Kai and Riku ran to the mouth of the elevator shaft and looked down; the elevator was still on the bottom. Frantically they pressed the button but the elevator stayed stubbornly put, with a growl Kai took his shirt off and wrapped his hands up in the fabric and wrapped his hands and legs around the thick cable and shimmied down. Riku stared at his brother for a moment before he quickly followed in his footsteps; half way down the elevator started up again and shot up toward them at lightning speeds, they panicked and tried to think of a solution. On the last second they leapt from the cable to the steel ladder making its way down on the side of the shaft, they pressed their bodies close to the metal as the elevator shot past them. They sighed in relief for a moment but shot their heads up when they heard an odd screech and saw the Chiropteran standing on the top of the elevator. They saw it was just about to leap down at them when the elevator collided with the top of the shaft effortlessly flattening the monster into a gory mush. Blood rained down on them in a grotesque spray and they gagged as they tried to brush some off.

"We can't worry about this now! Come on we have to hurry!" Riku yelled and began frantically climbing down the ladder but stopped when he saw Kai immobile above him.

"There isn't a point in hurrying, she didn't make it. She couldn't survive a fall like that, no one can. Human or inhuman." Riku pursed his lips angrily and grabbed Kai's foot.

"We have to at least check!" He yelled and climbed down the ladder as fast as he could, beating Kai by nearly 5 minutes. He ran out of the entrance and looked around but he didn't see anything, no body, no blood, nothing. He frowned in confusion and moved out further into the courtyard and scowled in anguish. "Kai I don't see anything!" He yelled and glanced around again, the lack of evidence was very daunting. Anything could have happened to her! He felt tears fill his eyes. "Kai I don't see anything." He whimpered and looked around again. Kai stepped up to his side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know Riku." Riku turned toward him and buried his head in his brother's shoulder.

"She's dead." He cried. Kai patted his back in discomfort. The one thing he didn't know how to deal with more then a crying Corissa was a crying Riku.

"You don't know that." He said though he knew that Riku didn't buy it.

"She's gone!"

"Don't believe everything you don't see." They turned around and their eyes widened to twice their normal size.

Corissa squeezed her eyes closed tighter as she waited for the killer stop, any second and she was going to be a meat pancake, displayed distortedly for everyone to see. In the papers she was going to be labeled the dejected jumper, no one was going to believe the people trying to shove into the elevator (at least those who decided to talk about it), many of them will just block it off from their minds as another bad day in their life and forget it; she won't be remembered for helping them just as being crazy or suicidal. 'For all the things to think about for my last few seconds and I go to the depressing subject!' She paused and felt herself slip a little further into the black abyss. 'I never got to sleep with Kai!' She growled and let another scream rip from her mouth as her tears left her cheeks and floated above her almost like she was in space. She could feel the ground coming closer, instinct kicked in and she braced herself but the stop that came was nothing like every Crime show described, it was painless. 'Am I really dead?' She pried her eyes open and glanced around, she was still in Paris.

"What-" She looked up and saw deep green eyes, her breath hitched in her throat again and she stared at him as he set her on her feet. Her breathing picked up faster. "Moses?" She breathed and felt tears falling from her face. He smiled down at her and had to take a step back to keep his balance when she flung herself at him, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "Oh my god you saved my life!" She cried, he wrapped his arms around her and shook his head.

"I only broke your fall." She giggled watery. He pulled her back far enough until they faced each other. "What were you doing falling from the Eiffel Tower?" She wiped her tears away with the heel of her hand.

"I was up there with Kai and Riku and-" She gasped and looked up at the top of the tower, trying to fight the fit of vertigo she got. "Kai! Riku!" She screamed and made a move toward the entrance of the tower but Moses stopped her when her legs gave out and she nearly fell to the ground.

"Give yourself some rest! You fell over 900 feet!" She put her hand to her head and looked at him.

"How is it that I survived when most people don't even survive 20 feet?" He sat her down on the cement.

"Schiff are not human as I have said, we have special Chiropteran properties. One of which is jumping high distances and moving ultra fast." She blinked. "I caught you within that last 40 feet." She blinked and looked at her shaking hands.

"How is it didn't have a heart attack or something?" He shrugged.

"You're the reincarnation of a Chiropteran Warrior are you not? It makes sense that you would share some things she had, maybe an abnormally strong heart is one of them?" She nodded and tried standing again but her legs gave out on her.

"I have to see how Kai and Riku are doing! The Chiropteran is still up there it might have killed-" She cut her sentence off when she felt her eyes fill with hot tears again. "They can't be." She whispered and shot to her feet rushing to the door but Moses stopped her.

"You need to relax! You're no good to them like this!" He pulled her toward a bench but she pulled away from him.

"I'm no good to them if they're dead either!" She protested and ran toward the entrance again but Moses caught her around the waist and picked her up.

"They aren't dead, the Chiropteran is but they're not. They're on their way down, just sit here and calm down for me ok?" She stared up at him curiously.

"How do you know all this?"

"I have good hearing, I heard the elevator crush the Chiropteran and I heard them talking, they should be coming out of the entrance in a few moments." He glanced at her. "Are you calming down?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes just give me a few more minutes." She closed her eyes and took a few deep soothing breaths and began to feel herself calming down, flashbacks of the fall came back to her but she pushed them down. She wanted to be calm and collected when she met up with them, she didn't want them to worry. She opened her eyes again and smiled, she felt almost completely better. She glanced to the courtyard and saw Kai cradling a sobbing Riku to him with an uncomfortable look on his face. She stood and silently made her way toward them, catching the last bit of their tearful conversation.

"She's dead."

"You don't know that."

"She's gone!"

"Don't believe everything you don't see." She said and smiled when they turned and looked at her, their eyes widened to twice their normal size and their mouths dropped open. Kai took a shaky step toward her; she raised a brow at the odd expression on his face.

"Corissa?" His voice quivered but he tried to keep it under control, she nodded.

"Yeah?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips. "What?"

"What happened?" She opened her mouth to reply but grunted instead when Riku launched himself at her, burying his face into her hair and holding her tightly to him.

"Riku honey I need to breathe sometime-" She groaned shortly when he squeezed her tighter, her eyes fluttered and she pushed him away. "Thanks for the affection but your gonna kill me-" This time it was Kai that cut her off as he engulfed her in a warm hug, this time however she had nothing to complain about. She buried her face into his shoulder and held him as close as she could, the warmth of his body was like a calming agent she'd never known before, and before she knew it she was passed out. Kai pulled back when he felt her go limp, afraid she was hurt but noticed that she had simply passed out.

"I take it you caught her?" He lifted his dark eyes to lock with Moses' green ones, searching for the answer. Moses nodded stiffly.

"Yes I did." He watched as Kai hefted her over his shoulder. "She certainly gets into her share of trouble doesn't she? Everywhere it seems that's what follows her." He paused again. "Watch her carefully. I will skin you alive if I hear that something awful like this happens again, understand me?" Kai gave a quick nod.

"Dido." He stated and turned to Riku. "Come on let's go look for the others and get her to bed." Riku nodded and gave Moses a courtesy nod as they walked off.

"Where do you think everyone is, Paris is a big city-" He cut himself off and gasped when he caught sight of Haji's Cello case, he grinned happily and ran forward. "Haji! Haji!" He cried, hoping to get the Chevalier's attention. He pushed through the crowd and grabbed Haji's sleeve, Haji glanced down at Riku with a frown.

"What is it Riku?" Danielle glanced to her side and saw Riku tugging frantically at Haji's sleeve.

"Come on we have to go find Kai!" Danielle frowned.

"Why, what is it Riku?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Just come on!" Danielle took off after Riku and Haji followed reluctantly behind, they both gasped when they saw Corissa slung over Kai's shoulder passed out.

"What happened?!"

"It's hard to explain-" Kai began but Riku cut him off.

"We were at the top of the Eiffel Tower and we heard screams coming from the opposite side of the platform. We looked over to see a Chiropteran trying to feast on people, the entire platform was in a panic and everyone was trying to get into the elevator to escape, Corissa began fighting the Chiropteran and everyone filed into the elevator and overloaded it. It was stuck at the bottom so we were stuck at the top. Corissa was thrown against the fence at the top and when she stood again the hesitated; the Chiropteran came at her again and knocked her off the Eiffel Tower. We had to get down so we took off our shirts and shimmied down the cable and jumped to the steel ladder at the last second when the elevator shot up to us, the Chiropteran jumped on top of the elevator and got squished when it collided with the top of the shaft. When we got down to the ground we didn't see her and thought the worse, she finally showed up." He paused. "Moses saved her." Haji motioned for them to follow him and walked off through the crowd, Danielle frowned.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She demanded, he nodded.

"Of course I do. David said to meet him at the Eiffel Tower in two hours; it's nearly two hours now. We go there and just wait." Danielle pointed at her sister in exasperation.

"Shouldn't we take her to a doctor?" She demanded and glared at him. He shook his head.

"She only passed out from emotional stress, falling nearly 1000 feet and surviving with barely a scratch would frazzle anyone's nerves, it's no wonder that she passed out. Just let her rest for the night and she'll be fine." Haji noticed the Eiffel Tower in range and pointed to the bench nearby to set her down while they waited. Their wait was short; David, Julia, Lewis and Nathan came strolling up nonchalantly only minutes after they set her down. Nathan spotted her and his face changed from careless and satisfied to shocked and confused. He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees, resting a hand on her cheek.

"She is ok?" He whispered in a tight voice and looked at Danielle; she nodded and glanced back at her immobile sister.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." He nodded slowly. David stepped in front and looked down at Corissa with a frown.

"Will she be alright?" The group nodded. "How did this happen?" He glanced at Julia when he saw her drop down next to Nathan and began checking Corissa's vital signs.

"She fell off the Eiffel Tower and was caught by Moses before she could hit the ground, at least that's what Kai and Riku tell me." David glanced at Kai and Riku.

"Elaborate on that."

"She was fighting a Chiropteran and it knocked her off the top, the elevator squished it. Moses caught her before she could hit the ground." David rubbed his temples.

"We'll start the search in the morning. Nathan take her to her room." Nathan nodded and threw Corissa carefully over his shoulder, lagging behind the others as they made their way toward the hotel that David booked in advance.

Danielle curled her feet under her as she stared absently at the opposing wall, her mind a jumble of different things. So much had happened in the last few days and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed and confused again. She felt like a double agent with the way she'd been seeing Solomon so casually and reporting back here to find objects to kill Diva. Which was wrong? Was she betraying her friends by speaking to him in secret? The thought of destroying the world by merely speaking to the wrong person set her on edge, it was getting heavy again. She glanced at Haji and bit her lower lip; he was just sitting there as though nothing was wrong. The whole world was fine and nothing rested on his shoulders, he was carefree.

"That's bullshit!" She hissed suddenly and glared at him. "Why can't you understand?!" He opened one eye and locked it on her.

"Understand what?"

"The world isn't fine Haji! It's not all rainbows and sunshine! We're in trouble!" He opened his other eye and uncrossed his arms.

"Of course the world isn't fine, monsters are running around." She clenched her hands and shot off the bed at his calm response and glowered down at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?! How can you be so calm about this?! Haji we're drowning and we have no lifeboat!" She paused and shrunk back some. "Aren't you scared?" He stared up at her.

"Why, are you?" She stared down at him in shock.

"Why would you even ask that?" She breathed and grabbed her hair as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "It's so overwhelming. How can I not worry about the intense responsibility you shoved on me, I have to save the world from utter destruction or forfeit the lives of all I love? If I slip up then we're fucked, that's a lot to deal with. How can you not see it?" She glanced up to see him propping his cello against his shoulder and preparing to play. "Dammit Haji! Put that fucking thing away and just talk to me!" He ignored her and touched his bow to the strings.

"You are very outspoken for someone who has to worry about saving the world." Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"That's not funny." She snarled and walked toward the door, his hand stopped her by latching onto her wrist.

"I think Solomon can wait for one night, don't you?" Her eyes widened and she growled as she whirled on him.

"What?" She demanded and yanked her arm from his grasp; he closed the door and stared up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?" She pursed her lips.

"No I just thought you weren't very observant." She muttered and set her jaw.

"I'm much more perceptive then you thought." She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." She jumped slightly when he fixed a glare on her.

"Why would you think seeking treason was better then talking to me about it?"

"I wasn't seeking treason!" She hissed. "Besides talking to you is like talking to a log, you're always so emotionless! I like having a conversation not talking to myself, with you I'm talking to myself." He drew the bow over the top of the strings, drawing out a low dead sound. He picked up tempo slightly but otherwise kept the melancholic feel to the song; she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air as she walked to the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath." She yelled over the music but it didn't seem like he heard her, she slammed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

"Hey." Her eyes flew open to see Solomon sitting on the open window sill; she gasped and glanced at the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" She paused. "Haji's in my room!" He nodded.

"I hear." She pursed her lips in anger.

"He knows I'm seeing you." He sighed and pulled her to him, gently kissing her.

"That's his problem." She frowned and pulled away from him slightly.

"I don't like feeling like I'm betraying my friends by seeing you, its wrong and I can't do it anymore." He kissed her again.

"We'll just be more secretive next time." He assured her and grinned; she blushed but pushed his arms away.

"No, I want a clear conscience when this is over. I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry." He shrugged and stuck a foot out of the window.

"I'll see you later, then." She glared dryly at the recently occupied window and slammed it closed, latched it and drew the shades.

"They expect me to help save the world, yet no one takes me seriously?!" She growled and kicked the wall, the bathroom door opened and Haji stepping inside.

"Solomon just isn't someone to give up." She glared at him.

"Get out I want to take a bath." She turned on the faucet and moved some hair out of her face.

"I'll be out here when you get done, maybe we can talk." Her hand paused on the hot tab and stared down at the water with her mouth gaping open, she glanced up to see a faint smile on his lips as he closed the door.

The next morning they grouped in David's room and waited for his instruction, he explained the area's he wanted them all to search and put them in groups. They disbanded and took each of the places David specified, Kai and Corissa were near the Eiffel Tower, Riku and Nathan were near one of the parks and Danielle and Haji took the wooded areas away from the parks.

Corissa and Kai sat on a nearby bench and leaned back, resting their tired feet. They'd been searching for nearly 4 hours without resting and their feet were already sore.

"God I hate this grunge work." Corissa muttered and shifted her head toward the slew of people rushing around in the square but picked up her head when she recognized someone. "No." She whispered in disbelief and stood up squinted her eyes.

"What?" He asked and looked up at her. "What do you see?"

"We should move." She said and grabbed his wrist.

"Why?" She opened her mouth to respond but squeezed her eyes closed the moment another voice cut into her head.

"Kai!" Their backs went rigid and they slowly turned to see Mao running toward them holding onto the corner of her large floppy hat. "Kai I'm so happy I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Corissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mao I don't know why you're here but we're both very busy, we have to get going-" Mao glared at her.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" She demanded, Corissa clenched her hands but kept her cool.

"Mao we're busy, get lost."

"Why are you touching _my _Kai?" Corissa rolled her eyes and held Kai's hand tighter.

"Come on; let's go look closer to the Eiffel Tower." Mao followed close behind them.

"Why are you going to the Eiffel Tower?" Corissa ignored her and tugged harder on Kai's hand.

'Great she's gonna follow us and make this harder then it already is. God damn it I wish she would just fucking leave us alone!' She suddenly let go of Kai's hand and whirled on Mao.

"Mao what the fuck are you doing here?! Why are you trying to find Kai, you two aren't dating. He doesn't even like you! Get the hell away from us before you get hurt!" She huffed once before she turned back around and stormed off toward the bushes at the Eiffel Towers base. Mao glared at her.

"Is that a threat?!" Corissa growled and drew her sword out pointing it angrily at her, right between the eyes.

"Push me and find out." She muttered, Mao backed up a few steps and Corissa sheathed her Tanto again. "Get away from us before I'm forced to prove my point." A deep pout set on Mao's face and she whirled on her heels, storming into the crowds. Corissa's head suddenly picked up and she looked around frantically. "Damn it!" She hissed and rushed forward at top speed, Kai watched her in wonder.

'What the hell has gotten into her?' His eyes widened when he saw a huge Chiropteran come crashing toward them, sending the crowd scattering with screams. The Chiropteran made a bee-line for Mao and picked her up into the air, her scream outshined all the others. Corissa dodged a swipe as the Chiropteran tried to defend its new prey and groaned in pain when she sliced into its leg. She was just about to slice her hand and finish it when a chilling laugh came from behind her.

"It isn't polite to interrupt a hunter; he was merely testing the girl." Corissa paused and turned over her shoulder to see a tall blond girl standing behind her with haunting green eyes; she felt her heart speed up and held her tanto firmly in her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The girl didn't answer but instead shifted her eyes behind Corissa; she turned and saw the Chiropteran bite into Mao's neck and knock her out.

"Shh your upsetting my pet." Her laugh made Corissa's blood freeze, with a shaking hand she pointed the tanto at the girl.

"Who are you?" She demanded again, with lighting speed the girl was at the Chiropterans side, Corissa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "A Schiff." She breathed and felt her breathing pick up, the girl smiled.

"Very good! Diva is going to be resurrected soon and Carl ordered me to come find meals for Diva." She paused and leaned forward almost like she was about to tell a secret. "We like to label the meals by days; I think she'll be Wednesday. She looks like a Wednesday doesn't she?"

"Let her go." The girl gave Corissa a disapproving look and shook her head.

"Diva will get very cranky if she doesn't have a meal for Wednesday." Corissa fisted her left hand at her side and glared at the girl, the girl's eyes widened a fraction and she slapped her hands together in enthusiastic surprise. "Your Carl's someone, aren't you?! Oh this is wonderful! If I can take you back then Diva will have a dessert!" The girl made a motion and the Chiropteran dropped a bleeding Mao and shot at Corissa, she felt the hackles on the back of her neck stick up and let out a horrifying battle cry as she sliced into her hand and then into the Chiropteran in one move. The Chiropteran crumbled into pieces next to her, Corissa shifted her wild eyes at the girl and with a scream she shot forward. The blond gave a faint smug smile as she picked Mao up in a flash, using her as a human shield. Corissa's eyes widened as she felt her sword sink into the soft flesh of Mao's stomach, her shock dissipated into rage and she let go of her sword to punch the girl in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" She snarled and with speed she didn't know she possessed rushed at the blond, wanting nothing more then to rip her apart. Even though she didn't like Mao, she did not want to be the kind of person to kill without reason. Her rage boiled over and with a scream she pulled the sword out of Mao's stomach and slashed repeatedly at the blond but she dodged each slash.

"Is that all you can do?" The girl taunted, Corissa's eyes turned to slits and she disappeared from the girl's sight coming up behind the girl slashing her head off.

"It's enough to kill you, you bitch!" She snarled and was about to slash at the corpse out of anger again when someone came up behind her and held her back, locking her arms behind her though mindful of sword. She growled and fought against the hold, slicing into her thigh in the process. She let out a chocked cry and grunted in pain.

"Put down the sword, she's dead." Her hand shook and she growled again, something had come over her; she wasn't her self at the moment.

"That bitch insulted me, she needs to pay." She hissed and jerked against the bind but Kai held firm.

"She's dead just put the sword down." Corissa worked her jaw and with a malicious grin suddenly viciously stabbed the corpse in the heart, wiggling the sword down hard until it hit cement on the opposite side.

"There." She muttered and pulled away from Kai, she yanked her sword from the cavity and sheathed it. With a grunt and a limp she made her way over to Mao, her brows furrowed and she stared down at Mao in discomfort. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She turned her head quickly and rushed away from the gory scene. Kai quickly followed after her.

"I know you didn't, I saw the girl throw Mao in your path."

"Come on let's just find that plant and get this over with."

Danielle huffed angrily as she straightened her back, she'd been hunched over for hours now searching around corners and tree stumps to find this stupid plant. They didn't even need the plant really, just the berries. She glanced at Haji and saw him sitting against a tree, his cello propped against his shoulder getting ready to play. She smiled softly; they had grown closer since last night. After their long talk she felt so much better and not so reluctant to talk with him about things. Her smile grew when he started playing; it was such a light melody. He was happy. Taking his subtle hint she sat down at his side and laid her head on his shoulder as she listened to him play, the deep resonant tones were putting her to sleep. Her head came up when his playing stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked and frowned up at him, he put the cello in its case.

"We need to be looking for the berries." She waved off his answer and put her head back on his shoulder.

"We need a break is what we need, we've been looking for hours now." He sighed and leaned his head back against the tree; he shifted his eyes behind her and saw small blue berries coming from a dark green leaved plant directly behind her. He reached his arm back around her and grabbed a handful of berries; she misread his intention and curled up closer to him, he blushed at the bold move and cleared his throat.

"I-I found the berries." She glanced behind her and saw him holding a handful of the berries and rolled her eyes, she moved forward and got out the container that David had them carry. She opened the top and motioned for Haji to put his handful in the top, she closed the top and pressed down, pressing all the juice into the glass container below. It was similar to a coffee press in its design; she loaded another handful and pressed again. She looked at the juice in the bottom and stood.

"We have about half a cup I think that's good, what about you?" Haji nodded and slung his cello case over his shoulder. "Let's get back then." She sighed and stood up.

The hotel was quiet when they reached it and frowned as they entered the elevator, the doors opened and they stepped out onto their floor. Danielle used her card to let herself into David's room and frowned when she saw everyone sitting around a card table with what looked like a chemistry lab surrounding them. David was at the head of the table pulling out vials of weird liquids and powders mixing them together in one vial. She cleared her throat, waiting for their attention.

"I got the berry juice." She said and brought her container forward; David snatched it from her hand and took the other two containers sitting on the opposite side of the table. One had only a small fraction in the bottom (barely 2/3), the second had much more, nearly ¼ of a cup worth. He added them all together and then to the small vial in front of him, a large cloud of green vapor came out of the vial and he grinned.

"There now all we need is the last ingredient and it'll be complete. All you have to do it slather it on the tip of your swords and slash Diva." Danielle frowned.

"Don't we still need Diva's blood?" David waved it off.

"We have an old vial still on file from her first life, we can use that." Corissa rested her hand on her wound and absently began stroking it when it gave a twinge.

"So we're off to London now?" David nodded and looked at the group with somberness.

"One more ingredient and this will all be over with." He smiled faintly. "Now go to bed, we're going to London by tomorrow afternoon." They nodded and filed out of the room, going to their respected hotel rooms.

Danielle threw herself on the bed and yawned as she stared up at the ceiling. Haji locked the door and windows, making sure that Solomon couldn't come in and pay Danielle a surprise visit, though he wasn't completely convinced that she had actually stopped seeing Solomon all together anyway. She glanced at him closing all the windows and raised a brow as he sat down on the chair near the closest window.

"Why are you sitting way over there?" He frowned at her question but didn't respond; she sighed and walked over to him. "Why are you sitting over here?"

"Why is that important?" She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to change into her bed clothes. She came out a few moments later in a long t-shirt and pajama pants. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the throw blanket lying at the bottom.

"I presume your sleeping there?" He nodded. "You'll need a blanket then." He gave a faint smile of appreciation. She walked to him but instead of laying the blanket on him she crawled into his lap and pulled the blanket up over them, he stared down at her in confusion and embarrassment.

"What are you doing?!" He asked in alarm, flustered by her presence.

"I need the blanket too; I'll get cold if you just have it." He glared at her.

"That isn't what I meant." He muttered, she shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder and laid the blanket higher over them, covering them completely. "Why are you sitting on me?" He demanded.

"I don't think just this blanket will keep you warm, I'm only thinking of your health." She grinned wickedly as she laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "If you want to move me then you have to lay with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist on being so romantically close to me all of a sudden?" She shrugged again.

"I guess I'm horny." She replied nonchalantly, he face flared bright red and he suddenly picked her up and set her down on the bed, she frowned up at him.

"Stay." He said and held his palm toward her, in the classic 'stay' motion. She grinned when she saw the adorable flaming of his cheeks. She crawled into the bed and yawned.

"Goodnight Haji." He walked back over to the chair and pulled the blanket over him, his blush still stubbornly in place.

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

To the Readers: Sorry for not updating for a while, we are kinda got stuck in some of the stories! Enjoy and Review Please!

Disclamier: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we do own the OC's, which means we own ourselves hahaha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours until Diva was resurrected were winding down and they were all getting nervous. One final ingredient and it was all over, the hunt would be done and they would have to face their destinies, whether it was fulfilled correctly or not was up to the Chiropteran Warriors. A daunting task indeed.

They'd been in London now for three days and still couldn't find the Lily of the Valley; they looked in all the places David had suggested but still nothing. It was starting to get rather annoying searching for only one thing for such a long time and being unable to find it.

"What should we do? We've looked in all the right places!" Corissa complained as she threw her bag on the table and plopped into the chair behind her. David shook his head and shifted his eyes to the door when it opened up to Kai.

"Found the plant." Corissa frowned in confusion.

"Where?!" She demanded as she stood walking toward him and yanked the bag from his hand, looking inside. He shrugged.

"There's a nice little flower shop by the Houses of Parliament, I just asked for the Lily of the Valley and the flower girl handed it to me." Corissa pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Kai handed David the plant and he pulled off two leaves.

"Corissa go get Danielle, Haji, Nathan and Riku for me." She rolled her eyes and stormed out the door; Kai followed her and shook his head.

"Stop throwing a fit just because I found the plant and you didn't."

"You used the easy way!" She muttered and knocked on Danielle's door, Nathan's and Riku's door before she turned back around and walked back into David's room.

"Will you get me a small glass of water?" She narrowed her eyes but nodded and filled a small glass half way up and handed it to him, they glanced at the door when Riku, Haji, Nathan and Danielle walked in. He set down a shallow Tupperware container and set both leaves inside, he brought forth a spoon and held the edge of the first long oval dark green leaf and scooped out the flesh like an artichoke leaf. He did the same thing with the other, leaving two large scoops of leaf flesh inside the container. He poured most of the water inside the Tupperware and used the spoon to mix it together, making a paste. "There, done. Now we add this to the other things and mix it together!" He smiled and grabbed the vial that he had sitting on his dresser and brought it over to where they were, he carefully added the paste and gently stirred it together. "Finished, we just need Diva's blood and it'll work." Corissa nodded and frowned at it.

"So all we have to do is slather this on our swords and Diva dies?" David nodded. The phone rang surprising them all, he picked it up. His eyes widened and he cursed as he threw the phone back into the cradle.

"Damn it! The vial of Diva's blood was broken! We don't have the final ingredient to kill Diva!" Danielle frowned.

"What are we going to do now? We can't quite, we'll all die and the world will be set in turmoil." David sighed.

"You're just going to have to get her blood somehow."

"How?" Kai demanded. "It's dangerous." David raised his brows at Kai's obvious observation.

"Of course it's dangerous! We have no other choice though." Corissa put her hand on Kai's shoulder as a sign of comfort but noticed it didn't help.

"So what do you think we should do? We don't know when Diva will raise up-" She cut off with a cry when the window to their left shattered and a brick came through with a note strapped to the top.

If you think you can save your pathetic race from Diva's reign then try and stop us. We're in an abandoned subway under Trafalgar Square. She will be alive in exactly one hour, come and join the party because I know you will not prevail over us.

XOXO Carl

"Do we go?" Danielle asked as she reread the note, feeling anxiety rise in the pit of her stomach, the time had wound down to only an hour. In an hour they would know their fate.

"You have to go." David said though he didn't sound comfortable with the idea. "Give me a minute and I'll give you a map of the Square." Corissa and Danielle nodded stiffly as they clenched their sword hilts subconsciously. Their hands shook slightly as they reached for the print out map. "The entrance to the old subway is under the front lion sculpture at Viscount Horacio Nelson's sculptures left. Bring up the tile near the base and you should see a ladder leading down into the old subway system. I want you both to bring lanterns, flashlights, the works. Anything to keep you illuminated and out of the dark where you can be ambushed easily and killed." They frowned in terror but nodded as they took a deep calming breath. "Haji, Nathan I want you to keep them safe no matter what." Haji and Nathan nodded firmly and sternly, understanding how crucial and serious the situation was. Riku and Kai frowned.

"What about us?" They demanded angrily, David stared at them oddly.

"What about you? You're staying here, let them deal with this. We don't need unnecessary casualties; I don't want to have to tell George his sons are dead, don't put me through that." Kai grabbed David's gun.

"My dad taught me and Riku how to fire a gun, we'll be fine." Corissa glared at Kai.

"I am not bringing Riku down there where he can get killed, I refuse to do that!" Riku growled at them.

"I do not want to be treated as a child; I'm part of the team! Just let me come!" Both girls shook their heads firmly.

"We don't want you to die." Danielle muttered as she looked down. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I won't die, I promise." Corissa bit her lower lip and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You pinky swear?" She said softly, he nodded and chuckled. She pulled back and held out her left pinky, he locked his right one with hers and smiled.

"Pinky swear." She took a deep breath before she nodded; suddenly she turned harsh and serious eyes on Kai. "You are in charge of him." She said as she pointed a finger at him, he grabbed her finger and smiled at her.

"I would never let my brother die, I love him too much." She pouted for a moment and nodded.

"I love him too." She muttered, Kai chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll all be fine, don't worry. We'll save the world, Riku won't have even a scratch on him and we'll get to go home." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sounds good to me." They walked toward the door and David stopped them before they were out completely.

"Be careful of Diva, she's strong and cunning." They nodded in unison and walked out.

With crowbar in hand they walked around the statue of Nelson and found the lion David talked about. Danielle handed Haji the crowbar and allowed him to do the grunt work, breaking away a large square around the side of the base. Below and behold there was a ladder in front of them but oddly enough it was well lite inside, a bad sign that made them all uneasy. Corissa and Danielle swallowed hard and looked at the group.

"Well it's now or never…" Corissa said and paused. "Nathan do you have the spell?" He nodded and patted his pocket where an easily distinguished bottle shape bulged out. She nodded though a bit uncertain and jumped from the bottom step to land on an old platform. "What do we do now? Wait?" She question as she looked up but it wasn't Danielle and the others she saw but a Chiropteran flying down at her, she screamed and rolled out of its way. "Shit!" She muttered and struggled with her sword, finally getting it pulled out only to have it smacked out of her hand. 'Oh great start!' She growled to herself and dove to retrieve it but was stopped by Carl.

"Wait my dear, what's the big hurry?" She growled at him and kicked his feet from under him as she dove again for her sword; she grabbed it and stabbed him in the hand as he went to grab her again.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed and quickly got to her feet, glancing around for somewhere to hide to regroup herself. She let out a short scream when Carl dove at her with his clawed hand, he pinned her by her neck to the floor, his index and pinky on either side of her neck.

"You cut this arm off, do you remember? You felt it wasn't worthy to touch you so you took care of the annoyance, that's what you told me as you laughed callously at me." She stared up at him with fear.

"That was someone different." She whimpered as she worked her sword at the right angle, finally she got it to the angle she was satisfied with and thrust it up. His eyes widened and he rolled off her, staring down at the sword lodged in his breastbone, she glared down at him and yanked her sword brutally out. "I'm much worse then her." She muttered as she rushed down the shaft of the subway, Carl snarled and took off after her, his wound healing as he ran.

Riku and Kai wondered down one shaft casually, hearing faint metal clanking together and grunts from somewhere off in the maze that was the subway. They paused however when they saw a strange looking girl standing in their path, they frowned.

"You shouldn't be down here, there are monsters down here." Riku warned, the girl smiled wickedly and ushered her hand forward. Suddenly three Chiropterans rushed at them both, their eyes widened and they took off the opposite direction as fast as their legs would take them. Kai occasionally looking over his shoulder to shoot at the monsters as he pulled Riku along.

"Oh little boy, come back I wasn't through playing yet." The creepy voice echoed all through the shaft, making them shiver. "I'm looking for a king, would you like to be my king?" They turned a corner and came onto a platform; they could see old subway signs on the walls. They whirled quickly to see the same strange girl standing behind them with a creepy grin on her face, Kai raised the gun to fire it but in a blink she stood before him with her hand firmly on the barrel. She ripped the gun from his hand and slapped him hard across the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Riku gasped and put his hand on Kai's shoulder but let out a yelp when she grabbed his arm and yanked him into a standing position. "Hello." She whispered seductively.

Danielle slashed her hand and whirled on the Chiropteran behind her, slashing it across the stomach. She kicked the crystals at her feet and glared at the next one that came at her; in a matter of minutes she had killed the other two that tried to kill her. She grinned happily to herself, pleased with her progress and speed.

"I'm getting the hang of this." She chuckled and sheathed her sword; Haji came to her side and motioned with his head toward the shaft in front of them.

"I heard Riku and Kai's voices coming from this direction, shall we go look for them?" Danielle nodded happily.

"Wonderful idea!" She took off down the ledge way and giggled as she turned the corner. "Hey Riku-" Her voice and breath caught in her throat as she stared at the sight before her. Her sword clashed to the ground as it fell from her fingers, her hand instantly going to her mouth as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She shakily pulled some hair behind her ear and frowned in confusion.

"Oh I see Diva has picked a King." She turned to see Solomon standing next to Haji with a passive expression on his face, she felt her body begin to shake from rage and she had her sword against his throat in the matter of a second.

"What is the meaning of this Solomon?! What the hell does that mean?" She snarled and pointed at Riku's body lying lifelessly on the floor. Solomon only glanced at Riku's body.

"When Diva picks a King she will give him her blood, which in the end kills him. In order to bring him back to life she must drink his blood." He glanced at the boy on the ground. "It looks like she's saving him for later." She let out a screeching cry and sliced deeply into his neck, pushing him as hard as she could away from her. She ran over to Riku and dropped to his side; she paused when Solomon grabbed her hand. "You touch him and he'll crumble just like a crystallizing Chiropteran. I'm sorry but he's gone to you now." Haji suddenly reached out and wrapped his fingers around Solomon's neck, squeezing as tightly as he pleased.

"Get out of my face before I truly kill you." Haji said calmly and released Solomon and watched prideful as the other Chevalier took his advice and bolted from the vicinity. He stared sadly down at Riku but looked away when he saw Danielle cover her mouth as she stared wide eyed down at the pale and lifeless face of Riku. Her eyes shifted over to Kai and finally broke down at the look he had on his face, she could see the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey guys I just killed like 5 Chiropteran-" They turned around to see Corissa and Nathan standing on the edge of the curb, Corissa's mouth was wide open and her face was ghost white. "Riku?" She whispered and took a shaky step forward. "Riku!" She screamed shrilly and rushed to him, she dropped to his side and was about to touch his shoulder when Danielle grabbed her wrist and shook her head no. "What the hell Danielle?! Let go!" Danielle shook her head again.

"If we touch him he'll crystallize." Kai crawled over toward them and stared down at his brother in disbelief.

"I have to go back home after this and tell my dad that I let my little brother die? He's gonna kill me." Danielle put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in hopes that he might notice the gesture but he seemed numb. Corissa's lip quivered for only a moment before she burst into tears and turned her back, hiding her face in her folded up knees.

"Oh I see you've met my new King, isn't he cute?" They all turned to see Diva standing a few feet away from them on the platform with a pleasant smile on her thin lips. Danielle glanced at her sister and saw the murderous look in her eye; she moved back a bit and watched. Corissa slowly stood and cracked her neck and knuckles as she pulled out her sword.

"You bitch." She snarled and held her sword high. "I'll bleed you dry!" She shrieked and attacked Diva with murderous speed and accuracy, getting hit for hit on her. "Nathan vial!" She shouted Nathan ran toward her and tentatively held his hand out; she snatched the vial and stabbed Diva harshly in the neck, catching the spray as her jugular snapped. She got as much as she needed and mixed it with her fingers and yanked her sword out; she smeared some on the tip and raised hollow, haunting and gore seeking eyes toward Diva. "Die." She whispered and thrust her sword forward to stab Diva but in a blink Diva was done, her eyes widened and she looked around. "Damn!" Corissa growled and was about to take off after her when Nathan grabbed her shoulder and gestured over to Riku with a nod of his head, she sniffled and dropped down at his side. Danielle sadly shook her head.

"Riku." She whispered and buried her face into Haji's shoulder, Haji's eyes widened as though he suddenly remembered something.

"We can save Riku!" He suddenly said and pulled Danielle away from his shoulder. Danielle stared up at him in disbelief.

"How?" She breathed.

"David told me once that if someone actually did get killed by Diva, to have both of you pour your blood on them and that would counteract Diva's blood and bring them back to life." Danielle frowned.

"That'll never work; it doesn't even make sense." She muttered and sat back as she looked back at Riku's young face. She let out a long sigh and nodded. "Ok, come on Issa lets try." Corissa nodded and sliced an X on the palm of her hand and held it over his chest, Danielle added her blood right after her sisters and watched as they mixed. Nothing though, absolutely nothing happened. Corissa visibly deflated and began to silently cry as she rocked herself against her drawn up knees, her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the color start to come back to his cheeks.

He took his first breath and then opened his eyes a few minutes later to see everyone staring down at him; he slowly sat up and frowned at everyone.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He saw Corissa's eyes well with tears and grunted when she tackled him back to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Riku I love you! God I love you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He frowned again.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He paused. "Whatever it is." He muttered more to himself then to her. Corissa was pulled back by Nathan; he pulled her into a hug while she cried out her relief. Kai attacked Riku next, hugging his brother tightly. Riku pushed against Kai's arms trying desperately to get away from his brother. "Kai let go you're suffocating me!" Danielle pushed Kai away from Riku and pulled him behind her.

"Kai let him breathe; he just came back to life for heavens sake." Riku looked up at Danielle.

"What happened just now?" Danielle lowered her eyes.

"Diva fed you her blood and basically killed you, by combining my blood with Corissa's we counteracted Diva's blood." Corissa's eyes narrowed when Danielle mentioned Diva's name and she stood.

"Diva got away." She mumbled and walked away from the group, toward the ladder base. Kai got up and followed her; she paused when her hand touched the first step above her head. "Kai go back to the others, I have to find Diva." He grabbed her hips when she started up the ladder; she paused and glanced down at his hands with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You can't do this alone." She nodded and wiggled her waist to inform him that she wanted him to let go. His grip on her hips tightened as if backing his statement.

"I'm not, Nathan will be with me. Danielle and Haji will probably join me too-" Kai cut her off by yanking her off the ladder.

"What about me?" She stared up at him with a raised brow.

"No offense Kai but you aren't much of a fighter and besides this isn't really your fight." Her mouth dropped open at the look that passed over his face and took a step backward, hitting the cool metal ladder.

"This is too my fight! She nearly took _my _little brother." He paused and his eyes narrowed. "Riku isn't your brother." She stared up at him with wide eyes, they dropped a few moments later and she nodded. She pushed him away from her but kept her hand firmly pressed against his chest.

"Tell your brother that I said bye." She paused and dropped her hand. "You know if you feel like it." She turned sharply and began up the ladder again; he grabbed her hips again when she was nearly out of his reach and pulled her off. She struggled in his hold but he held fast. He pulled her against him, holding her in a hug that kept her feet off the floor. She continued to struggle. "Let me go." She muttered angrily, she was hurt by his comment and didn't want to be in his arms no matter how inviting they might be at times.

"Let me explain." He insisted but she shook her head and pushed at his shoulders.

"There isn't anything to explain!" She hissed and began trying to push him away again. "Riku isn't my brother, I understand." Kai set her down on her feet but kept a firm hold on her waist, keeping her rooted so she couldn't flee up the ladder again. His solid hold only made her want to flee harder and she struggled with all her might. "Kai let me go right now!"

"I almost lost him." She paused and glanced at his eye when she heard his whisper. "I almost lost the only brother I have and the only family I have with me, I nearly lost him." She frowned and pushed against his hold.

"Forgive me for not having any siblings, I didn't mean to project my loneliness onto Riku, I know how horrible it would be for you to lose him." She muttered and closed her eyes. "But since I don't have any blood siblings Riku is the closest thing I have and losing him would crush me." She felt her tears flood back and tried to keep them at bay. "But you wouldn't understand what not having a family would do to a person." Kai sighed and let go of her waist, she lifted her head and pushed him away from her. "Nathan come on, we're leaving." Nathan lifted his head and frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm looking for Diva, that bitch isn't getting away with this." Danielle stood, picking up her sword.

"I'm coming with you." Haji picked up his cello case and slung it over his back as he stood. Kai growled angrily and pushed Corissa against the wall next to the ladder, holding her in place by her shoulder. Nathan took a step forward but Haji stopped him by clasping his hand on his shoulder and a shake of the head.

"You can't do this alone." Kai protested with a glare, she returned his glare.

"I'm going with Danielle." She paused and raised her brows. "Besides you two aren't cut out for something like this, just stay home."

"Aren't cut out for something like this? What the hell does that mean?!" Kai yelled angrily and pressed her shoulder harder, she grimaced in pain.

"Kai this is expected of us, no one expects you to save the world! Go home to George and stay there, do not make him grieve again!" Kai took a step back and released her. "George doesn't deserve the torture of the unknown; he shouldn't kill himself wondering if you two are ok. Go home and put his mind at ease." She muttered as she pushed past him and climbed up the ladder. Danielle followed her and Haji and Nathan followed her up, Kai and Riku climbed up after. Kai caught up to Corissa once they were on flat ground again.

"I want to help." He said as he grabbed her arm, she turned her eyes on him.

"Then go home, _help _your _father_ by putting his mind at ease." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying that." Corissa gave a large sigh and whirled on him again.

"You don't understand do you?" Kai shook his head.

"No, I don't." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You remember that my parents were murdered right?" Kai looked down and nodded. "My parents went missing when I was about 16 and were gone for 4 weeks before the police found their bodies in the river. It killed me waiting to hear from the police and my parents, when I found out the answer it was the final nail in the coffin."

"But we're not missing; our father knows where we are." Riku protested, Corissa threw her arms up in frustration and fought the urge to slap him.

"It doesn't matter! He'll worry anyway! I'm just saying you shouldn't give him a reason to worry! Just go home and leave it to us!" She turned her back coldly and motioned toward Nathan. "Come on Nathan let's go back to David and inform him that Diva got away." Nathan nodded and followed her. Kai narrowed his eyes and stubbornly followed after her, he was about to say something to her when she suddenly turned around and stabbed him shallowly in the shoulder. Everyone in the group gasped and stared at her, her eyes were narrowed and wild. "Go back home before I do worse!" She snapped and roughly pulled her tanto out as she turned and walked off, everyone gaped at her.

"Corissa what was that?!" Danielle demanded as she rushed after her sister, when she caught her however the lecture and questions died on her lips when she saw the tears falling from her sisters closed eyes. "Corissa?" Corissa sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

"Come on." She whispered as she kept her head low. Danielle grabbed her sister's shoulder.

"What was that?" She asked again but this time her tone was soft. Corissa sniffled again and grabbed her right bicep and bit her lower lip.

"Worse could happen if they continued to follow us, I couldn't bear to lose anyone else I love." Danielle nodded and patted her sister on her shoulder.

"I understand but you also have to understand that they don't want you injured either. They just want to help out, it's their world too." Corissa snorted and pulled her shoulder from Danielle's grasp.

"Sure."

"Don't you want their support?" Corissa turned her tear streaked face toward Danielle.

"Of course I want their support but I'd rather it be from home! You saw what happened to Riku! I would die if something like that happened to Kai! I love him!" The second those words left her mouth her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, Danielle's brows rose and she smiled.

"Finally you admitted it." Corissa cleared her throat.

"As like a brother and stuff." She looked past Danielle and motioned to Nathan. "Come on Nathan, it's getting late." Nathan quickly caught up to her side and looked down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he glanced down at her, he could see the tear streaks on her cheeks and it made him even more concerned.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Nathan stopped them by a tree.

"Your parents' death really shook you up didn't it?" She leaned against the tree and he saw fresh tears form on her bottom lid.

"I was made an orphan at the age of 16; I was forced to grow up even before I could drive. I have no other family so I was left on my own; I refused to go to a foster family because I didn't want the fake sympathy or the feeling of being a burden to someone else, the fake love that they would give me only because they felt they had to. I was on my own and at first I was afraid but soon I realized that it was meant to be that way and I liked it, the only thing that really kept me going was George, Riku and Danielle. They were the only family I had and I love them more then anything in the world, I would kill for them." The tears fell but she brushed them away like nothing. Nathan was amazed that she could handle such pain and still keep herself together.

"And Kai?" Her mouth twitched.

"Yeah and Kai."

"You're in love with him aren't you?" She laughed and wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

"I wish it wasn't so obvious." She muttered as she shook her head. Nathan glanced back at Kai and grinned.

"I'm not surprised, the boy _is_ gorgeous." Corissa gave a faint smile and giggled.

"Thanks Nathan I needed a laugh." He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"No problem."

Riku frowned as he stared at Corissa and Nathan, watching them talk with a concerned expression on his young face. His eyes flickered over to Danielle.

"What's wrong with her?" Kai growled.

"Who cares, that bitch stabbed me!" He hissed and put his hand to his shoulder again, Riku looked torn for a moment as he looked between either of them.

"Kai stop complaining." Riku muttered, Kai shifted blazing eyes to his brother.

"Stop complaining?! She stabbed me!" Riku let out a sigh as he looked back over to Corissa and Nathan.

"Yeah but I bet you she's hurting twice as much." Kai looked shocked.

"How is that?"

"We're all she has left, imagine how hard it would be if she lost one of us." Kai looked back over at her.

"I never thought of it that way, dad must be just as worried about her and Dani as he is of us." Danielle smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure, he's much more worried about us two then he is you two. At least you're with someone us and we have Haji and Nathan so you two are safe, he's worried that we'll trip and fuck this all up." Riku laughed.

"Trip over a rock and send it all spiraling down." Corissa glanced over at them and saw them laughing and smiling, she pushed herself off the tree and took a deep breath as she ripped off the bottom hem of her shirt.

"Kai I'm sorry." She whispered as she approached him, she lifted her eyes and sniffled. "Can I wrap it?" He looked away as he nodded; he hated to see her cry. She gently wrapped his arm, remaining quiet the entire time.

"Should we go now?" They all gave quick nods before they began making their way back to the hotel, it was well past midnight before they got to David's room as expected he was up and waiting for them.

"So what happened? Is it over?" Both girls looked down in shame; David sat back in his chair and sighed. "What happened?"

"We had her but before Corissa could kill her she was gone, Solomon and Carl are alive too." Haji took a step forward.

"We had a dilemma down there; Diva has chosen Riku as her new king. The warriors brought him back using the method you told me but she has marked him." David looked grim.

"Damn it!" He muttered, Corissa lifted her head.

"That's why I'm sending Kai and Riku home so-" David cut her off abruptly.

"They can't go home now! The safest place for them is here, inside the Red Shield. Riku is a target, Diva will do everything to try and get him back. You have to stay here; if you like I'll call George and inform him of the new information." Corissa looked stunned but slowly nodded her head.

"Ok." She said softly. "I'm going to my room." She briskly walked to the door and slammed it as she left, David ignored her.

"What happened to your arm Kai?" Kai looked down at it and shrugged his uninjured shoulder.

"Nothing." Haji spoke up again.

"Corissa stabbed him when he refused to go home." David's brows raised in a concerned manner.

"How is she taking this mission?" He asked as he locked eyes with Nathan.

"She's dealing." David's right brow rose.

"How well?"

"Well enough, she'll be fine." Kai glanced at the door.

"I'm going to go check on her." David nodded.

"Good idea." Kai walked out of the room and slowly down the hall, he paused to listen at her door. When he didn't hear her crying he knocked.

"Come in." She said with a sigh, he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey." She frowned at his cheerful façade.

"What?" He sat next to her at the end of the bed.

"Why'd you run off?"

"I was tired." She muttered, he frowned.

"Don't snap at me." He said angrily, she glared at him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." She snapped again as she drew her knees against her chest, he stared at her.

"Oh yeah you sound just dandy." She shot him a fierce glare.

"Get out if your going to mock me."

"I'm not mocking I promise." She frowned and let out a deep breath, staring at her toes. "I don't like it when you're gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy."

"You're upset about something."

"I am not!" He nodded.

"You are too and I'm going to stare at you until you tell me." He fixed his eyes on her and waited, her brows drew down and she glared at him.

"Kai knock it off!" His stare didn't waver, she growled and looked away. Within a few minutes the stare was getting to be too much for her and she glanced back at him. "Stop it!"

"Tell me." She shook her head.

"No." She muttered as she looked away again, soon she growled though when his stare continued. "I don't want you to die, ok?!" She felt her eyes well and looked down.

"I won't die." She let out a hollow bitter laugh.

"You don't know that." He nudged her with his elbow; she looked back up at him.

"You're right I don't know for sure but I have a good idea; I'm not going to die." Her lower lip quivered and she bit it to keep it in check.

"You don't know what it would do to me if you died." She whispered, more to herself then to him, he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Her tears fell and she shook her head.

"It's nothing; I'm going to take a bath." He grabbed her arm when she stood up.

"Tell me." She shook her head and pulled at her arm.

"It's nothing, let go." He tightened his grip.

"Tell me or I won't let go." She gave a childish stomp of her left foot and grunted angrily.

"I don't want to." She said and pulled on her arm. "Let go." He tugged her wrist gently.

"Please tell me?" Her chin began to quiver as new tears formed in her eyes.

"It would be like losing my family all over again." She whispered, feeling the hot tears leave a new streak down her cheeks. 'I'm getting sick of crying, this is wrecking havoc on my emotions.' She thought as she pulled her wrist. "There I told you, let go." Instead of letting go he tugged until she lost her balance and sat in his lap, she stared at him in surprise as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. His arms circled around her and pulled her close to him in a warm hug, her eyes drooped and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You think of me like you think of Riku huh?" She felt her heart give a lurch and she fought the urge to pull away from him.

"Yeah something like that." She muttered. 'I guess I should be happy that he doesn't know I'm in love with him, that would complicate things too much.' She pushed against him. "Kai I want to take a bath." He nodded and let her go.

"Go take your bath." She stood up quickly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. 'This is all falling apart. Why is it you have to face an impossibility to realize you have feelings for someone?! If we never had to stop Diva I would have been blissfully unaware of my feelings for Kai, something I wish for now.' She sighed again and turned to the tub, turning on the warm water. Feeling the water with her hand she began to disrobe when she felt the water was warm enough for her liking. A few seconds later and she settled herself in the warm water, sighing as she leaned her head back a content smile on her lips. 'Oh this is nice.' She thought as she began to absently rub soap on her arms. She was jerked from her idyllic thoughts with a knock on the door; she blushed and turned her body to look at the door. "Um…who is it?" She said meekly.

"Nathan, I'm coming in." She scooted down further into the water, bringing her knees up to her chest in hopes of covering herself a bit better. The door opened and Nathan walked quickly inside, closing the door behind him. Her blush darkened as she curled a bit closer into herself.

"Nathan what are you doing in here?" He grinned and sat on the floor next to the tub.

"I just wanted to see how you were after your talk with Kai." She nodded and uncurled her legs from her body, her embarrassment and nerves gone, it was only Nathan.

"I love him but at the same time I hate him for making me feel this way." She paused and sighed. "I guess its better this way. I mean it would be undeniably awkward if he knew how I really felt, right?" Nathan gave a nod and sat up on his knees, looking down on her. She puckered her lips and blushed a bit. "Wash my back?" She asked, Nathan nodded and grabbed the loofa from her hand, getting behind her. He grinned and peeked over her shoulder, catching a quick peek before setting to work.

"Let Kai walk in right now and I bet you two will settle your misunderstandings." He didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing; her neck had suddenly flushed the healthy red color. "You have a great body." She giggled.

"Thanks but that would be even more awkward." Nathan nodded absently and sighed. "What's the matter Nathan?" She asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder, she felt his hand pause.

"I don't know…I feel almost like I've let you down." She turned completely this time, not even worried about her state of undress.

"What do you mean?" His eyes never drifted from her own.

"I mean you have Haji who's like the perfect chevalier; he would die for Danielle in a heartbeat-" She frowned.

"I don't want you to die for me." She said softly, the whole idea making her heart lurch. She was beginning to understand that getting close to someone was going to eventually hurt, no one could live forever.

"That isn't what I meant, I'm just saying Haji is there for Danielle in every sense of the word and I feel like I'm not." She smiled softly.

"I wouldn't say that. You make me laugh, smile and feel better when I'm upset. When I talked about my parents and confronted Kai were you there for me. You contribute to me more then you think." Nathan smiled and suddenly hugged her, nearly falling into the bath water as well. She giggled and pulled back from him. "Don't doubt yourself again, I love you just the way you are." He laughed and nodded.

"Alright I'll remember that." They paused when there was a knock to the door; Corissa suddenly became ridged and dove down into the water. He chuckled slightly before he walked to the door and opened it only wide enough to peek his head through and see who it was. Riku stared up at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Nathan what are you two doing?" Nathan frowned.

"We're just talking, why?" Riku blushed slightly.

"She's in the bath, right?" Nathan gave him a blank look but nodded. "Naked?" Nathan nodded again.

"Yeah." Riku made a face and Nathan laughed, he pulled his head back in for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Riku real quick, I'll be right back." Corissa peered above the edge of the tub enough to see over and nodded. The moment the door was closed she sat back with a sigh and closed her eyes, she heard the window slide open and frowned.

'Is Nathan back already? I didn't hear the door open...' She frowned and slowly opened her eyes. her eyes widened and she jerked back quickly bringing her knees to her chest in a sad attempt to hide her body when she saw Moses standing in front of her, this time cloak free. She glanced out the window and saw it was pitch black outside.

"Jesus Moses you scared the shit out of me!" She mumbled as she placed her hand on her heart and pulled the shower curtain over her body.

"Sorry I didn't know you were taking a bath." He said with a deep blush on his cheeks. She nodded and blushed also.

"Yeah I am. Can you turn around so I can get out?" He nodded and quickly turned his back, she got out and nearly got the towel wrapped around her when the door flung open and Kai rushed in. She let out a short scream and wrapped the towel around her the rest of the way. "Kai what the fuck?!" She screamed as she tried to cover her body the rest she could, blushing like a tomato. He blushed and held up his hands.

"Sorry I heard you scream, I was just making sure you were ok." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now." Kai bit his lower lip and glanced at Moses.

"How long has he been here?" She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"A few minutes-" Kai's eyes hardened.

"He saw you in the bath tub?" He asked harshly, glaring menacing at Moses. Moses shook his head.

"It was on accident and I didn't see anything, really. I promise." Kai could tell from the blush on Moses cheeks that he was lying.

"You're lying." Corissa rolled her eyes again.

"Of course he saw something he caught me off guard. It doesn't matter, it was an accident-"

"You kissed him and he's seen you naked the next step is for you two to sleep together, how far off is that?" He could tell it was the wrong thing to say by the look she got, a glazed look in her eye that told him he needed to put salt on his foot.

"What did you say?" Her eyes sparkled angrily. "Do you want to level the playing field Kai? I'll open my towel and show you what he saw if you want to see so badly." She threatened though she was beyond terrified of him saying yes, nothing would embarrass her more then if he agreed. His face lite up like a flame and he quickly shook his head.

"No I don't want to see! I was just saying-" She cut him off by stepping closer.

"_Don't just say_…" She mumbled as she pushed him out the door. "Get out we're going to talk." Kai snorted.

"Yeah _talk_." He muttered placing an emphasis on talk, indicating he indeed felt they were going to do more. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and get out, oh and if you heard heavy panting and moaning don't come near my door. You know what we're doing." She pushed him all the way out of the door and locked it to ensure he couldn't bust back in. She turned toward Moses and secured the towel tighter around her and looked down to the ground.

"Sorry about that." She paused and cleared her throat. "Is there a specific reason you came?" He nodded.

"I came to see you." He took a step forward and caught her mouth in a warm kiss, her eyes closed quickly and she sighed in content. This was what she needed to keep her mind off Kai, the perfect distraction. She grinned to herself.

'Moses could distract me all day long if he wanted.' Moses pulled back before the kiss turned to heated.

"I came to give you information also." She licked her lips and nodded.

"Ok." She said softly, he smiled at her and gently kissed her again. She smirked into the kiss and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. His hands encircled her waist and pulled her close, she pushed her hands under his shirt raking her fingers over his warm flesh. He pulled back slightly but only to allow her to pull the shirt over his head, she had really only been joking about sleeping with Moses to get Kai angry but the idea was getting better and better as she thought of it. Quickly they slipped out of what they wore and got into the tub, she grinned and leaned back against the tub.

"Wait I had information…" He said slightly dazed, she frowned.

"You did?" She blushed when she remembered that that was the reason he originally came. "Oh…what was it?" He grinned and kissed her again, pressing her closer to the back of the tub.

"I'll tell you later." She grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good." She mumbled.

She sat in her room staring at the floor, a sense of foreboding and fear filling her. Moses had informed her that Diva was waiting for them at Christina Island, ready and willing to finish their little fight. It wasn't really _that _information that set her on edge it was everyone else; she knew that the rest of the group didn't like Moses except for an informant and their little fling was going to pit them against her. Nathan was going to hate her, Kai was never going to speak to her again and Riku- she didn't even want to think of how Riku would punish her.

'Danielle snuck around with Solomon behind our backs and no one reprimanded her for it. But I'll get shunned.' She suddenly felt herself growing bitter. 'That's bullshit I was only doing something to make myself feel better, I-' She paused once again and sighed deeply. 'I'm nothing but a slut, no longer than an hour before that I was complaining about loving Kai and then I turn around and sleep with Moses.' She fell onto her stomach and curled herself into a little ball, feeling despair and anger fill her. She shot into a sitting position when there was a sudden knock on the door and she felt her panic rise into the form of tears, showing her absolute guilt. 'If no one ever finds out then everything will be fine, right?' She didn't believe it but the need to believe over powered her and she sank into the denial like silk sheets.

"W-who is it?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding strained. Her guilt became an uncontrollable monster when she saw it was Kai and her tears burst from her like a fountain, she curled up and cried into her blanket. Kai was so shocked about her outburst; he rushed to her side but frowned when she flinched from his touch. "Don't touch me." She whispered she didn't want to him to touch her after what she did; it made the guilt eat at her faster.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked her, completely thrown with her reaction to him. She sat up and wiped her face regaining some composure.

"I found out some new information." She said softly, Kai frowned at the quick change of topic.

"Ok…what is it?"

"Diva is at Christina Island."

"Christina Island?" She nodded weakly.

"She's waiting for us there." Kai frowned.

"Tell me what's wrong right now." She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She whispered, pulling away from him further keeping a good distance from him.

"It's not nothing, tell me."

"No." She mumbled and flinched when he grabbed her.

"What's wrong with you?!" He hissed, she was starting to make him nervous. Ever since Moses left- his eyes widened. "Did Moses hurt you?" She let out a bitter laugh.

"Not in the way your thinking, I am a bit sore though." His hands released her and he slowly stood.

"What?" He asked, she giggled a sob and nodded.

"Yeah we slept together." She said and bit her lower lip, she could see the flush of red fill his face. He was angry.

"You did what?!" He screamed, she flinched at his harsh tone this time. Like she didn't feel back enough already? "Why would you do that?!" He yelled, she shrugged.

"Because I was so starved for human contact? I'm severely pathetic? I don't know!" She lied, she knew exactly why she did it but there was no way she would tell him. How do you tell someone that you slept with someone else to forget the fact that you were so head over heels in love with them it was drowning you? Not only did it not make sense it was rude.

"I can't believe you did this!" She glared at the comforter. He made it seem as though she cheated on him even though it was painfully obvious to everyone that they were not together.

"I'm sorry Kai but I just wanted a little attention!" She yelled back, which was true. She had begun to feel as though they had all fallen into a rut, she wanted something different for at least a split second.

"You get attention! You get it from Nathan, Danielle, Riku, me, David, Haji-" She growled in frustration and shook her head.

"No Kai! _Attention_! I wanted to be held, kissed and told everything was going to be alright! Danielle got it from Solomon and now probably from Haji and I have no one! It was getting a bit difficult after a while, I just wanted _something_." She cried, trying not to blurt out that _he _had been the _something _she wanted.

"So you go and sleep with _Moses_?!" She clenched her hands together tightly and grabbed her hair with a short frustrated shriek.

"I can't have the _one _person I want so I went to who I could have." He frowned at her.

"Who you want? Who the hell do you _want_?" Her tears began to fall more rapidly and she fought to keep from sobbing in front of him.

"Get out." She whispered, glaring at him. He frowned.

"No! Answer my question!"

"Get out!!" She screamed and threw her pillow at him. "Just get out!" He stared at her as though she had gone insane but did as she demanded and left the room, leaving her to her despair and anger.


	8. Chapter 8

To the Readers: Sorry for not updating for a while, we are kinda got stuck in some of the stories! Enjoy and Review Please!

Disclamier: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we do own the OC's, which means we own ourselves hahaha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she opened her eyes and glared around the room, she knew that Kai would tell Riku and though she loved him dearly the little twirp couldn't keep his mouth quiet when hot gossip was on his tongue. He would tell Haji, Nathan or Danielle and which ever he chose would tell the rest and then they would all know what she did. The moment they knew what she did she was going to be shunned and ignored. She sat up and swung her feet out of bed and stood up, the door to her room opened and Kai slipped inside, she rolled her eyes.

'Oh goody round two.' She thought, the fact that he was there at all made her wonder, perhaps something had happened. She frowned at the look on his face, it was vacant.

"Kai?" She asked slightly confused but mostly concerned. His head dipped and she felt her heart drop, something bad had happened, real bad.

"There's been an accident…" He began, unsure how to tell her. "Carl found Moses and-" He saw her face contort into a mix between sorrow and fear.

"What happened?!" She shrieked. Not again, she'd lost someone else.

"He's badly wounded, Julia isn't sure he'll survive." She rushed to the door but Kai stopped her. "He needs to rest-"

"He needs _me_! I have to go see him!" She tried her hardest to push past him but he kept her firmly in place. "Why?" She whispered as she felt hot tears rush down her cheeks. No one was safe around her, everyone left her.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure Julia will fix him." She snorted.

"He isn't a record player Kai, he's a person. You can't always _fix _someone. He'll die; he'll leave me like everyone else!" She screamed trying to push past him again. He realized why she was so worried and upset and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She pushed against his hold. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"No!" He yelled back, pulling her tighter. She felt her tears increase.

"But…I slept with him. How can you touch me now?" She whispered almost too softly for him to hear but he did and pulled her back far enough to look at her.

"What do you mean? You're the best friend I never had; you've always been there for me. You were there to get me through my mother's death and you were there for Riku on everything he needed a woman for. I might as well try to be there for you when you need me-" She silenced him by crashing her mouth down on his, at that moment she wanted nothing more then to feel his lips pressed against her own. He was being what she always wished he'd be, someone to lean on when she needed. She wasn't trying to confuse him but she didn't know how else to get his comfort, his arms weren't enough. She pulled away when she realized what she had done and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I-I was just upset…" She lowered her head down to cut eye contact, he looked positively shocked.

"I'm going to go see how Moses is doing; I'll tell you when I find something out." She bit her lower lip and nodded. She stared at the door for a moment before she sat down on the end of the bed and barely blinked when the door opened again, she cringed when she smelt Nathan's cologne.

"Have you heard about Moses?" He asked coldly, she numbly nodded.

"Yes I have." She said softly. "Nathan listen-"

"I don't want to hear it! After everything we talked about you turn around and do this! What's wrong with you?" She stared at him and frowned.

"I don't know." She mumbled and looked down again. "I've let you down…" She muttered and suddenly stood, grabbing her tanto in her hand. "I'm going for a walk." She said softly, Nathan peered at her suspiciously.

"No, sit here and wait." She glared at him.

"Wait for what?! The barrage of harsh words you will all throw at me?! I know I fucked up, alright! I need to take a walk to clear my head! Let me go or feel steel." She threatened coldly and pushed past him. He watched her walk out but decided to forgo trying to stop her again; she was going to do something stupid. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the room and down the hall toward Danielle's room, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." He opened the door and saw her and Haji locked in a fierce battle of….Go Fish. He smiled as he sat down in a chair near the bed they sat on.

"Corissa's gone off to do something stupid." Haji's lip curled and Danielle shrugged.

"She'll be fine; she didn't have her tanto with her right?" Nathan nodded.

"She did bring it." Danielle shrugged again.

"She's gone to chop down a few trees or something to get rid of some frustration, I think its best if she stays away for a bit anyway." Haji nodded gently, Nathan sighed.

"She feels bad about what she did, I can tell. She doesn't regret it I don't think but she is ashamed of herself." Danielle snorted.

"She should learn to control herself better." Danielle muttered, Nathan nodded and stood.

"I'm going to check on Moses." He walked out and down to the floor that Julia occupied, he knocked on the door and was slightly surprised to see Riku open the door. His face fell slightly when he saw it was Nathan.

"I thought you might be Corissa." He said softly but stepped back and allowed Nathan to pass into the room, he saw Moses lying on Julia's bed hooked up to every tube imaginable for a sick person.

"Julia how is he doing?" She checked something off on her clipboard.

"He'll pull through but I'm still worried about him." Nathan nodded and saw Kai sitting at Moses' bedside and bit his lip. Julia walked to the door. "I'm going to get some more supplies." She said as she walked out. A few seconds after she left Moses' eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys." He said softly and looked away when he saw Kai sitting next to his bed. "Hi Kai." Kai nodded and smiled softly down at him.

"I hope you'll be ok." Moses looked surprised.

"You aren't mad with me?" He asked, he had known that Kai had feelings for Corissa and was pretty positive that she had feelings for him but couldn't resist when she came to him willingly.

"You were caught in the middle of this, I don't blame you." Moses frowned.

"So you wouldn't turn her away either?" Kai blushed and looked down.

"She kissed me this morning and I ran in here to see you." He said softly, Nathan and Riku looked surprised.

"She kissed you?" Riku asked in shock. "Where is she right now anyway?" Nathan shrugged.

"She took her sword with her, she said she was going on a walk." Kai and Moses exchanged looks.

"I informed her last night that Diva has moved to Christina Island."

"She told me that this morning." Nathan stared at them.

"She's gone to finish this alone!" He yelled and quickly stood, rushing out of the room. Kai stood up also and moved toward the door but paused when Moses grabbed his wrist.

"Be good to her; let her know how you feel." He looked back at Moses with wide eyes. "I have a feeling she'll return them." He looked away and nodded before he quickly walked out the door, Riku gave a fleeting smile before he walked out also. Kai and Riku met Danielle and Haji in the hallway and frowned in confusion.

"Nathan informed us my stupid sister is trying to finish this herself, I can't afford to let her get killed." Danielle muttered although she was trying to keep up an angry front they knew she was worried and upset.

"Come on, let's go then." Kai said and gave Moses' door one last look, Danielle noticed the look and frowned.

"Kai aren't you mad at him?" Kai shook his head.

"No, he was just caught in the middle. I agree with him, no one can refuse Corissa when she wants something badly enough." Danielle bit her lower lip.

"Even you?" She asked softly, expecting to see his shoulders tense and when they did she wasn't surprised.

"We better get there quickly." He said, effectively ignoring her question like she expected. They informed David quickly and the group made their way down to the marina a few miles away, it was dead silent when they arrived. They quickly looked around the marina expecting to see Corissa strangling with a boat cursing like a sailor but panicked when they didn't see her. Danielle growled low in her throat and looked around again; she saw a night man's post and quickly walked to it, hoping to see the marina captain.

"Hello!" She called rather loudly, not caring if she woke him or not. She heard grunting coming from inside the post along with a few glass bottles clanging together and stepped a few feet closer. "Hello?" She asked again, a man suddenly burst through the door surprising her and nearly knocking her on her butt. She regained herself and cleared her throat.

"What do you want?!" He snapped angrily, she wrinkled her nose as the smell of alcohol drifted to her sensitive nose.

"Sorry to bother you so late…" She paused and checked her phone. 10:45. Late? She wondered to herself as she rolled her eyes. "But did another girl a year or so younger then me come by here asking for a boat?" He sneered and snorted as he spat a large green ball of phlegm on the slick deck.

"You mean the little bitch who threatened me with her knife?" He muttered and rolled his fingers through his greasy hair. Danielle raised her brows.

"Oh so she was here?" He nodded and raised his lip in annoyance.

"She came storming up to my post just like you and demanded she have a boat and when I refused she pointed her sword at my neck and demanded again, no way in hell I'm getting stabbed with something that big so I agreed. She grabbed the keys rudely and took off again." Danielle sighed.

"Did she go to Christina Island?" He nodded.

"As best as I can guess but I don't know for sure." He paused. "Is she in some kind of trouble?" Danielle feigned a smile and shook her head.

"No my sister is just very upset and we need to get her back safely, if we could borrow a boat-" He cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not letting you borrow one of my boats to go get a crazy." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"She isn't crazy and besides we'll pay you-" He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place, a course you can use one of my boats." He stepped past her and didn't see her roll her eyes in annoyance, he walked to the rest of the group and stuck his hand out to David. "Captain Flint here sir." David nodded and firmly shook the captain's hand.

"Hello sir, may we use one of your boats?" Flint nodded.

"Of course." He paused and grinned. "For the right price." David sighed and fished into his pocket, pulling out a wad of Euro. Flint's eyes stared at the money greedily.

"I have 135 Euro." The man nodded.

"I guess that'll do." He quickly grabbed the wad as though he was sure David would recoil his hand back and motioned them to a boat. It was a rather large boat able to fit them all comfortably. He tossed them the keys as he counted the money. "Be back in four hours, if you aren't I'm going to charge you 1000 Euro extra for the wait." David quickly nodded and they boarded the boat, Nathan moved David out of the way and guided the barge toward Christina Island, a large lump in his throat.

Corissa glared around the faintly lit stone room and tried to move her arms but growled when she felt them immobile and the bite of steel into her wrists. The jingle of chains told her that she was shackled in place, her sword was hanging up on the wall directly in front of her and she narrowed her eyes mentally willing it to come to her.

'Come here boy! Come to momma!' She thought rolled her eyes at her own act of stupidity. 'This is stupid. Where am I?' She looked around the room again and looked at the stone making up the walls and watched the flicker of the candle and sighed, it appeared to be a dungeon or something of that matter. 'This is just great.' She muttered in her head and rolled her eyes again, she bit her lower lip and tried to manacles again but felt them holding fast. She leaned forward a bit and frowned when she suddenly felt a draft on her chest and looked down, a blush floated to her cheeks when she realized her shirt was wide open exposing her bra to the air. 'What the hell?!'

"I see you've woken up." Her head shot up and she tried to crane her neck back to the voice although she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Let me go." She demanded and glared up at Carl when he stepped into her line of vision; he grinned down at her and shook his head.

"Not yet." He said and grabbed her chin in his hand tilting her head up to meet him.

"What am I doing here?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes again, his grin turned oily.

"Can't let your friends find you, right? Don't you want them to think your dead?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and she tore her face roughly from his hand. "Isn't that why you came?" She glared at the floor.

"I came to kill Diva." She protested and attempted to kick him but he moved quickly out of her range.

"I can't let you do that now can I?" He asked rhetorically, she glared back up at him.

"Let met out of these shackles." He shook his head, she raised a brow. "Afraid of me?" She taunted, she saw his eyes flash red.

"Why would I be afraid of a little girl like you?" She shrugged.

"Because I have to power to kill you with just my blood." She whispered and grinned smugly. "Give me five seconds with my sword and you'd be dead." He smiled slightly.

"Then I guess the shackles were a good idea, huh?" Realizing this tact was getting her nowhere she decided to try something else.

"Why did you attack Moses?" This time his eyes flashed angrily and he glared at her.

"You mean the traitor?" He asked and glared down at her. "I will let no one else have you." He whispered and before she could protest, he crashed his mouth down on hers, her eyes widened and she tried to pull her head back but he kept one hand firmly behind her head. She managed to wiggle her way free and turned her head to the right, panting lightly to regain oxygen to her withered lungs. She glared at him from the side.

"You don't have me now." She muttered and glared at him, his eyes narrowed and he brought his hand back, back handing her hard across the cheek. Pain exploded in her cheek and she felt her teeth nip a chuck out of her lower lip; she hissed in pain and slowly turned her head to look back at him.

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that!" He screamed, she could feel blood drip down the corner of her mouth and glared at him. Her eyes bled red and she kicked her leg swiftly up and got him in the side of the face, he growled as he cradled his bleeding cheek in his hand. He straightened his back slightly and came toward her again but she kicked him away with both feet, nearly slipping out of the shackles at the same time. Noticing that if she used the right angle and momentum she could probably slip from the shackles and get out of there, with a smirk she decided to test her theory. Kicking her feet forward she caught Carl in the chest again, trying to slip out of her shackles but only succeeded in slicing into her wrists.

"Fuck!" She cursed and felt tears brought to her eyes as she moved her back against the wall, trying to keep as little pressure on her wrist as possible. Tears followed in suit of her blood as it dripped down her arms and off the slope of her elbow. "That hurt." She mumbled and kept her back pressed against the wall and raised her arms higher above her head; Carl slowly stood and glared at her.

"So you're hurt?" He asked and grinned; he took a step forward and grabbed her wrists which were slick with her blood. She hissed in pain and squeezed her eyes closed. Smiling cruelly he yanked her wrists down and she screamed out in pain, tears leaked down her cheeks and she moved her foot forward to kick him but he pinned her legs between his.

"Get off me!" She screamed and thrashed against him, trying to ignore the shooting pain up and down her arms. His grip tightened around her wrists and he glared down at her.

"You want to feel pain, I'll show you pain." He muttered, her eyes flashed and suddenly a smug smirk lite her lips.

"I thought you loved my previous incarnation?" His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened once again.

"She didn't love me and neither do you, why should I waste my time?" He saw her slick smile falter and leaned forward until their noses touched. "It'll just be easier to kill you, here and now." Her eyes widened a bit and she tried to think of something to keep his mind off killing her.

"If you want to kill me then why is my shirt open? Surely it wouldn't matter if my shirt was closed." She said and tilted her head upward at an angle, looking down at him. His grin grew however.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I was going to have a little bit of fun with you before I killed you. I almost forgot." Her mouth dropped open and her brain went into overdrive searching for any type of battle plan to get her out of the mess she had created for herself, glancing back at her sword she narrowed her eyes.

'I know this is stupid and will never work but I have to try something!' Her eyes narrowed and she stared at her sword, willing it to come to her. Her concentration nearly broke when her sword began vibrating but she but she pushed past her surprise and urged it harder. Its vibrating became much more visible and spastic and finally lifted off the shelf but only landed pathetically on the floor, her face dropped. 'Damn! I must be below a subway or something.' The sound caught Carl's attention however and he turned to look at her sword, the diversion was what she needed and she swiftly head butted his neck, knocking the wind form him. He coughed and cursed, grabbing his neck with both hands as he backed up hunched over. Curling her lip up she suddenly kicked him as hard as she could in the head, knocking him out. Letting out a sigh of relief she quickly began thinking of how to get herself free.

Danielle saw the island come into view and felt her heart start to jump and contract, her sister was somewhere on this huge island and she was probably hurt. Nathan guided the boat smoothly to shore and beached it on the sand, they jumped down and glanced around, Danielle could almost _feel _the anxiety radiating off Riku. She didn't think saying something reassuring would actually be _reassuring _to him at that moment so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Haji picked his head up and looked toward the sky.

"I believe we have company." He stated and in a flash was knocked back; Danielle shrieked and quickly grabbed her sword but didn't get a chance to do anything with it as she was also knocked back. Nathan watched them in horror and prepared for the threat to get him next but nothing happened, he scanned the area and paused when he saw a man in his mid forties with a thin mustache and beard along his jaw line in a suit standing near a tree looking at a pocket watch. With a deep frown he stared at the man, very confused. The man lifted his head and smiled at Nathan.

"Nathan it's been so long." Nathan stared at him.

"Do I know you?" The man turned his head fully toward Nathan and suddenly Nathan's eyes widened as though he'd seen a ghost. "Oh my god." He whispered, in a flash the man was standing in front of Nathan.

"You do remember me, I'm touched." Nathan took a step back.

"You're dead." He said and took another step back bumping into Riku; Riku put his hands on Nathan's shoulders and pushed him forward a bit.

"Nathan who is this man?" Nathan swallowed a thick mass in his throat.

"Amshel Goldsmith, Solomon's older brother." Amshel gave an unsettling smile at Nathan's expression. "You're dead." Nathan repeated, Amshel shook his head.

"If I'm dead how can I be standing in front of you?" Nathan's mouth fell open but nothing came out.

"I watched you die! I held you in my arms while the life drained from your body!" Nathan protested as though unwilling to believe the situation, denial was a heavy burden. Amshel gave him a scolding smile.

"Don't believe everything you see." He paused and chuckled. "Or didn't see, you discovered me after Diva liberated me from my body." Nathan narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Diva." He snarled and glanced back at Riku, he couldn't forget what she almost did.

"Something wrong Nathan? I see Danielle but where is the little whiny one?" Nathan narrowed his eyes again and took a step forward; no matter how much Amshel intimidated him he was not going to back down when Corissa was in danger.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice slipping into a deep gruff, startling everyone around him. There had never heard him say anything in another voice, he usually spoke in his carefree happy flamboyant tone, this voice was creepy. Amshel raised a brow.

"How should I know, Carl is the one with a thing for her." Nathan took another step forward.

"Take me to her right now." He ordered, his voice remaining in that low deep insipid tone. Amshel saw Danielle stand up and threw Nathan a wink.

"Must get back to work." He muttered and attacked Danielle ruthlessly. Nathan stepped toward her but Haji held up his hand in protest.

"I will help Danielle you go find Corissa. I can smell blood, I'm sure you can smell it also, be sure it isn't hers." Nathan nodded quickly and took off; he felt his heart contract as he continued to smell the blood, it began to get stronger as he approached one freshly dug up area. He kicked the dirt with his foot and noticed that it revealed a steel door, his heart lurched and he began frantically moving the dirt away. Finally the dirt was moved enough to see a handle and he yanked hard on it, it popped open and he descended down the steps he saw. He walked into a poorly lit room and glanced around, he noticed a door directly in front of him and walked toward it, the smell of her blood became much stronger and he quickly pulled the door open with a shout of her name.

"Corissa?! Are you down here?" He walked down the steps and peered around the stone room, his eyes widened when they landed on her. Her head was dipped forward and her hair covered most of her face but he could clearly see dried blood on the corner of her mouth and small scratches around her cheeks and eyes. Her shirt was wide open and she was slumped forward, all her weight resting on her wrists, the shackles encircling them cutting into them harshly. He could tell by her breathing that she had passed out a while ago, his eyes followed the curve of her body past her stomach and surveyed all the slices and damage it showed and glanced at Carl on the ground. He was laid out rather good, a deep purple knot on his forehead. He felt his legs begin to move and quickly grabbed her sword; he jammed it into the lock of the shackle and twisted but the lock wouldn't budge. The jolt from the blade moved her body slightly, just enough and she slipped out of the shackles. She landed on him and he quickly picked her up, rushing out as fast as he could. There was no way they could finish this fight now, not with her in such critical condition.

"Oh my god." He whispered when he noticed her wrists were wide open and bleeding like she had cut them herself. He gently set her down on the ground and tore his shirt off, ripping it the best he could into thick strips. He wrapped the strips around her wrists but the minute they were on they were soaked again. This was going from bad to worse in seconds. "Damn this is bad." He picked her up again and quickly walked back to the boat, his eyes fell on Kai and he hesitated. "Kai." He said finally, Kai glanced over at him and his eyes suddenly widened.

"What happened?" He demanded in a soft voice as he crossed over to them, he looked down at her and bit his lip. Nathan shifted her.

"Carl had her shackled to a wall in a bunker. They had a big fight but she passed out due to her blood loss." Kai looked at her wrists and saw the strips of cloth wrapped around them were soaked with her blood.

"What do we do? I'm sure they won't pause the fight so we can get her healed or under special care." Nathan shrugged and looked down at her with a grim expression.

"She might not make it." Riku stared at her and they noticed his eyes fill with tears.

"We have to help her!" He yelled, his scream brought Danielle, Haji's and Amshel's attention over to them. Danielle saw her sister laying lifeless in Nathan's arms and felt her heart stop, her mouth dropped open and she nearly fell on her face as she tried to gain momentum to get over to her sister fast. Haji quickly followed suit and Amshel looked at her with a grin.

"I see we have one reincarnation down, Diva will be pleased." Nathan flicked his eyes up to Amshel and everyone took a step back at the murderous glint sparkling brightly in them. Amshel smiled and in a flash he was gone. David quickly grabbed Corissa from Nathan, allowing him to pilot the boat back to the London shore.

Nathan parked the boat in the marina and instantly Flint was on them, he looked positively pissed.

"I said if you were back after four hours then it was going to be 1000 Euro more." He said calmly, David took a step forward clutching Corissa tightly in his arms, her blood dripped slowly onto the ground. Flint's eyes widened and his mouth began to quiver.

"I-is she dead?" He asked, David shook his head.

"Not at the moment but if we don't hurry she might be, I don't have the 1000 on me right now but-" Flint shook his head as he stumbled back away from her.

"Uh…no it's fine. Get her treated." David gave a quick nod and stepped forward, they faintly heard Flint throwing up in the water. They moved as fast as they could to the hotel, fearing that if they were too slow Corissa would die before Julia could look at her. Finally after many anxiety induced minutes they reached the hotel and quickly got up to Julia's room, they opened the door and Julia lifted her head toward them with a smile but the smile dropped as soon as she saw Corissa. Her eyes widened in horror and she rushed to them.

"Oh my, what happened?!" She gasped and looked down at the bleeding girl. She had lost a large amount of blood and she was very pale.

"Carl had her shackled up and the shackles cut into her wrists, she lost all her blood from that." Julia took Corissa from David and laid her down on her bed, she carefully removed the makeshift bandages and surveyed the damage, it was worse then she thought. The small group stared at her and their faces took on a fearful expression at the face she pulled.

"I need to do my job, will you all please leave?" The younger members walked to the door but David paused, when they were gone he turned back to her.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He asked seriously, Julia gave a grim nod.

"She's lost so much blood, I'm not sure she'll make it through the ni-" She paused when Corissa suddenly began convulsing and quickly set to work on getting her vitals under control. David's expression turned grim also and he quickly walked out of the room, he couldn't stand there and watch that. He could only imagine how Danielle was taking it. Risking a peek he poked his head into her room.

"Danielle?" She lifted her head and he could see tears in her eyes, she had a small book in her hand. Quickly he realized it was Corissa's previous journal, he lowered his eyes. "She's going to be fine." He said softly, trying to be reassuring but how was he supposed to reassure her if he wasn't even sure himself?

"The last passage in this was when she was slipping away from blood loss…my sister could die from the same thing now. What a waste of life." She muttered and David looked at her strangely.

"You don't mean that." He spoke gruffly and with authority, almost in a scolding tone. She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate her! she's going to die and leave me all alone!" He sighed and crossed the distance from the door and sat next to her.

"Danielle Julia is in there with her right now, she'll be just fine." Danielle's head picked up with excited hope.

"Did Julia say she was going to be fine?" He didn't want to dash her dreams but with the world they currently lived in, false hope wasn't something safe to rely on.

"No she said she might not make it through the night." Her face fell and tears filled her eyes once again. "But don't count Corissa out just yet, she's strong she'll pull through." Danielle gave a sad nod; he smiled slightly unsure of how to proceed and placed an uncomfortable arm around her shoulders. "Get some sleep Danielle, we'll check on her in the morning." Again she gave a sad nod and he stood, walking grimly to the door.

A knock came to the door and Julia opened it, Kai, Riku, and Nathan stood on the other side. She noticed their expressions were unreadable but clearly distraught none the less.

"How is she doing? Can we see her?" Julia gave a quick nod and allowed them passage, they saw her lying on the bed and all sucked their lower lips into their mouths to stop the quivering.

"She is stable at the moment but the night will be a battle for her, we'll know by the morning." Riku's eyes quickly filled with tears at the prospect of her dying and he turned his back to them, Julia noticed the gesture and went to him putting her arms around him in a comforting manner. He buried his face into her collarbone and cried, Kai cleared his throat and glanced away from his brother, looking at her lying in the bed wasn't helping with his emotions either. Julia saw the look on Kai's face and cleared her throat; she pulled Riku's face from her chest and smile down at him. "Would you like to help me go gather some supplies for her?" He nodded, not at all caring that she was speaking to him as though he were a child again. Julia glanced at Nathan and caught his eyes; he nodded in understanding and followed her out. Kai watched them go and looked back at Corissa; she lay still on the bed.

"Corissa?" He questioned, when he got no response he knew she was still sleeping, only then did he let his emotions out. With a deep growl he felt his tears come and tilted his head down, squeezing his eyes. No matter how hard he tried they wouldn't cease, his head shot up though when he heard her shift.

"Kai…?" She mumbled weakly, he leaned forward and nodded down at her, her brows furrowed as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Are you crying?" A blush bloomed on his cheeks and he quickly wiped the water away.

"No course not." He muttered and looked down at her curiously. "How do you feel?" Her head rolled away from him as she looked out of the room.

"Like a failure." She whispered and looked down at her wrists; she could of done better then get in a few good kicks if she'd been able to think better.

"Don't say that." Kai scolded, she shrugged her shoulders the best she could. He sat forward in his chair and looked down at her wrists, while they were out of the room Julia had done a quick stitch job to close the deep wounds and he felt his eyes fill again, he could have lost her tonight. Corissa glanced back at him and saw his eyes were misty.

"Are you crying?" She asked again, he shook his head and turned it.

"Of course not…" He said and began rubbing it, she grinned slightly.

"Oh right, you just got something stuck in it." He nodded.

"Right." He confirmed and bit his lower lip. "I almost lost you." She wrinkled her nose.

"Nah, I'm too tough to die. Carl will have to do worse to kill me off." Kai shook his head.

"I almost lost someone I love again." Her heart skipped a beat and she turned her head quickly to him.

"You love?" She asked, her mouth hanging open. This was a moment she'd been waiting for for months but somehow it felt wrong, but she knew why when he spoke again.

"Of course I love you! You're my best friend and the person who has been there for me through anything, you're like the sister I never had." There he said it, she felt like her world shattered. She felt her emotions rush up and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sister?" She questioned, he looked concerned when he saw her crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked, she giggled but it mixed with a sob.

"My wrists just hurt…" She trailed off and looked away. "Kai I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." He nodded and stood up.

"I-I'll see you in the morning." He said as he glanced back at her, she nodded slowly.

"Sure." She said softly. 'I know he'll care if I don't wake up again, they all will but I really don't want to. Danielle can just as easily save the world as I can and she won't mess up while doing it. I don't want to fight anymore.' She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier: We DO NOT OWN Blood Plus but we do own the OC's, which means we own ourselves hahaha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed again, she couldn't sleep at all. Her sister was lying in just the other room wounded and in critical condition and she was expected to sleep? Of course not! Morning wasn't coming fast enough, she wanted to just close her eyes and when she opened them again it would be morning and they could see if she was alright or not. The more she thought about it the more emotional she became and she turned onto her side digging her nose into the pillow.

"Danielle how are you doing?" She lifted her head up and wiped at her cheeks, turning her head away from him.

"I'm fine." Haji took a seat next to her and leaned forward to try and look in her face.

"You do not sound fine." He observed, she sniffled and looked down.

"I'm just worried." He gave a nod.

"That's understandable." She glanced up at him and felt her eyes well up again.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Haji paused. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew that she wanted some form of reassurance.

"We will have to wait and see what daylight brings but I believe she will pull through." Danielle smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Haji, oh thank you." She said as she let out a giggle, Haji wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry. He was grateful he didn't mistake relief for sadness.

"She'll be just fine, now go to sleep so you can see her in the morning." Danielle pulled back from Haji and stared at him for a moment before a blush worked its way over the bridge of her nose and she looked down.

"Thank you." She said softly and pulled away from his arms, moving away from him. He grinned slightly and nodded his head.

"It's nothing now go to sleep." She lay down on her side and curled up; Haji pulled the blankets over and grinned down at her. "Good night."

Danielle opened her eyes and saw that sunlight was streaming through the window and smiled groggily. She had made it through the night; she could go see her sister now. Sitting up quickly she walked toward the door and was about to open it when Haji moved.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he shifted his eyes to her, she grinned and pointed to the window.

"It's morning." She said excitedly and quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to Julia's old room, now used as their makeshift hospital. Taking a deep breath she knocked, it opened a moment later to the face of Julia.

"Good morning Danielle." Julia greeted with a smile, Danielle returned the grin.

"I've come to see my sister." Julia nodded and moved back from the door and motioned to Corissa, who lay sound asleep on her back.

"As you can see she's sound asleep and she's going to be fine but it'll take her about a week or so to recover." Danielle nodded and bit her lower lip, seeing her sister lying wounded in a hotel bed made her blood boil, Diva was going to pay.

"Thanks Julia, I'm going to get dressed now." She moved toward the door, Julia smiled at her.

"Visit her soon, she'll be happy to see you." Danielle nodded.

"I know." She walked out of the room and clenched her hands tightly at her sides, gritting her teeth she walked back into her room. Haji looked up at her as she came in.

"What's the matter? How is she?"

"She's fine." Danielle replied and went to her suitcase; she pulled out some clothes and quickly began undressing. Haji stared at her in embarrassment and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Diva is going to pay." Danielle muttered and dressed quickly and then walked into the bathroom, Haji grabbed her waist when she came back out and walked past him to get her sword. She looked down at him.

"Corissa was badly injured the last time she was there; she was angry and not thinking clearly." Danielle nodded.

"I know that, she also went alone." She jerked away from his arms and quickly grabbed her sword by the nightstand. "I won't be alone." She paused at the door and looked back at him. "Will I?" She asked, he grabbed his cello case and slung it over his shoulder. She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Haji." He gave a nod and they quietly stepped out of the room but paused when they saw Riku and Kai coming up the hall from the elevator.

"Hey guys where are you two going?" Danielle bit her lower lip.

"We're going back to Christina Island to kill Diva once and for all." Kai's face took on a serious expression.

"I'm going with you, that bitch will pay for what she's done." Danielle shook her head.

"Corissa would kill me if I let you get hurt." Kai shook his head also.

"I don't care; I'm not letting her get away with this. She hurt my family and that's unforgivable." Riku nodded.

"I'm going too." Danielle vigorously shook her head again.

"No! Listen to me you two, Corissa was right before. This isn't a place for you; she's already been hurt once. Carl is obsessed with her like Diva is obsessed with Riku; I'm not going to feed Riku to Diva like Corissa fed herself to Carl its suicide." Kai grabbed Riku's arm and they walked back to the elevator, standing in front of the doors.

"Take us or don't go at all." Kai said, Danielle sighed and nodded.

"Fine." The door at the furthest part of the hall opened and Nathan stepped out.

"I'm going too." Danielle sighed.

"Shouldn't you stay with Corissa?" Nathan looked down and she noticed how tight his right hand became.

"Julia is taking care of her, I trust her she's a good doctor. I want to get revenge against Amshel, he's the real brains behind Diva I'm sure." Danielle nodded.

"Alright." Nathan walked past them and onto the elevator. As soon as they were all in the elevator Nathan turned to them.

"Be careful, I'm sure Amshel had anticipated our arrival and planned a trap when we get there." The small group nodded and was cautious as they stepped out of the hotel, Danielle directed them toward the marina and was grateful that it was daylight now and more then likely Flint would be sober. They reached the marina and Danielle glanced around.

"Captain Flint?" She called again the sound of bottles clanging together came to their ears and then groaning, a moment later Flint came holding a bottle of scotch in his hand. The smell of alcohol radiated off his pores and Danielle had to clear her throat to keep bile down. "Morning Captain Flint." He stared at her with his bleary eyes, his brows furrowing tightly.

"You're that one psycho girl's sister, aren't you?" He nearly yelled, oblivious of how loud he was really being, Danielle cleared her throat again as she nodded.

"You briefly met my sister yes." He leaned a bit closer to her and Danielle's nose wrinkled.

"Is she dead?" He yelled, Danielle shook her head.

"No Captain Flint, she isn't." He nodded his head but paused when he got dizzy.

"What are you doing here then?" He paused. "It's not my fault she's dead! You can't pin it on me!" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"No she isn't dead, I need a boat." He narrowed his eyes and peered at her.

"A boat?" Danielle nodded and pulled out 200 Euro, Flint looked at the money and shook his head. "No keep the money, take the Orca." He tossed her the keys, she smiled at him.

"Thank you Captain Flint." He nodded and put the bottle to his lips taking a swig of the bitter liquid, allowing it to burn all the way down.

"Oh that's the good stuff." He muttered and disappeared back into his night man's post. Danielle tossed Nathan the keys and they quickly hopped onto the Orca, it took them only 10 minutes to reach the large island and instantly they were all on alert. Cautiously they stepped onto the beach and looked around, Nathan stood in front of Kai and Riku while Danielle was guarded by Haji with her sword held out in front of her. The shriek of a chiropteran rang in the distance and they looked toward the sky, listening to how far off it was. The chiropteran let out another shriek and they flinched when the shriek was cut short, a shadow passed over the sun and they quickly jerked back when chunks of chiropteran fell at their feet. They glanced up at the horizon and saw three cloak clad figures standing in front of them with various weapons, one held a scythe, another with a three point staff and the third held a huge battle axe. Before Danielle or any of the others could utter even a word to them, more chiropteran came at the cloaked figures and the battle was born.

"Do you think they're allies?" Danielle asked as she glanced back at Haji, he nodded.

"I know one is." Danielle frowned.

"How?"

"One is Moses." Danielle quickly turned behind her and watched the figures, she noticed the shorter one couldn't be Moses but from there she was unsure, she had never seen Moses with any sort of weapon or fighting anything for that matter. This was completely new for her.

"Moses? Which one?" Haji nodded toward the one with the scythe. She stared at him. "Really?" Kai nodded but before Danielle could say anything else Nathan and Haji were alert.

"Something's coming." Nathan muttered and looked around, Danielle drew her sword tighter to her body and glanced around, she didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything-" She was cut off when she was flung back, landing harshly on her back. She coughed gently before she sat up and looked around. "Ok who fucking did that?! Come out now and I might spare you, hide and I'll cut off your head!" She heard chuckling from behind her and quickly turned around, not comfortable with her back being exposed. She saw no one behind her and quickly looked around her, when she didn't see anything she began to get nervous.

"Show yourself dammit!" She screamed and held her sword protectively in front of her; another blind blow to her back brought her attention behind her again. She groaned and grabbed the back of her head and her eyes widened when she felt blood on her fingers, standing as quickly as she could without getting dizzy she looked around again.

"This is getting old!" She yelled and then groaned when her head started pounding again. 'Fuck.'

"Does your head hurt?" A voice taunted her from the growing darkness; she frowned as she looked around. How was it getting dark? It was morning only a few hours ago.

"Haji how long have we been here?"

"Over an hour." He responded, she looked around but didn't see him.

"What time is it?"

"11:34." Kai answered as he looked down at his watch, he frowned when she stumbled a step forward.

"At night?" She asked as she felt her heart and breath quicken.

"No in the morning. Danielle what's wrong?" Her hand began to shake and she dropped her sword.

"I can't see." She whispered and looked around, all she saw was darkened figures, no color no light. She let out another scream when she was again struck from behind but this time it was a tearing feeling, like someone sliced into her with a serrated edge. Her breath came in pants as she rested herself on her hands and knees, she could feel her blood dripping from her opened back and growled angrily.

"Amshel just because I can't see anything doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet." She hissed and slowly got to her feet; she used her sword to help herself stand up and wearily held it out in front of her. That same chilling laughter came from behind her again and she waited, using her other senses she tracked where it was coming from and slashed her sword up. Amshel pulled back in the last second and growled, her sword slashed into his jacket and missed his heart by inches. She ignored the open wound in her back and continued after Amshel, slashing and stabbing vigorously at the air trying in vain to get him. Amshel was finding it surprisingly hard to dodge her angry jabs. With another angry growl he dodged her sword and wrapped his hand around her neck and held it tightly.

"I'll finish this once and for all bitch, I'm getting tired of running." Danielle made a move to get him with her sword but he knocked it out of her hand with his free hand, Haji let out a deep growl and in a second knocked Amshel away with his cello case.

"Leave her alone." He muttered Danielle groped blindly for her sword, fearing her exposed position.

"Danielle in front of you!" She lifted her head up but before she could move she was again thrown back. She let out a cry when her open back came into contact with something sharp; she lifted her head up a bit when she heard Haji yell in anger and furrowed her brows.

"Haji?!" She yelled and shifted her head around. "What happened?!" She screamed, she was getting increasingly frustrated with her blindness.

"Amshel stabbed Haji with your sword; he's stuck in the tree!" Came Riku's response, Danielle's mouth dropped open.

"Haji say something!" She demanded, no way in hell was Haji going to die on her.

"I'm alright." He grunted and she felt relief for only a moment before she felt pressure on her stomach and glanced around the darkness trying to catch something to let her know what was going on. Suddenly her breath left her when she felt a hand on her throat again, squeezing tightly.

"I'm through with this." She heard snarled above her and tried to move her legs but they were pinned, knowing she was thinking somewhat clearly she threw her fist up and felt it collide with something solid and felt the pressure around her throat subside. She turned over coughing harshly when it was completely gone, feeling her throat burn with every cough. She blinked a few times when she felt her eyes begin to tingle and let out a sigh when her vision began to clear up a bit. She grinned in triumph, now she could really deal some damage. She turned over her shoulder and saw Amshel sitting on his butt cradling his nose in his hands; she stood and looked down at him.

"I'm through with this." She mimicked with a sneer and glared down at him, clenching her hand tightly she pulled her foot back and kicked him as hard as she could in the diaphragm and grinned when she heard a series of cracks. Amshel coughed and groaned as he grabbed his ribs.

"You bitch!" He hissed and glanced up at her. "You faked it?" He accused, she grinned down at him for a moment before her face twisted and she kicked him in the head, enjoying the angle his neck went from the force.

"No, but I can see now and believe me you will pay for putting me and my sister in pain." Her lips pulled back into an unnerving smirk and she kicked his injured ribs. "I'm collecting now thank you." She said and giggled; Amshel growled and stopped her foot from colliding with his head a second time, gripping her ankle in an iron grip.

"You're collecting nothing." He growled using her own weight against her picked her up and threw her away from him; she landed a few feet away from him and groaned as she sat back up. She lifted her head sharply when she heard Haji grunt and watched as he ripped her sword from his shoulder and tossed it to her. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Haji?" She breathed; the sight of him bleeding put her on edge. "You'll be ok right?" She asked, he gave a short nod.

"I'll be fine." He said softly and grabbed his shoulder; Danielle glanced from him and looked around in confusion.

"Where are Nathan, Kai and Riku?" She asked, Amshel looked around before his eyes turned into slits. In a flash he was gone; Danielle gasped and quickly got to her feet. "Where did they go?" She demanded.

"Toward the bunker where Corissa was kept, they thought that Carl was hiding Diva there." Danielle nodded and quickly rushed toward the bunker, ignoring her body's cry for rest. She ran as fast as she could and gasped when she saw Nathan furiously fending Amshel off as Kai and Riku stood in the back, she rushed forward and stabbed Amshel in the back. He let out an inhuman hiss and tried to grab her off but she held on tight, disregarding her he turned to Nathan. Grabbing Nathan tightly around the neck he picked him up and threw him back over toward the original battle grounds. Danielle felt trapped between helping Nathan and watching over Kai and Riku. Kai smiled at her.

"Help Nathan, I'll watch Riku." Danielle didn't look convinced but nodded anyway and rushed after Amshel and Nathan, she gritted her teeth when she saw the brutal way that Amshel was beating Nathan. He was a bloody mess by the time she arrived and nearly knocked out when she got over her shock and went at Amshel again. He had apparently anticipated her coming because he turned his body around the moment she was upon him and grabbed her again; he swung her body away from him and smiled when her fragile human body collided fiercely with a steel pole. Her breath was stolen from her the moment her back hit the pole and she was surprised to realize her back wasn't broken.

'My body can't take much more of this…' She pushed away from the pole weakly. 'How am I still standing?' She wondered and felt her vision begin to swim again; she grabbed her head and stumbled a few steps before she felt her footing come out from under her and the feeling of being weightless suddenly registered.

"Danielle!" She heard someone scream above her and felt a hand grab her wrist; she looked up and saw Riku holding onto her, his body hanging onto a flimsy steel railing. She shook her head of its fogginess and noticed that she was inside what appeared to be a bottomless aluminum drum, a tube that went down forever. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and panic registered in her brain.

"Riku get me out!" She yelled as she felt the walls begin to close in on her and knew that she was becoming claustrophobic. Her fear escalated and she could have sworn she saw the walls literally moving in on her. Riku grabbed her other hand and tried to pull her up but her eyes widened when she heard a low groaning sound and noticed the railing starting to give way, her mouth dropped open to let out a scream but nothing came out as they began to fall rapidly to the bottom. She grabbed Riku and held him close to her, partly in vain to keep him safe but also to give her comfort. In a matter of seconds she could _feel _the bottom coming up on them and braced her body, closing her eyes and wrapping herself around Riku. The sudden feeling of being jerked up forced her eyes open and she looked up, a flying Chiropteran held her shoulders tightly in its sharp talons and carried them from their metal coffin and soared over the island giving them a good view. She frowned for only a moment before she began thrashing. "Let us down!" She insisted but paused when a familiar voice drifted to her ears.

"If I let you down then Amshel will just kill you, I won't let him do that." Her mouth dropped open and she stared at it in disbelief.

"_Solomon_?!" She asked and shared a dumbfounded glance with Riku. "I don't understand…you look so-" She paused, she couldn't find the right word to describe him.

"This is my full chevalier form." She frowned again but ignored what he said, focusing on her goal for being there.

"I have to finish this, I have to kill Diva-"

"She isn't even here." He interjected.

"What?" She hissed, she saw his long neck crane, indicated he nodded.

"She was flown to New York just this morning, Amshel knew you would be back to avenge your sister so he stayed behind." Danielle growled.

"_Fuck_! She isn't even here?!" She growled again and began thrashing. "Solomon put us down!" He sighed and reluctantly obliged her. The moment her feet touched the ground she ran over to the rest of her party and grabbed her sword, quickly slicing into her arm and then pointed the sword at Amshel.

"We are leaving but this isn't over, object and I kill you now. Allow us leave and I'll spare you until the next time." Amshel smiled venomously at her.

"So kind of you milady." He muttered and bowed mockingly at her; she growled and shoved her sword a few inches closer, nearly piercing his throat.

"Care to test me further? I'm being generous, I suggest you take it." This time his grin was full of malice with a hint of mirth.

"_I'm _being generous." He insisted before he was gone, Danielle narrowed her eyes but kept her anger under wraps as she looked at Nathan.

"Can you guide the boat back?" He nodded with a faint grin.

"I may look fragile but this old body can take a few good licks." She smiled and nodded.

"Good." He chuckled lightly and leaned on Kai, taking the teen's help toward the boat. He was tempted to ruffle Kai's feathers but felt it better to keep himself upright and have his fun a bit later, a good laugh always did make him feel better. Danielle turned her eyes to the shaken Riku. "Riku are you ok? Are you hurt?" She scanned his body quickly but didn't see any immediate injuries; she smiled in relief when he shook his head.

"No I'm alright…for the most part." She smiled and walked toward him, she tucked his head under her chin and hugged him tightly, he welcomed her gestured and gingerly hugged her back, careful of her open wound.

"How about you?" He mumbled against her collarbone, she sighed.

"It stings but I think it's actually starting to heal."

"That would be your old blood starting to awaken." She turned her head to look at Haji. "Your previous incarnation as well as Corissa's could heal rapidly and you seem to have adapted her abilities, I'm pleased." She smiled up at him and gave a nod.

"As am I." She agreed and turned her back toward him. "How does it look?" He bent his head down to inspect it and gave a quick nod.

"It's healing for sure but I'd give it a little while longer." Danielle gave a nod in return and wrapped her arm around Riku's waist and walked with him tucked under her arm back to the boat as Haji tagged along behind them.

The boat guided gently into the marina and Danielle sighed, she could feel her body starting to heal but she was incredibly sore and stiff. She could almost feel dirt caked onto her and knew she was going to take a bath when they arrived back at the hotel. She frowned as she thought.

'Now we're in a bit of a pickle, we have to wait for Corissa to get better and though I'm healing rather fast it'll still take me a few days to be at my fullest. We don't know what Diva's going to do, if we wait then we might be too late.' She sighed again and leaned on Haji when she felt her legs starting to wobble, she was starting to get sleepy. Nathan stopped the boat and with the help of Kai got out to tie it to the dock, Riku got out next and helped Danielle and Haji onto the dock. Captain Flint staggered toward them and peered at them with swimming eyes, he scanned his boat and then looked back at them.

"Why is it whenever you lot come back from that island you're all messed up, hmm? Explain that to me." Danielle shrugged her shoulder but winced when she felt her back open again, luckily it was a shallow cut and she wasn't in any real danger. That didn't mean however that it didn't hurt like a bitch, either.

"The boat is alright, what does it matter?" He stared at her for a moment before he shrugged as well.

"It doesn't I guess." He paused and extended his hand out, Nathan tossed him the keys. "Well get along the lot of ya, go on." They nodded toward him and ran off, trying to get back to the hotel as fast as they could. They arrived quickly and ventured up to David's door to inform him of the news, he opened the door abruptly and ushered them inside fast.

"What have you found out?" He paused and wrinkled his nose. "Your all a mess, what happened?" Danielle growled and threw her sword down onto the floor.

"Amshel set up a trap for us!" Danielle hissed as she looked down at the ground, Riku shivered.

"He's brutal; I've never seen anyone fight with so much…" He paused as he tried to find the right word. "Heartlessness, callousness, rage. He's like a machine; he acts as though he feels nothing." Kai gave a nod as he pulled Riku closer under his arm, comforting his brother. David looked grim again.

"I don't like the sound of that." Danielle shuffled her feet slightly.

"It gets worse, Diva's gone."

"What?!"

"She fled to New York after we took Corissa home yesterday."

"Damn!" He cursed but took a deep breath. "Alright we'll rest here for a few days and then follow her." Danielle dipped her head down and nodded. "Go rest."

"Thank you David." She mumbled and quickly walked out of the room with Haji's help. The moment they were out of the room she let out a curse.

"What is it?" Haji asked softly, she looked off to the side.

"I feel like I failed, we're playing ring around the rosy and we're losing." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"This isn't something you rush, we'll win we just need to strategize better." She gave a short nod and pushed open her door, she groaned as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Haji frowned at her. "Perhaps a bath would loosen your muscles and make you feel better?" A content smile passed her lips.

"Oh a hot bath sounds wonderful…" She paused in her thoughts and glanced at him. "You're going to have to help me." He stared at her.

"With what?" She blushed.

"I'm not going to be able to undress and bathe by myself." Haji nodded and knelt in front of her.

"Would you rather I undress you or draw your bath first?" She bit her lower lip with dark cheeks.

"Draw my bath; I'll try to get undressed as far as I can." Haji gave a nod and silently walked into the bathroom, she waited until she heard the facet kick on before she began undressing. She was nervous, she felt as though something was going to happen even though she was positive nothing ever would.

'I feel like Corissa, I have feelings for someone who doesn't think of me as anything else but a mission. He doesn't love me the same way.' She shook her head as though to clear her depressing thoughts out and began slowly and painfully peeling off her shirt. She gasped when the cloth of her shirt slowly teared away from the cut in her back. She lifted her arms to unhook her bra but realized she couldn't lift them high enough unless she wanted to reopen her back and decided to try for her pants. She stood up and slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down; she stared down at her pants for a moment.

'How far can I bend over?' She wondered and bit her lower lip as she continued to stare down at her legs, she decided to just go for it and began slowly pulling the jeans down. She got to her thighs before she felt her back start to bend and in turn threaten to open. She paused and then grinned when a thought came to her, still grinning she began to maneuver her legs and inch by inch tug them down using gravity and her feet. She nearly let out a triumphant cry but paused with her mouth open when she realized that Haji stood in the bathroom doorway, staring at her. She let out a nervous and sheepish giggle and glanced down with a blush. "Sorry." He shook his head and walked to her.

"Can you walk on your own? Do you need me to help?" She shook her head.

"I can walk that far on my own." She said softly and slowly and stiffly walked into the bathroom, she grinned at the steaming water. Haji cleared his throat and sheepishly motioned to her underwear and bra.

"Couldn't get those off?" She shook her head as she locked eyes with him, her face a dark red. He nodded and stepped close to her, her grabbed the corners of her waistband and slowly drew them down her legs keeping his eyes locked with hers. When she heard them hit the floor she stepped out of them and turned her back to him, allowing him to get to her hook easier. He carefully unhooked the back and she let it drop to the ground turning back to look at him, he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She paused and stared up at him, hearing her heart pound in her ears. He moved her a bit closer and swept his hand down her back and over the curve of her cheek down to her thigh, gently lifting her leg and setting it into the water. "How's the water? Too hot?" She swallowed thickly.

'It's not the water.' She thought and shook her head slightly.

"Do you need help sitting?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, his breath a bit quicker. Her blush darkened and she nodded.

"A little." She whispered back, her breath also quick. He nodded and gently pulled her left leg toward him and leaned her back, gently sitting her down in the hot water. Her mouth dropped open a bit to hiss but no sound came out, instead she had to suppress a moan when Haji picked up a loofa and began working the dirt and grim from her soft skin. She let her head fall back in content when his skillful hand swept from her shoulder blades down between the valley of her breasts and over the curve of her flat stomach, going in a slow and sensual circular motion. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard him whisper, "Can you get your thighs?" in her ear, her breath quickened further and she nodded stiffly.

"Ok." He whispered again, she willed her hands to move and began absently rubbing her thighs.

"Haji did you turn up the water?" She asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder, he shook his head.

"No." He replied and lowered the loofa under the water, working on her thighs for her; she hissed and bit her lower lip. "Am I hurting you?" He asked in alarm, she shook her head quickly.

"No." She whispered and leaned her head back again as he began to work on her legs, she leaned her back against the tub to help keep her balance and sighed.

"Danielle?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Will you lean forward so I can get your back?" She leaned forward at his request and bit her lip when he began lightly scrubbing her wound, getting the dirt out of the wound. She gasped and hissed, grinding her teeth down to keep from crying out.

"I'm sorry I know it hurts but I have to get the dirt out or it will get infected." She nodded her head and clenched her hands, whimpering gently into her knees. "I have to get some peroxide." She whimpered louder but nodded again. "It'll only sting for a minute." She nodded silently. He grabbed the peroxide off the counter and poured it down her back, making sure to get it into the wound. She let out a sharp cry when the liquid hit her back but tried to remain quiet otherwise. Haji watched the wound bubble up and waited for the bubbles to go down before he rinsed it out and helped her stand. She stumbled forward and he caught her, holding close. She lifted her face upward and stared at him, he looked down at her with concern. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, she shook her head gently.

"It's fine." She whispered leaning her face up further, locking eyes with him. He cleared his throat and pulled back when he realized their faces had come within inches of each other, he handed her a towel and she clutched it to her chest, covering her front as he bandaged her back.

"Be careful when you sleep, this will sting if you lie on your back." She nodded as though in a trance and wrapped the towel around her the rest of the way and slowly walked back into her room. She bent down as much as she could and gathered the things she was going to wear to bed and turned back toward the bathroom. She smiled softly when she saw Haji huddled over the tub lifting the drain and draining out the mud and blood mixed water. He felt her eyes on him and glanced up at her, she grinned again.

"Do you want to change?" He questioned, she gave a soft nod. He returned it and walked out, giving her the privacy the bathroom guaranteed. He closed the door behind him and she dressed as quickly as her body would allow and then walked back into her room, shutting the light off as she went.

"Good night Haji." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Danielle." She blinked.

"Haji?" She murmured, he glanced back down at her. She motioned for him to lean back down with her finger and he did, the moment his face was near hers, she curled her hand around his neck and quickly pressed her lips to his. After a moment she pulled back and smiled at him with shining eyes.

"Night." She whispered with a grin and turned onto her back, he stared at her for a moment before cleared his throat softly and sitting in the chair he'd set up near the door.

"Sweet dreams Danielle." He mumbled softly and leaned his head back against the wall as he pulled the blanket up over him. He missed the sweet smile that graced her lips.


End file.
